The Black True Longinus
by yusufnur321
Summary: Dia datang dari Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear Rival dari True Longinus... Murid dari salah Satu Legend Sannin Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi...White/Black. NaruxHarem!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Black True Longinus**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD ©Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Author : yusufnur321**

**Summary : ****_Dia datang dari Di Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear Rival dari True Longinus. Murid salah satu sang Legend Sannin Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi...White/Black._**

**Warning : Strong, Godlike, Typo, OC,..Dll**

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

Sang Raja Siang terlihat bersinar. Menyinari Kota Vatican, terlihat juga raut mengkerut Orang-Orang yang berlalu lalang di terotoal. Menandakan Panas nya sinar yang di pancarkan Matahari.

Tiba-tiba dari salah satu Atap Gedung pencakar Langit. Tercipta retakan Di Mensi, semakin lama-semakin menyebar retakan itu.

**BRKK**

Tanpa di duga sesuatu menjebol Retakan itu dan juga terlihat sebuah Kaki Kanan yang muncul dari dalam Di Mensi, sepertinya yang mencebol Retakan itu. Membuat lubang Di Mensi yang tidak terlalu besar.

Dengan perlahan sosok Manusia Berjenis Laki-Laki berumur 18 Tahun. Keluar dari Lubang Di Mensi yang seperti nya di buatnya. Beruntung sekarang Siang, membuat sosok itu terlihat perawakannya yang membawa sebuah Payung Hitam, setelah menapakan Sepasang Kaki yang di balut Sandal Khas Ninja berwarna Hitam yang menapakan di Atap Gedung itu. Di lihat dari Stuktur Muka sosok itu dalam masa Dewasa..

Surai Merah Gelap sedikit Hitam di kedua sisi atas Kuping seperti loreng, Cepak ke belakang. Iris Hitam tajam memandang ke depan. Berpakaian serba Hitam dengan Kerah sedikit tinggi yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan Kaos Putih Polosnya.(Khas Baju Uchiha). Dengan bagian Tangan, panjang. Bercelana Panjang Hitam bersaku Dua di depan. Jangan lupa Payung yang di genggamnya di Tangan Kiri. Membuat sosok itu terlihat Elegan. Mungkin kalau terlihat, Orang-Orang mengira kalau dia Anak Orang Kaya atau Anak Pimpinan Yakuza.

"Inikah Asal Dunia mu." Sosok itu bersuara, entah kepada siapa. Dengan Iris Hitamnya memandang sekitar yang hanya di lihat nya Bangunan-Bagunan tinggi dan berukuran Besar, maklum dirinya Hidup selalu di dalam Gua atau bisa di bilang seperti Sel. Tanpa di duga. Payung Hitam yang di pegang sosok itu mengeluarkan pendar Hitam, sesekali juga berkedip. Seolah menjawab perkataan Sosok Pemuda itu, yang masih asik memandang sekitar. Payung Hitam itu berpendar kembali dengan sesekali berkedip-kedip.

Senyum licik tercipta di bibir Pemuda itu. "Benar, aku harus berterimakasih kepada Ular Tua bangka itu, yang selama ini melatihku." Mengingat dari Umur Tujuh Tahun dirinya di latih keras oleh Ular Tua Bangka itu. Atau bisa di kenal olehnya yaitu Orochimaru. Pemuda itu berjalan ke depan, tepatnya tepi atas Gedung. Angin lembut menerpa kulit Wajah nya, saat tiba di pinggir Tembok Tepi Atap Gedung ini. Mata nya juga melihat Orang-Orang yang berjalan berlalu lalang. Berbeda ya...saat ini dirinya lihat. Orang di Dunia ini tidak memiliki Chakra. Berbeda Di Dunia, dirinya tumbuh. Sebagian Orang memiliki Chakra. Payung Hitam itu berpendar Hitam lalu berkedip-kedip.

"Hm...entahlah..." Guman Pemuda itu tidak pasti, seperti menjawab Kedipan Payung yang di pegangnya. Masih memandang ke bawah. Orang -Orang yang berlalu lalang. "Tapi...aku ingin merileksasikan Mataku."

Mengingat waktu dirinya di Markas Ular Tua Bangka itu. Dirinya selalu jeli terhadap gerakan-gerakan Ular Tua bangka itu lakukan ke padanya, dengan Katana yang ia tahu bernama Kusanagi, saat di waktu latihan. Mengingat latihan dirinya, ingin tertawa lagi dengan Puas di hadapan Orochimaru yang waktu itu sedang sekarat. Dengan berlumuran Darah di Badannya. Ironis memang. Guru yang sudah cape-cape melatih Muridnya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya Mati di Tangan Muridnya sendiri. Huh...mengingat itu Dirinya ingin tertawa mencemooh Ular Tua bangka itu sepuasnya. Tapi sayang sang Shinigami sudah mencabut Nyawa Gurunya mungkin.

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba Payung Hitam di genggamnya berkedip dengan pendar Hitam tipis. "Hn. Kau benar. sepertinya sedikit pemanasan di Dunia ini, tidak apa-apa. Apa lagi dari yang ku rasakan dia mempunyai Energi yang kuat." Pemuda berumur 18 Tahun itu bersuara, lebih tepatnya sebuah guman-nan. Di iringi Senyum aneh nya mengembang di wajah Tampannya.

**Whusss...**

Tanpa di duga Pemuda Cepak itu meloncat dari Atap Gedung itu. Membuat Pakaiannya yang melekat di Badannya sedikit berkibar. Saat Gravitasi menariknya ke bawah. Beruntung Payung Hitam yang di genggamnya. Membuat Gravitasi Dunia ini sedikit tidak berpengaruh ke padanya.

**Tap!**

Mendarat dengan Mulus di terotoal Pinggir Gedung tempat Loncatannya. Beruntung Orang-Orang sibuk dengan Urusan Masing-Masing. Membuat dirinya tidak menarik perhatian, saat mendarat tadi. Melangkah kan Kaki nya dengan tenang. Dengan Tangan Kanan di Masukan ke dalam Saku Bagian Kanan.

Sepanjang Melangkah ke tempat di tujunya. Dirinya melihat Rata-Rata Orang-Orang memandangnya Takut.

Mungkin mereka mengira Pemuda bersurai Merah Gelap itu Pimpinan Geng atau Anak Pimpinan Yakuza atau Yankee. Apa lagi melihat Cara berjalannya yang elegan membawa Payung Hitam. Membuat kesimpulan yang bermunculan di Otak mereka, menjadi Benar. Tapi sepertinya Pemuda Bersurai Merah Gelap itu, menikmati atas reaksi yang di tunjukan Orang-Orang ke pada dirinya. Terlihat jelas Senyum Aneh, yang membuat Orang melihatnya merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat di tatap Iris Hitamnya atau saat berpapasan langsung dengannya.

Menghentikan Langkahnya di depan Bangunan...seperti nya sudah tidak di pake. Terlihat dari Cat Coklat Emas yang sudah Pudar. Terlihat juga Jendela, atau Fentalasi-Fentalasi yang sudah Rusak.

Melangkah dengan Elegan ke arah Pintu Masuk Bangunan itu yang terlihat Masih Kokoh. Mengangkat Kaki Kirinya tidak terlalu tinggi. Saat di depan Pintu Masuk Bangunan itu.

**Brkkk..**.

Tanpa mempermasalahkan, kalau harus ganti Rugi. Pemuda Bersurai Merah Gelap itu mendobrak dengan Paksa Pintu di depannya, hingga hancur sebagian. Melangkah Masuk ke dalam Bangunan itu. Iris Hitamnya memandang sekitar. Yang hanya bangku yang muat untuk beberapa Orang, yang berjejer Rapih dan berjumlah Banyak. Dirinya juga merasakan melewati sesuatu tidak terlihat saat baru melangkah Dua langkah

'Kekkai, kah.' Batinya. Masih berjalan ke arah Energi yang dirinya tuju.

Semakin dekat yang dirinya tuju. Pendengaran nya menangkap suara rintihan tertahan. Dan...tangisan. Semakin jelas Suara rintihan tertahan itu, hmm...seperti suara Perempuan. Dirinya juga mendengar sesekali suara seperti cacian ke puasan. Ke puasan?...entah dirinya tidak tahu kepuasan yang terkandung di suara itu. Dan dirinya juga yakin suara itu Laki-Laki. Karena terdengar berat.

Iris Hitamnya Fokus ke arah Pintu yang di Depannya dan juga suara aneh yang di dengarnya saat ini. Sepertinya di balik Pintu ini.

**Brkkk...**

Dan lagi tanpa menghiraukan kalau harus ganti rugi. Dirinya mendobrak Pintu di depannya dengan Kaki Kirinya. Dan hal itu membuat Sesuatu yang ada di dalam Ruangan itu Kaget. Karena aktifitas mereka di Ganggu.

Debu mengepul di sekitarnya. Iris Hitam nya melihat sesuatu yang menarik apa yang di lihat di depannya. Karena Debu yang mengelilinginya tipis. Membuat pandangannya tidak terganggu.

"Siapa kau!" Sosok Laki-Laki yang dirinya lihat sedang menindih Tubuh seorang Perempuan yang tidak berpakaian Lengkap, bersuara sedikit terdengar Marah. Menghiraukan sebuah perkataan yang ke padanya, dirinya malah tertarik memandang sekitar Ruangan ini. Karena, terlihat berapa Perempuan atau mungkin sekitar Enam Lebih Perempuan yang tergeletak tanpa berpakaian lengkap dengan Cairan Putih bercampur Merah. Di alat kelamin Mereka masing-masing.

'Iblis... Seperti Nama Ras mereka. Mereka menjijikan.!'

"Hei! Kau tuli, kau siapa?" Mengalihkan Pandangannya, ke arah Laki-Laki yang tadi sedang menindih Tubuh Perempuan tadi dan sekarang berdiri menghadap ke arahnya. Terlihat Empat Perempuan, sepertinya dari gerakan mereka lakukan. Mereka sekutu Laki-Laki di hadapannya atau mungkin Bawahan. Senyum Aneh di buatnya, saat merasakan Energi yang di keluarkan Laki-Laki di hadapannya. Sepertinya Marah...eh.

Dirinya melihat tatapan Sosok Laki-Laki dan Empat Perempuan di belakangnya Menajam, mungkin melihat senyum aneh nya.

"Mah~..kenapa tidak di lanjutkan kegiatan kau lakukan tadi. Iblis-kun" Iris Hitam melihat Perempuan yang di perkosa oleh Laki-Laki Iblis di depannya, terlihat Ketakutan luar biasa...terpancar di raut wajah Cantiknya.

"Cih!, kau...! Tunggu apa lagi, habisi dia!" Senyum dirinya mengembang. Tatakala perkataan yang penuh kekesalan yang di dengarnya. Di iringi Empat Perempuan yang berada di belakang Pemuda di depannya. Berlari secara acak ke arah dirinya.

**Trngg...**

Dirinya menahan sebuah tebasan Pedang dari Salah satu Perempuan yang berdada Kecil dari Tiga Perempuan lainnya yang berukuran Besar darinya. Dengan Penyangga Payung Hitamnya. Dan itu membuat Perempuan yang melancarkan serangan tadi, di buat heran. Kalau Payung Biasa Mungkin Penyangga Payung Itu akan Patah. Tapi yang di lihatnya tidak seperti yang di pikirannya.

Tersenyum dan terlihat dengan gerakan Lambat, dirinya mengangkat Kaki Kirinya tepat ke arah Wajah Perempuan itu. Tapi di Mata Perempuan itu, itu gerakan Cepat.

"Menyingkirlah dari Hadapanku!"

**Brkkk... **"Ugh!".

Dengan senyum Elegan diriny tunjukan. Dirinya menjejek Wajah Perempuan yang tadi menyerangnya. Membuat Perempuan itu mengaduh kesakitan dan terpental ke belakang dengan Cepat dan menubruk Salah satu Perempuan Lainnya, sebelum menghantam Dinding Ruangan ini hingga retak.

Menyumbulkan Payungnya ke atas lalu melepaskan dan dengan cepat.

**Deb!**

**Deb!**

Menangkap sebuah tinjuan ke arahnya dari samping Kanan dan menahan sebuah Tendangan mendatar ke arah Kaki Kirinya. Menengok ke samping Kanan, dengan senyum aneh nya masih di tunjukannya.

"Hallo!" Tanpa perasaan dirinya menarik Kepalan tinju berukuran kecil Perempuan itu, ke arah nya. Jarak menipis dengan nya.

**Dugh!**

Seketika dirinya melepaskan dan menghantamkan sebuah Tinjuan ke Wajah Perempuan yang terlihat Kaget. Dan pendengarannya mendengar suara kesakitan dari Perempuan itu yang terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding hingga retak.

Menangkap gagang Payung Hitamnya kembali. Entah di perintah atau tidak. Payung itu menguncup atau menutup. Melirik ke samping Kiri nya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa perasaan kalau di hadapannya Perempuan. Dirinya menginjak Kaki Kanan Perempuan yang tadi Menendangnya dengan kuat, untuk tidak Kabur. Menggerakan Ujung atas Payung Hitamnya yang lancip...tepat ke arah Jantung nya berada.

"Selamat tinggal, Cantik!" Dengan Senyum di tunjukannya.

**Sleb! **"Ochk!"

Menusukan Ujung Payung nya yang lancip ke arah Jantung nya berada. Sepontan, itu membuat Perempuan itu Mati seketika dan melebur terbakar dan menghilang dari Dunia Fana ini. Menurut dirinya.

Melihat Budak nya Kalah dan Satu Mati. Membuat dirinya marah. Mengadahkan Tangan Kirinya ke depan. Seketika tercipta Lingkaran Sihir berukuran Lebih besar dari ukuran Tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya Puluhan Peluru keluar dari Lingkaran Sihir nya ke arah Sosok Berambut Cepak di depannya.

Tanpa takut, saat Peluru-Peluru Sihir itu. Dirinya menghadap ke depan. Mengembangkan Payung Hitamnya ke depan. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar Ledakan Beruntun di depannya. Saat Peluru-Peluru Sihir itu menghujani Payung Hitamnya.

Kepulan debu berterbangan di sekitarnya. "Cih!" Mendengus, entah kenapa hasrat bertarung dalam dirinya menghilang. Menguncupkan Payungnya kembali. Bergerak dengan gerakan cepat membuat debu yang di sekitar tempat dirinya berdiri, menghilang.

Muncul kembali di samping Kanan Iblis itu. Dengan menggerarakan Kaki Kanan nya ke arah Dada Pemuda Iblis itu. Membuat Tubuh Iblis Pemuda itu terpental. Menabrak dinding hingga jebol. Menengok ke Samping Kiri melihat Pedang ke Arah Wajahnya.

**Tak!**

Menggigit Bilah Pedang yang ke arahnya. Iris Hitamnya melihat Perempuan yang tadi ia jejek Wajah nya. Menyeringai...

**Sleb!**

Menusukan Ujung Lancip Payung nya. Ke arah Perut Perempuan itu yang terlihat kaget dengan mulut terbuka yang mengeluarkan Darah. Belum puas dirinya menendang Perempuan itu sampai terpental menjebol Dinding ruangan ini. Lalu melebur terbakar dan menghilang meninggalkan runtuhan tembok yang runtuh. Melepaskan Gigitan nya. Membuat Pedang Perempuan tadi Jatuh.

Menatap Ujung Lancip Payung Hitamnya, yang berlumuran Darah. Tapi detik berikutnya dirinya melihat Darah yang melumuri Payung nya seperti terserap oleh Payung Hitamnya.

Berbalik dengan Gerakan Cepat saat merasakan gerakan. Dan benar saja...di belakangnya sudah ada Perempuan yang sudah siap akan menebas lehernya. Tapi di Matanya gerakan yang di lakukan Perempuan itu...lamban dan dengan cepat dirinya menusukan Ujung Lancip Payungnya ke arah Pertengahan Payudara Perempuan terakhir. Terlihat Ujung bilah Pedang yang di genggam Perempuan itu ke arahnya, hanya tinggal 5 mm dari Lehernya. Dengan senyum jenaka yang membuat lawan muak. Dirinya menarik Payung Hitamnya. Dan sepontan Perempuan di depannya mengerang Sakit dan membatuk Darah. Lalu melebur terbakar dan menghilang.

Membalikan badannya. Dirinya sudah di hadiahi Sebuah kepalan Tinju penuh Demonic Power. Dengan cepat dirinya memiringkan Kepalanya ke Kiri. Untuk menghindar Tinjuan itu. Tapi sayang...detik berikutnya merasakan Pipi bagian Kanan nya perih dan dirinya juga merasakan Tubuhnya melayang cepat melewati Pintu yang tadi ia dobrak dan menghantam Dinding hingga hancur.

Senyum meremehkan tercipta di Bibirnya. Saat tinjuan nya mengenai Sosok pengganggu. Dan melupakan ke Empat Budak Iblisnya yang sudahTiada...

Mata nya membulat. Melihat sesuatu di balik debu tempat Sosok bersurai Merah gelap itu terpental. Sesuatu bercak-bercak Merah yang perlahan menyebar dari balik Sosok Bayangan itu.

**Deg!**

"A-apa! K-kekuat-tan a-apa in-ni!" Merasakan kekuatan yang begitu Gelap dan Kelam. Seketika itu dirinya jatuh berlutut. Dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

Berdiri dari duduknya, setelah menerima Tinjuan tadi. Yang dirinya rasakan itu hanya sebuah pukulan tak bertenaga. Terlihat bercak-bercak Hitam yang di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Menyeringai Iblis Muda di depannya yang berlutut gemetaran. Takut. Merasakan Killing Intenst ( KI ) yang dirinya keluarkan.

Iris Hitamnya sedikit melebar. Saat Iblis di hadapannya tiba-tiba berdiri dengan cepat mengambil Bilah Pedang yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan mencoba menusukan ke arahnya.

**Sleb!**

Mata nya membulat. Saat sesuatau menusuk tepat Jantung nya berada. Melirik ke bawah Matanya melihat Sebuah Payung berwarna Hitam yang menusuk dirinya.

"Menyerang dari depan musuh, itu sangat fatal loh..!" Tepat setelah mendengar Perkataan itu. Dirinya melebur terbakar dan menghilang..dari Dunia ini.

"Huh!" Mendengus keras. Hari ini Payung kesayangannya Kotor akibat Darah Iblis menjijikan tadi. Mengedarkan Pandangannya dan pandangannya jatuh ke arah Perempuan yang tadi di Perkosa oleh Iblis menjijikan tadi ia Bunuh. Melangkah kan Kaki nya ke arah Perempuan Itu yang terlihat ketakutan. Terlihat jelas Iris Coklatnya yang bergetar dan berlinang Air Mata.

Berjongkok saat di depan Perempuan itu yang berpakaian Tidak lengkap. Dan terlihat Perempuan itu bertambah Ketakutan. Tersenyum ramah berbeda yang di tunjukan tadi kepada Para Iblis tadi ia bunuh. Menatap Wajah Cantik Perempuan di hadapannya dengan Ramah. "Tenang jangan takut...Perkenalkan Nama ku~...Taketori Naruto!" Tangan Kanan nya mengelus Pipi Perempuan itu yang terlihat sedikit tenang. Tersenyum melihat raut Wajah Cantik berantakan Perempuan di hadapannya rilek. Memegang dagu Perempuan di hadapannya dan dengan pelan membawa ke arahnya.

CUP

Dirinya menempelkan Bibir nya dengan Bibir mungil Perempuan di hadapannya.

Menyeringai kejam. Saat Perempuan itu akan membalas Kecupannya.

**Sleb!**

Menusukan Ujung Lancip Payung Hitamnya ke arah Jantung Perempuan di hadapannya.

"Tapi...maaf...sesuatu tindakan Pasti ada imbalannya dan dari yang kau Punya. Kau tidak punya Apa-Apa." Dirinya bersuara dan berdiri. Menatap raut tidak bisa di jelasakan dari Wajah Cantik Perempuan di bawahnya yang mengeluarkan Darah dari Mulut Mungilnya. "Dan...sebagai imbalannya kecupan menjijikan tadi...dan membunuhmu." Dengan itu dirinya berbalik. Mengembangkan Payung Hitamnya dan melangkah Pergi meninggalkan Perempuan yang tergeletak...dan perlahan Mati.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**~To. Be. Continued~**

* * *

**A/N : Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Fic ini!**

**Tenang Tentang The King of Yokai beberapa hari ke mudian akan Update, tapi mungkin sedikit lama. Karena Author...pasti taulah Anak SMK gimana Waktunya.**

**Info - nanti Chapter The King of Yokai. Akan membahas Ke adaan Perang Dewa Ribuan Tahun lalu. Yang pasti berbeda sama Prolog. Tapi berbeda...dan akan author usahakan sebagus mungkin. Tentang Summary maaf kalau jelek. Soal sifat Naru itu Gary atau tidak memihak kepada siapapun.**

**Oh...soal Fic ini, memang sudah tertanam di otak Author sudah dari dulu. Tapi baru sekarang di tulis di Fanfic. Dan Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan Fic-Fic lain. Karena author tidak tahu kalau sama.**

**Saran dan Kritiknya di Kolom Review**

**©yusufnur321**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Black True Longinus**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD ©Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Author : yusufnur321**

**Summary : Dia datang dari Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear Rival dari True Longinus. Murid salah satu sang Legend Sannin Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi...White/Black. **

**_Warning : Godlike, Strong, Typo, OOC,...Dll_**

•

•

**A/N : Di Fic ini Naruto dapat menggunakan Jurus-Jurus Ninja Shinobi...!**

**Oke...! Langsung saja ini dia Chapter 2 dari The Black True Longinus..!**

•

•

"Inikah Sang Apocalypse. Besar juga dan kuat...!"

Saat ini Naruto berada di Dimension Gap. Yang sejauh Mata memandang Hanya kegelapan seperti tiada ujungnya. Terlihat Energi berwarna Hitam tipis seperi menari-menari menyelimuti setiap permukaan Kulit nya. Bertujuan untuk memblok Energi-Energi Negatif yang berbahaya. Dan itu juga kenapa Cela Dimensi berbahaya bagi siapa pun yang memasukinya. Terkecuali Orang -Orang tertentu yang mempunyai kekuatan di atas Rata-Rata yang dapat bertahan di Dimension Gap ini.

Tepat tidak jauh di hadapan nya. Sang Apocalypse atau bisa di kenal dengan Great Red yang saat ini sedang memandang nya tajam dengan Iris Vertikal nya. Mungkin dia Marah, karena kenyamanan nya di ganggu oleh dirinya. Oh...tepat setelah membunuh Para Iblis menjijikan itu dan juga Gadis itu. Dirinya menggeledah seluruh Pelosok Gereja yang sudah tidak di pakai itu. Entah sedang beruntung atau tidak dirinya menemukan sebuah Kitab bersampul Coklat Emas. Membuka dan membaca setiap lembar Kitab itu dirinya menemukan hal yang menarik. Ya...yang dirinya temukan di Kitab itu adalah Kata "Great Red" yang di tulis di situ...Kalau Great Red adalah Mahluk yang di Hindari oleh Tuhan (Tuhan Anime) dan sedikit bertanya tentang hal itu kepada Sacred Gear yang ada dalam Tubuh nya.

Dan berakhirnya dirinya di sini. Berhadapan saling menatap Tajam dengan Great Red. Walau baru beberapa Jam dirinya tiba di Dunia atau Dimensi ini. Menantang bertarung Sang Apocalypse..tidak buruk juga. Khukhukhu..!

Perlahan tapi pasti Payung Hitam yang senantiasa di bawanya kemana pun dirinya pergi itu berubah menjadi Tombak Hitam bermata Tiga.

"**Rupanya yang mengganggu ku adalah pemilik Sacred Gear Rival dari True Longinus. Pantas...kau berani mengganggu kenyamanan ku di sini!**"

Suara berat menggelegar di Cela Dimensi, masuk pendengaran Naruto. "Oh rupanya kau dapat bicara juga, apa lagi dengan bahasa ku, huh...sungguh tak di duga. Aku pikir kau akan bicara bahasa Naga!" Naruto bersuara secara tidak langsung mengejek Sang Great Red. Tidak mempedulikan kalau yang di hadapinya itu mempunyai kekuatan jauh di atasnya.

"**Dari Nada dan Bicara mu, kau Manusia yang percaya diri. Dan apa tujuan mu mendatangi ku.**"

Perlahan Energi Hitam Pekat menyeruak keluar dari Tubuh Naruto, diiringi Muncul Bercak-bercak seperti Api menyebar kesegala Tubuhnya. Perlahan Energi Hitam itu menyatu membentuk Enam Bola Hitam se-ukuran Bola Kasti yang mengelilingi nya. Bahkan penampilan nya saat ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dengan Jubah Putih yang melekat di Badan nya. Terlihat beberapa Magatama berwarna Merah menghiasi Kerah Jubah nya. Terlihat Rambut yang tadinya berwarna Merah Gelap, cepak. Sekarang Jabrik Berwarna Perak sepinggang. Dengan Anak Rambut mencuat Miring di bagian depan nya. Jangan lupa Aura dengan intesitas Besar keluar dari Tubuh nya. Dan itu menandakan memberi jawaban kepada Great Red.

'Walau belum bisa di kata 'Sempurna'. Tapi kalau di gabungkan dengan Mode Joutai sepertinya Perfec!'

Terlihat seringayan di buat Great Red. Memperlihatkan Gigi-Gigi tajamnya. '**Baru pertama kali dalam Hidupku. Ada Manusia berani menantangku. Huh...menarik!**'

"**GRRRAAAA...!**"

Menyilangkan kedua Tangan nya ke depan. Saat Great Red mengaum dengan Keras menggetarkan kehampaan di sekitar. Tiba-tiba Tombak Hitam nya berkedip-kedip dengan pendar Hitam. 'Kau diam saja, Black!'.

Dengan kecepatan Gila dalam Mode Balance Breaker dan Joutai nya. Naruto merengsek maju ke arah Great Red.

BLMMM

Ekor besar bersisik Merah gelap itu beradu dengan sebuah Penghalang berwarna Hitam di depan Naruto. Terlihat surai Perak Naruto bergerak liar akibat tekanan Hantaman Ekor itu. Dengan Perintah pikiran nya salah satu Bola Hitam yang mengelilinginya melayang dengan cepat ke arah Kepala Great Red. Jarak semakin tipis, bola Hitam itu terpecah seperti Balon yang di isi Air. Menyeringai, melihat sebagian Kepala Great Red terciprat oleh Bola Hitam nya yang pecah menjadi seperti tinta. Tanpa babibu dengan pikirannya. Dinding penghalang Hitam di depannya berubah menjadi seperti telapak Tangan berukuran besar yang terhubuh dengan telapak Tangan Kiri nya. Mencengkram kuat Ekor besar itu dan dengan tenaga kuat melempar Naga Besar itu. Seringaian di bibirnya bertambah lebar. Karena dirinya diam-diam menempelkan Bola Hitam nya menempel di Sayap bagian Kanan. Tidak lama terlihat Cahaya menyilaukan jauh di depan menyilaukan Pandangannya. Di iringi Ledakan besar mengetarkan kehampaan Dimension Gap ini..

.

.

.

.

Mata nya membulat. Sebuah Laser berwarna Merah melesat sangat cepat menju ke arahnya dari balik kepulan Asap efek ledakan tadi. Membelah kehampaan Dimension Gap yang di lalui nya.

SHUUTTT..

BUUMM..

.

.

.

.

Asap mengepul sangat tebal tepat Laser pemusnah berwarna Merah gelap itu menghantam Naruto. Asap reda hanya Bola-Bola Hitam yang berjumlah Enam yang ada. '**Hanya seginikah?**' Iris verikal Merah nya tidak menemukan Manusia yang menantangnya bertarung.

**Deg!**

Iris Vertikal nya mengecil. Dengan cepat melirik ke atas. Dirinya melihat Manusia rendahan itu sudah di atas Kepala nya yang membawa sesuatu berbentuk Bulat Hitam keputihan di kelilingi Dua Cincin berwarna Putih. Dan apa-apa an raut beringas nya itu...

"Hallo~...Great Red! **Dai Rasenringu!**" Naruto yang saat ini dengan sepasang Sayap berbentuk seperti Tangan berwarna Coklat kehitaman dan dengan raut beringas menghantamkan Bola Pemusnah Masal itu ke Kepala Great Red.

TIK!

KEEBBOOMMMM

Ledakan bersekala Luas itu Terdengar di kehampaan Dimension Grap. Menimbulkan kepulan Asap tebal. Tidak lama kepulan Asap tebal itu mereda. Hanya memperlihatkan Naruto yang saat ini di depannya terdapat Dinding penghalang berwarna Hitam. Terlihat Dinding Hitam di depannya perlahan mengelupas retak. Telihat juga entah sejak kapan Bola-Bola Hitam nya sudah di sekitarnya. Lebih tepatnya mengelilinginya. Jangan lupa sepasang Sayap seperti Tangan berwarna Coklat ke Hitaman yang membentang lebar.

'Kemana dia? Tidak mungkin dia Mati dengan muda!'.

Tidak merasakan Energi Great Red. Tiba-tiba Tombak Hitam bermata Tiga nya berpendar Hitam berkedip-kedip. 'Ya! Aku juga tau.' Dirinya tahu, sebenarnya Great Red hanya main-main menghadapinya. Terlihat jelas dari setiap gerakan dari gerakannya. Karena itu dirinya tidak percaya Serangan nya tadi dapat mengakhiri Kehidupan Sang Naga Merah sejati itu.

Mata nya menyipit memandang ke arah depan. Melihat gumpalan Cahaya berwarna Merah Gelap mendekatinya. Tidak ada Aura yang terpancar dari gumpalan Cahaya Merah itu. Dan itu membuat alisnya mengkerut. Perlahan Cahaya Merah Gelap itu menyusut memperlihatkan dari Perawakannya. Sosok Gadis Cantik dan Sexy bersurai Merah cerah sepantat. Kimono Khas Perempuan berwarna Putih dengan akses garis-garis Merah yang membalut Tubuh indah nya.

Otak Naruto macet seketika melihat sosok Gadis Cantik tidak jauh di depannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Rona Merah walau tipis di Pipi nya muncul. Menelan ludah. 'Wow' , hanya itu batin Komentar Naruto.

'**Apa yang kau lihat, Ningen! **" Suara berat masuk pendengarannya sekaligus mengembalikan ke sadarannya dari fantasi-fantasi aneh saat melihat Sosok Gadis tidak jauh di hadapannya. Mata nya menyipit menatap Gadis Cantik nan Sexy di hadapan nya dengan tajam. "Siapa kau?" Sembari mengacungkan Ujung lancip Tombak Hitam ke arah Gadis bersurai Merah itu. Mata nya kian menyipit. "A-atau jangan-jangan kau jelma'an Great Red dalam bentuk Manusia?" Raut kekagetan Naruto berubah menjadi genit. "Rupanya dalam bentuk Manusia kau sangat~...Sexy!" Naruto menjilat bibirnya dengan Mata nya fokus ke belahan Bibir Pink basah Gadis di hadapan nya, ia tebak kalau sosok Gadis Cantik nan Sexy itu adalah Great Red.

Seketika raut datar Gadis jelmaan Great Red itu berubah [Meniru] seperti raut Genit Naruto. Menjilat Bibir Pink alami nya yang merekah basah. Sepontan hal itu membuat rona Merah di pipi Naruto bertambah.

"**Aku sengaja memperlihatkan Wujud Manusia ku, tapi lupakan itu...kita lanjutkan pertarungan yang tadi, Ningen!**" Dengan cepat Raut menggoda iman itu. Lenyap di gantikan raut beringas dan itu malah terlihat sangat Imut di Mata Naruto. Dengan cepat bahkan sangat cepat. Hanya kedipan Mata Sosok Gadis jelma'an Great Red muncul di belakang Naruto dengan Tangan mengepal sedikit Energi. Membombardir Tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit Energi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mode Joutai dan Mode Blance Breaker sudah hilang Satu Menit lalu. Dengan Nafas tidak beratur. Luka lembam dan Cakaran di sekujur Tubuh nya yang mengeluarkan Darah segar. Baju bagian Atas yang tadi melekat di Badan nya. Sekarang sudah hilang. Karena setiap Pukulan yang di lancarkan ke Badan nya membuat Kain Baju nya musnah. Dirinya tidak menyangka serangan balik itu. Membuat dirinya seperti ini. Iris Hitam nya masih setia memandang tajam Gadis Cantik nan Sexy jelma'an Great Red itu dengan tatapan Sayu khas Orang akan Mati. Terlihat Tombak Hitam bermata Tiga yang di pegangnya berpendar Hitam berkedip-kedip. 'Ya...! Aku tau.' Berniat Kabur seperti usulan Sacred Gear nya dengan keluar dari Dimension Grap ini. Dengan sisa Energi dirinya dengan cepat menciptakan Lubang Dimensi. Tidak sampai Lima Detik Lubang Dimensi yang menghubungkan dengan Bumi ini tercipta di depan Telapak Tangan Kirinya. Tanpa babibua dirinya masuk ke Lubang Dimensi yang di buatnya. "Sampai jumapa Great-cha- " Belum sempat mengucapkan salam Perpisahan kepada Great Red yang saat ini menjelma menjadi Sosok Gadis Cantik nan Sexy. Naruto sudah di hadiahi salam perpisahan berupa Hantaman Bola Merah penghancur dari Gadis Jelma'an Great Red itu. Dan setelah itu hanya kegelapan lah menyelimutinya...

.

.

.

.

.

Membuka Mata perlahan. Perlahan tapi pasti penglihatannya yang buram, semakin jelas. Atap Langit-Langit seperti Kamar pertama dirinya lihat. Menggerakan Badan nya untuk duduk. Hanya kesakitan dirinya rasakan, tapi itu tidak membuat dirinya untuk memposisikan badan nya untuk duduk, terganggu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan kenapa membuat dirinya seperti ini masuk dalam ingatan nya. 'Cih! Suatu saat nanti akan ku balas kau Great Red!'. Penuh ambisi. 'Dan saat waktu itu 'mungkin' ,...badan Sexy mu aku nikmati. Khukhukhukhu...!' Mengingat kembali Wujud Manusia dari Great Red yang membuat darah Manusia nya berdesir. Mengedarkan pandangannya. Benar seperti tebakannya, sekarang dirinya di dalam Ruangan sebuah Kamar. Dengan cepat Mata nya jatuh kepada Pintu keluar, masuk Kamar ini. Karena merasakan Aura mendekati Kamar ini. Tidak lama pendengarannya menangkap suara khas Pintu di buka...

KRRET

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Raynare saat ini sedang berjalan dengan bersenandung ria di gang menuju Apartemen nya. Terlihat beberapa Kantong berisi Bahan Makanan di pangku oleh Tangan Kanan nya. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati nya masih sedih karena beberapa hari lalu Tig Dua Orang yang sudah di anggap Keluarga nya, Mati di Bunuh Oleh Iblis-Iblis itu, karena Dohnaseek tidak termasuk. Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat Pemuda yang ia temukan di tengah Hutan yang sudah hancur, Minggu lalu pada Malam Hari. Karena saat itu dirinya sedang merenung dalam kesedihan akibat Dua Orang yang sudah ia anggap Keluarga, Mati di Bunuh oleh Kelompok Iblis dari Klan Gremory. Saat itu sedang kalut dalam kesedihan, Mata nya tidak sengaja menangkap dari Pantulan Air Sungai yang mengalir lambat. Tepat saat mengadahkan kepala nya ke atas, saat itu dirinya melihat. Lubang Dimensi tercipta dan dirinya juga merasakan Lonjakan Dua Energi berbeda dengan intesitas berbeda. Satu nya dirinya rasakan Energi itu sangat Kuat dan kelam. Satunya lagi Energi itu sangat Kuat dari Energi satunya lagi. Tidak lama sesuatu keluar dari dalam Lubang Dimensi itu dan jatuh,... dengan keras menghantam Tanah di tengah-tengah Hutan. Saat dirinya datangi. Ia menemukan sosok Pemuda yang sedang terkapar di tengah-tengah cekungan Tanah. Dengan ke adaan sangat memperihatinkan, dengan bagian Bahu kiri sudah tidak utuh lagi dan dengan inisiatif dirinya membawa Tubuh berantakan Pemuda itu ke Apartemennya.

Tidak lama, akhirnya dirinya tiba di depan Pintu Apartemen nya yang berada di lantai Dua. Membuka Pintu itu dan melangkah Masuk ke dalam Apartemen nya. Menyiapkan Makanan untuk dirinya Makan dan Pemuda itu, kalau dia sudah sadar... Walau dirinya Da-tenshin Makan juga tak apa-apa...

Membutuhkan Waktu yang lama. Akhirnya Bahan-Bahan Makanan tadi ia beli sudah siap menjadi beberapa Makanan yang di simpan di atas Meja dekat dapur. Setelah itu dirinya melangkah kan Kaki nya ke arah Kamar Apartemen nya. Berniat mengecek ke adaan Pemuda ia temukan.

KRRET

Membuka Pintu Kamar nya. Lalu melangkah Masuk. Mata nya sedikit melebar, melihat Pemuda ia temukan nya sudah sadar. "Ah..kau sudah sadar rupanya." Tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari Pemuda yang ia temukan. Dirinya berinisiatif melanjutkan bicara nya. "Ano...lebih baik kita Makan dulu, aku sudah siapkan di Meja Makan." Deretan Kata bodoh menurut Naruto keluar dari Mulutnya.

Naruto hanya diam dengan Wajah datar. Tidak menjawab semua perkataan Gadis yang memiliki Aura menurut nya lemah ini. Bangkit turun dari Kasur walau dengan perlahan, karena setiap gerakan ia timbulkan hanya rasa sakit menggerogoti beberapa bagian Badan nya. Gerakan nya terhenti saat Gadis berpakaian Serba Hitam ini membantunya untuk berdiri lalu melangkah ke...sepertinya ke Meja Makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya anda, Pemuda-san?"

Menenggak cairan bening di dalam Gelas itu sampai habis, setelah duduk di Kursi. Lalu menatap Gadis di hadapannya hanya Meja ini yang memisahkan jarak antara dirinya dan Gadis itu. Dengan sifat nya yang sudah kembali. Dirinya tersenyum ramah dan itu malah membuat Gadis di hadapan nya yang memiliki Surai Hitam Panjang ini, merona. Mungkin terpesona kepada dirinya saat tersenyum...

"Tidak baik kalau belum memperkenalkan Nama. Jadi...perkenalkan Nama ku~...Taketori Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan Nama nya dengan Khas nya sendiri yaitu, senyum ramah atau bisa di bilang 'Aneh'. Kenapa dirinya tidak curiga atau apa saja terhadap Gadis di hadapannya... Ayolah dirinya tau mana yang berbahaya mana yang tidak. Dan jangan harap Gadis di hadapnya saat ini masih bisa menanyakan siapa dirinya. Kalau saja berbuat gerakan mencurigakan terhadapnya.

'Tapi itu semu tidak menjamin'.

Senyum ramah masih di tunjukannya. Tanpa Energi yang terpancar. Aura Hitam pekat terkonsentrasi di telapak Tangan Kanan nya yang di bawah Meja.

"Ah maaf...perkenalkan Nama ku Raynare. Dan siapa sebenarnya anda Taketori-san? Aku menemukan mu di tengah Hutan yang hancur dengan ke adaan bahu Kiri anda sudah tidak utuh lagi. Tapi aku takjub saat itu, karena anda masih hidup. Padahal Bahu bagian Kiri anda sudah tidak utuh lagi. Dan dengan inisiatif aku membawa tubuh anda ke Apartemen ku!"

Aura Hitam Pekat itu perlahan membentuk sebuah Tombak Hitam bermata Tiga dan berniat akan membunuh Gadis di hadapan nya ini dengan Tombak Hitam bermata Tiga nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Gadis itu keluarkan dari bibir Pink alami nya. Niat untuk menusukan Ujung lancip Tombak Hitam nya kepada dada Gadis itu.. Entah kenapa hilang seketika.

Menghela nafas berat, lalu tersenyum ramah di iringi gengaman pada Tombak nya melonggar. "Dari kata mu. Sepertinya kau yang menyelamatkan Nyawa ku, terimakasih!". Tiba-tiba deretan Kata masuk pikirannya 'Padahal Bahu bagian Kiri anda sudah tidak utuh lagi.'

Sepontan melihat senyum ramah Naruto, Raynare mengalihkan pandanganny ke permukaan Meja dengan kedua Pipi merona. "Tapi dari kata mu...bahu bagian Kiri ku sudah tidak utuh. Bagaimana Raynare-san menyembuhkan ku?" Lanjut Naruto dengan raut dibuat bingung. Menatap raut bingung Pemuda berambut cepak Merah gelap itu, dengan Pipi Merona. "Itu, aku pakai Air Mata Phoinex, yang dapat menyembuhkan Luka separah apa'pun." Raynare mengingat kembali beberapa Minggu lalu ia membeli Air Mata Phoinex di Pasar gelap dan itu pun dirinya mendapatkan nya dengan susuh payah. Karena mencari barang langka seperti itu, sangat susuh. Apa lagi barang itu berasal produksi dari Klan Phoinex. Salah satu Klan besar di Underworld.

"Air Mata Phoinex? Ya..."

"Ano..sebenarnya Taketori-san siapa?" Raynare menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya yang belum di jawab oleh Naruto. "Dan kenapa Taketori-san mendapatkan luka separah itu?" Lanjutnya. "Hm...mungkin Raynare-san tidak akan percaya. Aku mendapatkan luka-luka separah itu habis melawan Great Red The True Red Dragon Emperor..." Naruto menjawab blak-blak'kan dengan Nada 'menonton' di kalimat terakhir. Dirinya juga tau kalau Gadis di hadapan nya bukan Manusia jadi tidak masalah dan...ketahui lah dirinya mempunyai Sifat Blak-blak kan [Tidak Peduli]. Seperti tadi, mungkin karena pendidikan oleh Ular Tua Bangka itu membuat sifat itu muncul di dirinya.

Sepontan Kedua Mata Raynare sedikit membulat. A-apa dia tidak bercanda. Great Red? I-itu tidak mungkin. Pikirnya tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Manusia melawan Great Red, bahkan Pemimpin Tiga Fraksi pun dapat kalah dengan mudah oleh Great Red. Tapi Manusia di hadapan nya menjawab dengan Entang. Habis melawan Great Red yang berenang-renang di Dimension Gap itu. "Oya Raynare-san...aku tidak sadarkan diri sudah berapa lama?" Subah Pertanyaan membuat ke kagetan Raynare, hilang. "Hm...sekitar Seminggu lebih!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih telah merawatku saat ,sekarat." Naruto berdiri memperjelas Bentuk Badan nya yang kekar, karena dari tadi dirinya bertelanjang dada dengan Celana Panjang Hitam di pakai nya dan membungkuk. Menghormati Orang yang menolong Nyawa dirinya, tidak buruk juga. "Dan Permisi." Berbalik dan melangkah ke arah Pintu keluar dan entah kapan Tombak Hitam Bermata Tiga nya sudah berubah menjadi Payung Hitam yang menguncup. Dan itu membuat Raynare kaget. Karena tiba-tiba Pemuda yang sudah beberapa hari belakang ini ia rawat, akan pergi. "Secepat itu kah!"

Menghentikan langkah nya tepat saat akan memutar kenop Pintu itu. Lalu berbalik Menunjukan senyum ramahnya. "Tenang suatu saat nanti kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi!" Memutar kenop Pintu itu lalu melangkah pergi.

Raynare menghela nafas berat. Melihat Pemuda ia temukan beberapa Minggu lalu sudah Pergi. 'Main pergi saja. Setidaknya Makanlah Masakan ku du ' .

Tidak melanjutkan batinya, saat melihat Piring yang sudah kosong. "Kapan dia memakan nya?".

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

_Di jalan Salah satu di Kota Kuoh_

Terlihat Sang pemilik Sacred Gear Rival True Longinus ini. Dengan [Pede] nya, berjalan di terotoal. Bertelanjang dada hanya Celana Panjang berwarna Hitam bersaku dua di depan nya yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Jangan lupakan Payung Hitam yang senantiasa di genggaman nya untuk memayungi Badan nya. Bahkan beberapa Orang yang melihat nya memandang aneh, terkecuali Para Kaum Hawa yang melihat nya dengan Rona Merah di kedua Pipinya. Melihat Badan Kekar telanjang nya yang Sexy. Tiba-tiba Senyum khas pemilik Sacred Gear rival True Longinus ini, tercipta. Melihat Gadis berkerudung. Mungkin se-umuran di bawahnya. Dengan Pakai'an persis seperti Perempuan yang ia Bunuh di Gereja tak di pakai itu. Bersurai Pirang yang terlihat di balik kerudungnya dan juga dirinya merasakan Energi Sacred Gear di dalam tubuh nya. 'Di lihat dari raut Wajah nya. Sepertinya dia Orang Polos?' Melihat raut Wajah Gadis berkerudung itu yang...sepertinya sedang melangkah mencari sesuatu. Terlihat jelas dari Kepala nya yang tidak mau diam. Tanpa babibu dirinya Melangkah lebar ke arah Gadis berkerudung itu. Senyum di bibir Naruto melebar. 'Benar-benar Polos!'. Melihat Gadis kerudung itu tersungkur ke depan. Karena tersandung Kaki nya sendiri.

"Bisa saya bantu, Nona!" Naruto bersuara ramah setelah tiba di dekat Gadis itu. Sambil mengulurkan Tangan Kanan nya. Mendengar Suara di dekatnya Gadis berkerudung Putih sedikit Biru di beberapa bagian...mendongakan Kepalanya. Melihat Tangan berukuran besar darinya yang terulur ke padanya. Sepontan dirinya menerima Uluran Tangan itu. Tidak lama Gadis itu merona baru sadar yang membantunya untuk berdiri. Bertelanjang dada. "Ah...arigato!" Membungkuk malu. "Dilihat dari tadi sepertinya Nona mencari sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu apa? Mungkin saya bisa membantu."

"Oh perkenalkan Nama ku Taketori Naruto!" Lanjut Naruto dengan ramah. "Em...sebenarnya aku sedang mencari Gereja tua di dekat daerah ini. Ehm...dan Nama ku Asia Argento!".

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**~_To. Be. Continued_~**

**•**

**A/N : Mah~...Selesai juga Chapter 2 Fic The Black True Longinus [ TBTL ] ini!**

**• Mungkin banyak para Readers menanyakan sifat Naru? yusuf buat Naru dalam Fic ini memiliki sifat berubah-ubah, tapi lebih domain ke Semi-Dark. [Menyamakan ke adaan]. **

**• Senjata Naru dalam Fic TBTL ini dapat berubah-ubah. Termasuk ke bentuk Payung Hitam. Tapi bentuk Asli Senjata Naru adalah Sebuah Tombak bermata Tiga. (Seperti senjata Rokudo di Anime ' Katekyo Hitam Rebron 'KHR'.**

**Sekian dari Author...! yusuf ini.**

**SARAN DAN KRITIK NYA DI KOLOM REVIEW!**

**©yusufnur321**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**The Black True Longinus™**

**Naruto™ ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD™ ©Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Author : yusufnur321™**

**Summary : ****_Dia datang dari Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear Rival dari True Longinus. Murid salah satu sang Legend Sannin Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi...White/Black. _**

**_Warning : Strong, Godlike, Typo, OOC,...Dll_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**A/N : Mah~...kembali lagi dengan yusuf yang membawa Chapter 3 dari Fic TBTL ini! Chapter ini akan lebih banyak Scan NaruxAsia.. **

**Pertama. Sepertinya cara penulisan yusuf yang baru pada Chapter 7 The King of Yokai. Banyak yang tidak suka! Baiklah yusuf akan kembali dengan cara penulisan ke biasaan yusuf.**

**Jawab Review :**

**Soal kata kalimat [ "Padahal bahu bagian kiri anda..." ]. Itu memang kalimat Naruto tapi dalam pikiran atau tidak di ucapkan secara langsung. Ma'f kalau tidak jelas..**

**Kapan yusuf 'UP'? Kalau bisa di kira-kira..! Seminggu Satu kali. Per-Fic! Tapi kalau ada kesibukan, akan lama dari Seminggu.**

**Pair Naru? Yusuf buat 'Harem' (tapi, mungkin Romance nya akan jarang, bisa juga tidak ada, tapi entah lah)**

**Di sini Naru Mode Juotai nya seperti Sasuke seperti Canon!**

**Bijuu? Mah~...Naru tidak mempunyai Bijuu. Tapi Nanti entah Chapter ke berapa akan menceritakan kenapa Naru bisa ada di Tangan Ular Tua bangka itu!**

**Power Naru? Yusuf malah tidak kepikiran ke situ [Truth Idea / Ideals dan Game Pokemon Gen 5]. Tapi yang jelas Power Naru dalam Mode Balance Breaker. Yusuf ambil dari Mode Rikuduo Obito / Madara. Tapi ada juga sih...Power Naru yang lain.**

**Soal [ White/Black ]? Itu hanya bertujuan memberitahu kalau sifat Naru Gary walau domain sedikit Dark sih... Dan juga memberitahu siapa yang terkuat antara [ Black True Longinus dan True Longinus ] nanti...(bingung ya..! Abaikan saja yang terakhir ini)**

**Dan Ma'f! Maksudnya Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

_**•**_

_**[Naruto dalam Fic ini dapat menggunakan Jutsu-Jutsu Shinobi, tentu sesuai Elemen nya dan jangan heran tentang sifat Naruto]**_

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

"Neh...Asia. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke sana! Lagi pula sudah Waktu nya Makan Siang. Setelah Makan kita lanjutkan mencari Gereja Tua itu." Naruto bersuara kepada Gadis di samping kanan nya. Sekaligus menunjuk tempat untuk beristirahat. Karena dari tadi mereka berjalan-jalan di Kota Kuoh di dekat pinggir Hutan, mencari Gereja Tua atau lebih tepat nya sudah tak di pakai. Setelah berkenalan singkat tadi Naruto berinisiatif membantu Gadis Birawati polos ini mencari Gereja Tua..Yah walau dirinya baru datang di Dimensi ini... Membantu Gadis Polos tidak buruk juga.

"Hu'um!" Gadis Birawati itu mengangguk, sebagai tanda menyutujui usulan Pemuda yang mau membantunya. Padahal saat dirinya tiba di Kota Kuoh ini tidak ada yang mau atau berminat memberitahu Gereja Tua yang di tujunya saat datang ke Kota ini. Mungkin karena Bahasa Jepang yang di pakainya untuk berbicara. Bisa di bilang 'tidak lancar' membuat Orang-Orang yang di temui nya kesusahan memahami ucapan nya. Dan menurut mereka hanya membuang Waktu saja... Jadi akhirnya meninggalkan dirinya.

Dengan itu mereka berdua melangkah ke arah sebuah Kafe. Di lihat dari luar saja... Naruto menebak sekarang sedang banyak-banyak nya pengunjung ke Kafe itu. Tapi Masa bodo...

.

.

.

Menghiraukan semua Pasang Mata memandang [aneh] ke arah nya dan Gadis Birawati di samping Kanan nya. Bagaimana tidak [Aneh] Seorang, mereka kenal 'Birawati' yang di kaitkan Orang-Orang ber-Iman kepada Kami-sama. Berjalan beriringan masuk Kafe ini. Dengan seorang Pemuda Tampan berambut Merah gelap Cepak. Bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan bentuk badan nya yang kekar, membuat semua Orang memandang ke arah mereka menilai [tidak pantas]. Apa lagi Tangan Kanan nya yang Membawa Payung Hitam dan tidak di kuncup walau sudah masuk Ruangan, membuat semua memandang nya lebih 'aneh'.

Iris Hitam nya melirik ke arah Gadis Birawati yang melangkah beriringan dengan nya menuju Meja kosong yang berada di Pojok. Dengan Kepala menunduk, membuat Poni Kuning Pirang nya terlihat jelas. Mungkin malu karena semua Mata pengunjung di kafe ini memandang nya dan dirinya. Menghela nafas berat, walau dirinya sudah terbiasa di Dimensinya dengan seluruh pasang Mata memandang dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Gadis di samping nya ini tidak biasa...

Menghentikah langkahnya."Hn. Apa yang kalian lihat." Naruto bersuara dengan nada dingin dan dengan pandangan Tajam, membalas semua pasang Mata yang memandang nya tadi. Semua pengunjung yang tidak mau berurusan Pemuada seperti Pemimpin Yankee itu. Mengalihkan pandangan nya. Berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa...

Melihat itu, Naruto melanjutkan langkah nya menuju Meja kosong di pojok itu. Di ikuti Asia menyesuaikan langkah nya dengan dirinya.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana Gadis Polos yang bernama depan Asia ini. Memakan Makanan nya dengan raut kagum dan senang. Hah...padahal dirinya juga sama seperti Asia. Tapi darah Taketori nya dapat menenangkan, gejolak perasaan seperti Asia. Karena selama dalam Markas Ular tua itu, Makanan dirinya makan hanya Nasi kepal saja. Entah kenapa padahal baru bertemu beberapa Menit lalu dengan Gadis Birawati ini. Naruto merasakan kenyamanan. Apa ini karena dirinya sudah nyaman di Dimensi barunya. Karena Dimensi tempat lahirnya, setiap dirinya berpergian setelah pergi dari Markas Orochimaru. Insting nya selalu mengawasi setiap Langkah Kaki nya. Karena lengah sedikit saja, apa lagi dirinya seorang Shinobi Mising-nin S sudah pasti banyak Hunter-nin yang menginginkan Kepala nya...Atau karena Dimensi ini berbeda. Atau karena ke Polosan Gadis di hadapan nya ini yang lagi asik dengan Dunia Makanan nya...entahlah. Yang pasti Tujuan dirinya ke Dimensi ini, hanya ingin _Suasana Baru _saja. Tidak lebih... Tidak kurang. Tapi... Itu tidak menjamin.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Raynare, menghela nafas berat. Lalu mendengus kesal. Orang yang dari tadi ia tunggu, belum menunjukan batang hidung nya. Apa lagi saat ini mood nya sedang buruk. Akibat Pemuda ia tolong Seminggu lalu pergi se-enaknya. Menghela nafas kedua kalinya. Menengok ke belakang, tepat nya Sosok berpakaian seperti Pendeta, berkerah sedikit tinggi dengan warna domain Hitam, berambut sedikit kuning Pucat. Yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas Bangku di Ruangan ini. Yah saat ini dirinya dan Exorcits itu atau lebih tepatnya [Exorcits Gila], berada di dalam Gereja yang sudah tidak di gunakan lagi. Kenapa dirinya mencap sosok itu dengan sebutan Exorcits Gila. Karena dirinya tidak sengaja melihat dia yang sedang membunuh Manusia dengan sadis. Dengan alasan sudah berhubungan dengan kaum Iblis.

"Aku pergi, kau tunggu dia!" Lalu melangkah ke arah Pintu Keluar Gereja ini. Seraya mengeluarkan Sayap Hitam nya dari punggung. Membuka Pintu di depannya. Dengan sekali kepakan Sayap, dirinya terbang pergi menjauh dari Gereja Tua itu. Sosok itu hanya diam atas ke pergian Raynare. Tidak lama sosok Exorcits itu bangkit dari duduk nya dan melangkah pergi. Menghiraukan perkataan Raynare tadi untuk menunggu dia. Lagi pula menunggu itu sangat membosankan.

Tidak lama dari depan Gereja Tua itu, datang sosok Naruto dengan Gadis Birawati itu bernama depan Asia. Setelah Makan di Kafe, Naruto dan Asia melanjutkan mencari Gereja Tua itu. Walau butuh Waktu lama akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan nya tepat di bagian Pinggir Kota.

"Apa ini Gereja nya, Asia?" Naruto menatap Gereja yang tidak di pakai itu yang hanya Tiga langkah di depanya. Lalu menatap Asia yang berada di samping kanan nya. "Iya. Ini Gereja nya Taketori-san." Asia menjawab dengan Manik nya memandang sekitar Gereja di depan nya. "Hu. Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil Naruto saja."

"Baik, Naruto-san." Dengan malu-malu. "Hmm..Naruto-san ayo masuk dulu!" Lanjut Asia, sekaligus mengajak Naruto yang sudah mau membantu nya, untuk masuk. Lagi pula Asia tau Pemuda yang mau membantunya ini sosok Orang baik. Walau dengan Pede nya berjalan dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa boleh aku Malam ini menginap di Gereja ini, Asia-san?" Naruto dengan enteng nya seperti tanpa beban. Lagi pula dirinya tidak punya tempat untuk tidur Malam ini. "B-boleh, lagi pula Gereja ini sudah tidak di pakai dan Umum." Asia sedikit merona malu, karena Pemuda di sampinya meminta tinggal di Gereja Malam ini.

"Baiklah ayo Masuk!" Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke Gereja itu. Setelah mendengar perkataan [Polos] Asia yang mengijinkan nya tinggal Malam ini di Gereja. Beruntung dirinya Orang di katagorikan [Baik]. Kalau tidak, mungkin ke Sucian Gadis Cantik, imut nan polos ini sudah hilang ke-esokan Hari nya. Yah... Laki-Laki mana yang tidak terangsang kecantikan nan polos Gadis Birawati ini. Apa lagi bermalam di Gereja ini. Menghela nafas berat. Walau dirinya dulu hidup di Markas Orochimaru, tapi dirinya tau tentang berhubungan hal berbau Sexy itu, walau sedikit.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

_Malam_

Dengan Payung Hitam dirinya pegang Naruto berjalan dengan tenang sedikit jauh dari Gereja Tua itu, sesekali Iris Hitam nya memandang yang membuatnya tertarik. Sesekali juga pendengaran nya, mendengar suara Jangkrik dan Hewan-Hewan Nokturnal. Terlihat Baju yang Asia temukan di dalam Gereja itu...entah punya siapa yang pasti dirinya tidak ambil pusing...yang saat ini melekat di Badan nya, terlihat di terpa Cahaya Bulan Sabit. Berwarna Hitam dengan warna emas di beberapa ujung Jaitan nya, berkerah sedikit tinggi. Karena bosan tadi, apa lagi Asia sudah tidur walau baru Jam Sembilan. Dirinya keluar dari Gereja Tua itu, mungkin kalau beruntung dirinya menemukan hal yang menarik dan-

**Deg!**

'Hm. Rupanya aku sedang beruntung.' Naruto menghentikan langkah nya tepat di sebuah Gang yang gelap, saat merasakan Energi Iblis. terlihat dari ujung Gang itu terang. Dengan tenang Naruto melangkah masuk Gang gelap itu dengan tanpa suara. Rupanya ujung Gang terlihat terang tadi adalah subuah area Sisi Gudang penyimpanan. "Hm. Sepertinya Energi Iblis ini dari dalam Gudang ini?" Naruto menempelkan Telapak Tangan Kiri ke permukaan Tembok Gudang itu.

Mendongakan Kepala nya ke atas. Terlihat Bulan Sabit seperti di gapit oleh atas bangunan Gudang ini dengan Bangunan Rumah di samping Kanan nya ini. Dengan sekali loncatan tanpa hambatan dari Payung Hitam nya, dirinya tiba di atap Bangunan Rumah ini. Angin semilir Malam dirasakan nya saat tiba di atap, sedikit menikmati itu beberapa detik. Dirinya melangkah ke tepi Tembok pembatas atap ini.

Saat tiba di tepi Bangunan Rumah ini. Dirinya sudah di suguhi pemandangan sosok Laki-Laki berambut Pirang dirinya yakini seorang Iblis, sedang terpental dari dalam Gudang itu lalu berhenti karena menghantam hingga retak Tembok Pembatas itu yang di baliknya adalah Jalan setapak. Mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sosok berambut Pirang itu ke Mulut Gudang. "Sepertinya sedang terjadi Pertempuran dari dalam Gudang itu." Guman Naruto. Tidak lama terlihat dari Mulut Gudang Cahaya berwarna Hijau, Kuning lalu di akhiri ledakan, Naruto lihat. Beberapa Menit kemudian beberapa Orang keluar dari dalam Gudang itu. Lalu menghampiri Laki-Laki yang tadi terpental. Dirinya hanya diam saat salah Satu Orang di situ melihatnya. Tepat Manik Orang itu beradu pandang dengan Iris Hitam nya. Naruto menghilang dengan Shunshin, hanya meninggalkan dedaunan yang berterbangan dengan latar Bulan Sabit.

.

.

.

Rias Gremory adalah Iblis kelas atas dari Klan Gremory, yaitu salah Satu Klan terkuat di Underworld. Saat ini, Pewaris Klan Gremory itu hanya diam memandang ke arah atas, tepatnya atap Bangunan Rumah yang berdekatan dengan Gudang tempat beberapa Menit lalu dirinya memusnahkan Iblis Liar yang membangkang kepada Raja nya. Karena Manik Mata nya tadi sempat menangkap sosok membelakangi Bulan. Di lihat dari bentuk, sosok itu membawa sebuah Payung. Tapi saat beradu pandang dengannya, sosok itu menghilang meninggalkan sesuatu dan itu dirinya tidak tau.

"Bucho, Kiba tidak apa-apa!" Mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah salah Satu bidak kesayangan nya bernama Hyoudo Issei. Yang beberapa Hari lalu oleh dia direinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis. "Baiklah, kita kembali. Akeno!". Seolah mengerti ucapan King nya, Queen dari Kelompok Pewaris Klan Gremory itu yang bernama depan Akeno...membuat Lingkaran Sihir teleprot.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

_Ke esokan Hari nya_

Angin Pagi berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan Pohon tidak jauh dari sebuah Gereja yang sudah tak di pakai. Sesekali terdengar suara Burung berkicau seiring Matahari terbit dari Timur. Terlihat di depan Gereja Tua itu, terdapat Dua Orang berbeda Gender, dengan Orang bergender Perempuan itu yang baru tiba.

"Hm. Semua sudah bersih, mungkin melihat-lihat Kota Kuoh ini tidak buruk juga." Naruto bersuara santai. Setelah membersihkan bagian Luar Gereja Tua itu, walau benci melakukan itu...tapi akhirnya Hati keras sang Pemegang Sacred Gear Rival True Longinus ini tetap melakukan nya.."Bagaimana Asia. Lagi pula Kita sama-sama baru di datang di Kota Kuoh ini." Lanjut Naruto kepada Asia yang baru datang setelah membersihkan sebagian dalam Gereja itu. "Hu'um...baiklah." Dan seperti biasa Asia menjawab dengan Polos nya. Semenjak Makan Pagi tadi Naruto juga tahu tentang ke hidupan Gadis Birawati itu.

Ke sepian..

Di jauhi...

Di kecilkan... Itu lah yang paling menonjol. Saat Asia menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto yang menanyakan tentang kehidupan nya. Dan saat itu entah ada Cahaya apa yang masuk ke dalam Hati yang berisi [Ke Tidak Pedulian] itu. Naruto dalam batin berniat melindungi Gadis Birawati nan Polos ini. Apa lagi dalam Tubuh nya membawa Sacred Gear yang ia belum tau jenis atau tipe apa Sacred Gear nya dan juga

.

.

.

.

Ramai

Satu kata yang saat ini di benak Naruto dan Asia. Setelah tiba di tempat Festival yang di tujunya. Karena bosan hanya berjalan-jalan dan mungkin Hari ini ke beruntungan Naruto, karena tidak sengaja Kuping nya menangkap percakapan Dua Orang Kekasih [Mungkin], saat berpapasan dengan dirinya dan Asia. Tentang Festival Tahunan yang di adakan Hari ini.

Dan akhirnya Naruto dan Asia di sini , tidak jauh di hadapan mereka berdua adalah keramaian Festival yang sedang berjalan. Naruto dengan pakaian tadi Malam Asia temukan di dalam Gereja itu dan Asia dengan Pakaian saat dirinya tiba di Kota ini, tapi tidak pakai Kerudung. Banyak Orang-Orang yang ingin berfoto-foto dengan mereka berdua saat memasuki Festival Tahunan itu dan saat itu Asia selalu menundukan Kepala nya [Malu] Ayolah...bagaimana tidak. Mereka berdua seperti Pangeran dan Putri dari Kerajaan. Apa lagi para Kaum Hawa yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kagum. Bagaimana tidak. Dengan Baju Hitam, dengan beberapa Ujung jaitan berwarna Emas. Dengan kerah sedikit tinggi, tidak di kancing membuat Kaos Putih polos nya terlihat. Gaya rambut cepak Merah gelap. Raut ramah selalu ia tunjukan di mana pun, kapan pun, terkecuali dalam Pertempuran itu beda artinya. Apa lagi Tangan Kanan nya yang membawa Payung Hitam yang menaungi Asia dan dirinya. Membuat siapa pun yang melihat mereka berdua berpikiran sama yaitu.

' Perfect! '

Berbagai permainan Festival Naruto dan Asia, coba. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Asia saja yang paling banyak mencoba beberapa Permaian di Festival itu. Naruto hanya beberapa saja, bahkan bisa di hitung dengan Jari.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

"Bagaimana? Asia, apa kau senang." Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Gadis Pirang di samping nya. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan beriringan berniat kembali ke Gereja. "A-ah i-ya. Arigato!" Asia menjawab dengan gugup, karena mengingat saat berfoto dengan beberapa Pengunjung yang ingin berfoto dengan nya dan Naruto. Senyum di buat Naruto mendengar jawaban Gadis di samping nya ini. "Sepertinya akan lama kita tiba di Gereja. Lebih baik kita ambil jalan Pintas, Asia." Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke atas, melihat Matahari yang mulai tenggelam. "Hmm.. " Hanya anggukan Kepala Asia sebagai Jawaban Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan langkah nya di iringi Asia di sampingnya. Lalu tidak lama Naruto dan Asia berbelok saat Gang di depan mereka sudah dekat. Terlihat dari atas Asia dan Naruto melewati sebuah Sekolah _Akademi Kuoh _saat melangkah kembali ke Gereja dengan jalan Pintas.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Di sebuah Bangunan Tua dekat Bangunan Sekolah terkenal dengan Murid nya yang berdomain bergender Perempuan, yaitu Akademi Kuoh. Terlihat dari dalam Bangunan Tua itu. Rupanya berbeda ke adaan nya saat di lihat dari luar. Terlihat juga Dua Orang bergender sama yaitu Perempuan. Sedang duduk di sopa yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa Sona, tidak biasanya kau datang sendiri ke sini." Gadis Cantik berambut Merah cerah sepantat itu menanyakan kepada Gadis berkaca Mata di depan nya dengan sedikit nada kesal. Karena dirinya sedang memikirkan Pasangan [Menurutnya] yang lewat tadi di depan Bangunan Tua ini. Karena Pasangan tadi memiliki Energi walau tidak besar dan dirinya yakin kalau mereka memiliki bernama Sacred Gear di tubuh nya. Dan juga dirinya masih penasaran kepada sosok tadi Malam ia lihat. Nah...sedang melamun memikirkan itu Sona Sahabat nya dengan se-enak jidat main masuk ke dalam Ruangan nya ini.

Gadis berkaca Mata itu hanya mendengus mendengar nada sedikit kesal dari Sahabat nya ini. "Huh. Itu salah mu sendiri... Kenapa kau melamun, aku sudah mengetuk Pintu beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban."

"Ya .. Ada apa kau datang ke sini, tidak biasanya kau membawa Tsubaki Ratu mu!" Gadis berambut Merah cerah itu mengembungkan pipi nya sebal. Membetulkan Kaca Mata nya yang melorot. Sekaligus ciri khas nya. Gadis berkaca Mata bernama depan Sona itu berkata "Lupakan itu. Aku kesini hanya memberi Informasi. Yang aku dapat dari Onee-sama kalau Diadora Astaroth Pewaris Klan Astaroth menghilang atau mungkin... Mati. Karena ia tidak di temukan dimana-mana. Terakhir terdeteksi di Dunia Manusia dan itu membuat Underworld kacau. Apa lagi dia adik Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub. Dan itu membuat Tiga Fraksi menegang."

Tepat setelah mendengar Informasi itu. Entah kenapa Gadis berambut Merah cerah itu yang bernama depan Rias. Mengingat sosok Misterius tadi Malam yang dirinya liat. Bahkan cara menghilang nya sungguh aneh menurutnya dan itu tidak ada yang sama cara menghilang seperti Para Mahluk yang pernah ia lihat..

"Baiklah...hanya itu aku sampaikan, ada banyak urusan OSIS yang harus aku kerjakan."

Rias hanya diam saat Sona pergi dari Ruangan nya. Menghela nafas berat. Tidak menyangka Masalah datang dengan beruntun. Mengambil gagang Gelas yang berisi Air Teh di atas Meja itu, dengan anggun dirinya meminum Teh tersebut.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Dengan santai Naruto menatap sosok tidak jauh di depannya. Dirinya tau sosok di hadapannya ini yang menghadang dirinya dan Asia adalah sosok Orang [Gila] dan itu mengingatkan Guru nya saat masih Hidup.

"Asia! Kenapa kau bersama Pemuda cepak itu. Dari kemarin kau di cari Raynare-sama!" Seyum ramah terkesan [aneh] di buat Naruto. Karena sifat Aslinya saat akan bertarung nya muncul. Apa lagi saat mendengar Nama [Raynare]. Membuat dirinya tertarik. Katakan firasatnya mengatakan kalau beberapa Hari ke depan akan ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dirinya dan buruk untuk Asia. Dan dirinya juga merasakan kekuatan dari Sosok di hadapannya walau [kecil].

Asia hanya diam dan malah menyembunyikan badan nya di belakang Tubuh Naruto. Walau polos, Naruto tau Asia merasakan Niat [Jahat] dari Sosok itu. Terlihat jelas memang. Seperti kesimpulannya tadi, Raut Wajah sosok di hadapannya, mengingat kan dirinya kepada Orochimaru, walau Raut Guru lebih sangar nan Gila menurutnya.

"Hei, Gadis rendahan! Kenapa kau masih di situ." Sosok di hadapan Naruto dan Asia, bersuara sedikit kesal. Melihat reaksi Gadis birawati itu.

Dengan senyum ramah Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk Tangan Kiri nya ke arah Sosok di hadapan nya. Sebagai sudah berpengalaman dirinya tau kalau sosok itu berniat buruk kepada Asia. Terbukti dari sosok itu yang memanggil Asia dari awal ke 'Gadis rendahan' dan nada bicara nya juga terselip niat kejahatan.

"Maaf Tuan, sepertinya Asia tidak ingin pergi dengan anda."

"Cih. Terpaksa aku harus membunuh mu. Biar dia tau." Entah sejak kapan sosok itu sudah memegang sebuah Pistol berwarna Putih di Tangan Kirinya dan mengacungkan moncong Pistol itu ke arah tepat kening Naruto. Menyeringai...

**Dor..Dor..**

Dengan cepat moncong Pistol itu memuntahkan Dua peluru berwarna Putih dengan beruntun ke arah kening Naruto.

Seringain sosok belum di ketahui Namanya itu oleh Naruto, semakin lebar. Melihat Pemuda cepak itu jatuh dengan kening nya mengeluarkan Darah segar dan dirinya melihat Gadis rendahan itu mencoba membangunkannya dengan Air Mata mengalir. Mata nya membulat mendengar suara perkataan dari belakang.

"Kau pikir, aku selemah itu."

Dengan cepat sosok memegang Pistol itu membalikan diri ke belakang. "Ba-bagaimana k-kau masih Hidup!" Tidak percaya sosok memegang Pistol itu. Melihat Naruto masih Hidup, yang berdiri santai dengan Payung Hitam nya. Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi lawannya."Karena kau tidak bisa membunuhk-"

**Dor!**

**Dor!**

**Dor!**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah di tembaki dengan Peluru putih dari Sosok lawannya. "Hahahahahah...sekarang kau Mati! Rendahan!" Tawa pisko keluar dari Mulut lawan Naruto. Saat melihat Tubuh Naruto yang tumbang akibat semua Peluru yang di muntahkan Pistol nya tepat mengenai Kepalanya.

"Huh. Kau terlalu Na-" Naruto muncul kembali di belakang sosok lawannya itu dan lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak terselesaikan. Akibat Empat peluru sudah menembus Daging tepat Jantungnya. Kejadian hal sama pun terjadi kembali, hingga ter-ulang-ulang. Dengan sesekali Sosok yang menjadi lawan Naruto, menebas dengan Pedang Cahaya nya. Yang entah dari mana sosok itu mengeluarkan Pedang Cahaya nya.

.

.

.

.

Tertunduk dengan Nafas memburu. Keringat membanjiri kulitnya. Tenaganya sudah terkuras Habis. Dengan ketakutan luar biasa kepada sosok Naruto yang saat ini di hadapannya. Karena setiap ia tembak dan di tebas oleh dirinya. Sosok Naruto Mati tapi tidak lama muncul kembali. Bahkan sosok menjadi lawan Naruto tidak menyadari kalau di sekitar nya sudah berubah dengan Langit berwarna Merah Darah.

Naruto bisa saja membunuh Sosok di hadapannya ini yang menjadi Korban Genjutsu nya yang dapat mengontrol Penglihatan Lawan dan mengontrol kekhawatiran Lawan. Dan dirinya harus berterimakasih kepada Uchiha Itachi..karena sudah mau menunjukan teknik [Lumayan] tapi mematikan dan waktu itu dirinya menganalisa tentang Jurus Genjutsu itu. Dan tidak lama akhirnya menemukan solusi mempelajari Genjutsu itu. Karena saat di Dunia Shinobi dirinya pernah bertarung dengan Jenius Klan Uchiha itu dan saat itu dirinya tau tentang Genjutsu itu...yang bernama _Genjutsu Utakata._

'Sepertinya tidak membunuh Orang ini akan berguna. Untuk bawahan. Tidak buruk juga. Khukhukhu!' Naruto menatap remeh sosok lawannya. "Aku tidak akan membunuh mu, tapi dengan syarat. Kau harus patuh kepadaku. Tapi itu terserah kau.. "

Walau sudah tidak punya tenaga sosok yang menjadi Lawan Naruto mendongakan Kepala nya dan dengan susuah payah mencoba berdiri. "Hahh...hhaah...hahh baik. Hahh..aku akan patuh di perintahmu, Tuan.." Dengan Nafas tidak beraturan .

"Hm. Baiklah,... Ohya...kalau sudah berurusan dengan ku. Kau jangan berani-berani 'Main' di belakang ku... Kau mengerti." Naruto dengan nada penekanan di kata 'Mati' dan dengan nada dingin di kalimat akhir.

"Hahh...baik, Tuan!" Masih dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Lagi pula tidak buruk juga. Mempunyai 'Tuan' yang kuat dan tak bisa Mati [Menurutnya].

_Dunia nyata_

Terlihat Naruto tersenyum ramah. Setelah meng-Genjutsu lawannya saat dirinya mengacungkan Telunjuk Tangan Kirinya tadi. Mungkin kalau jeli senyum itu terkesan [aneh]. Terlihat Asia masih menyembunyikan Badan nya di balik Tubuh tegap Naruto. "N-naruto-san, kenapa tiba-tiba Orang itu Pingsan?" Asia menanyakan kepada Naruto. Karena melihat Orang yang tadi akan mengajaknya tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan.

"Dia tidak ap-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Asia tiba-tiba mendekati Orang yang sudah menjadi bawahannya itu. Tidak lama Naruto melihat Aura Hijau muda keluar dari Telapak Tangan Kecil Asia yang sedang di atas dada bawahannya itu.

'Jadi. Sacred Gear nya dapat menyembuhkan Luka! Menarik.'

**•**

**•**

**•**

**••••••**

**••••**

**••**

**•**

**~_To. Be. Continued_~**

**•**

**A/N : Hohoho Kelar juga Chapter 3 ini!**

**Bagaimana interaksi Naruto dengan Asia! Udah hanya segitu saja dari yusuf.**

**Semoga tidak membosankan...**

**Saran dan Kritiknya di Kolom Review!**

**©yusufnur321**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**The Black True Longinus™**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi™**

**Author : yusufnur321®**

**Summary :**

_**Dia datang dari Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear Rival dari True Longinus... Murid dari salah satu Legend Sannin Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi...[White/Black]**_

**_Warning : Godlike, Strong, Typo,...Dll_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**A/N : Mah~..kembali lagi...maaf lama UP lebih dari Seminggu! soalnya yusuf sibuk dan juga Hp nya selalu error...**

**Tapi tetap kok... Yusuf usahakan UP selalu..**

**Jawab Review :**

**• Harem Naru hmm...mungkin yusuf tambah dua lagi, tapi liat saja ke depan nya.**

**• Reynare ? Liat saja ke depan nya, ya!**

**• Asia, jadi Iblis atau tidak. Mungkin Chapter ini atau depan akan terjawab.**

**• Kabar Great Red-chan ? Tenang...Great-chan pasti akan bertemu lagi sama Naru kok! Dan soal sifatnya yusuf pikir kan ke depannya..**

**• Oh~...Asia jadi adik Naru. Sepertinya tidak! Yusuf buat Asia salah satu Harem Naru. Ma'f.**

**• Gedoudama ? Seperti iya!**

•

•

**[Naruto dalam Fic ini dapat menggunakan Jutsu-Jutsu Ninja, tentu sesuai Elemen dan kemampuannya, jangan heran tentang sifat Naruto]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelan membuka kedua kelopak Matanya. "Ugh!" Meringis pelan merasakan denyutan teramat sakit di Kepalanya yang di penuhi Rambut abu-abu pucat. 'Dimana aku?' Batinya menanyakan keberadaan nya sekarang saat ini. Mengerjapkan kedua Mata nya, memperjelas penglihatannya yang memburam. Langit-Langit Gereja pertama di lihatnya, menurutnya tidak asing saat penglihatannya sudah tidak buram lagi. Dengan sangat cepat suatu ingatan menghantamnya. Jadi dirinya Pingsan setelah bertarung dengan sosok yang sekarang menjadi Tuan nya itu.

"Kau sadar juga." Sedikit kaget saat suara bernada dingin itu Masuk pendengarannya. Berusaha menggerakan Badan nya untuk duduk. Walau membutukan sedikit waktu. Akhirnya Badan nya duduk. Menengok ke asal suara tadi. Melihat sosok Naruto yang saat ini duduk di salah Satu Kursi di Ruangan ini dengan elegent nya. Plus Payung Hitam yang senantiasa di genggamnya di Tangan Kanan. Dengan Pakaian yang di temukan Asia Dua Hari lalu dalam Gereja Tua ini. Selama Dua Hari belakangan ini, Naruto hanya melihat-lihat Kota Kuoh dengan Birawati polos itu. Sesekali juga Naruto membantu Asia yang membersihkan Halaman Gereja Tua..walau enggan.

"Siapa Nama mu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sudah berubah menjadi ramah dan bersahabat, saat Anak Buah nya sudah menguasai raga nya. Menatap sosok Tuan baru nya dengan tatapan, Menjijikan menurut Naruto. "Hentikan tatapan menjijikan itu. Aku bertanya siapa Nama mu, bodoh!" Naruto dingin nan berbahaya dan tidak lupa sedikit mengeluarkan Tekanan Chakra nya. "F-freed Sellzen." Dengan Takut Sosok bernama depan Freed menjawab yang saat ini sudah berdiri tegap di depan Naruto. Berbanding kebalik dengan raut [sadis] nya yang selalu bertengger di Wajah nya. "Hm. Freed, tidak buruk! Sekarang...beritahu aku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Asia. Pertama aku lihat kau sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu kepada Asia bersama Reynare.." Walau sebenarnya Naruto sudah tau, karena setelah Masuk ke dalam pikiran Anak Buah nya ini, Naruto mengetahui semua rencana dan semua rencana itu Asia lah yang berperan sangat penting di dalamnya...

Freed, diam. Memikirkan untuk menjawab atau tidak. Rencana yang sudah tersusun rapih ini kepada Tuan baru nya. "Ren-"

"Aku sudah tau apa rencana mu bersama Raynare dan Jendral Da-Tenshi itu." Naruto memotong perkataan Freed, seraya berdiri dari duduk nya. Karena jawaban yang ia inginkan sudah terjawab tadi. Yaitu [kesetiaan]. Jawaban itu dia ambil saat Freed akan menjawab Pertanyaannya..

"Kembalilah ke Tuan mu dulu dan bersifatlah dengan Normal. Tapi ingat, kau anak buahku sekarang.." Naruto berkata sebelum melangkah Pergi dari ruangan itu.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Sepasang Kaki itu berjalan tenang menaik satu Persatu anak tangga dalam Gereja Tua ini. Melangkah santai menuju Pintu tidak jauh di depannya. Hening, sesekali Mata nya menangkap Cahaya Bulan Purnama yang menerobos masuk dari fentalasi Udara di Gereja Tua ini. Hanya butuh Enam langkah dirinya tiba di depan Pintu itu, menggerakan Tangan Kiri nya untuk membuka Pintu di depannya. Sensasi dingin dirasakan permukaan Kulitnya, akibat Angin Malam yang berhembus pelan. Saat dirinya membuka Pintu atap Gereja tua ini. Menggerakan Kaki nya untuk melangkah ke tepi atap Gereja tua ini. Mengadahkan Kepala nya ke atas, untuk menatap Bulan Purnama yang bersinar terang di hiasi Awan-Awan di sekitarnya dan itu menambah kesan tersendiri di Mata Naruto.

WHUUSSS..

Tiba-tiba Angin Malam menerpa tubuh Naruto membuat Baju yang melekat di Badannya berkibar pelan.. Di iringi tiba-tiba Payung Hitam yang di genggamnya berpendar Hitam dan berkedip-kedip, walau sekarang Malam...itu tidak membuat Pendar Hitam itu tidak kelihatan. 'Oh~...aku lupa.' Batinya. Baru ingat dirinya datang ke Dimensi ini membawa 'dia' dan sosok Mahluk itu. Hu...apa karena Gadis Birawati itu, membuat dirinya lupa kalau dirinya tidak datang sendiri ke Dimensi ini. Tapi...entah lah. Yang penting dirinya sudah mengingat hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Payung Hitam nya berpendar kembali dan berkedip-kedip. "Hm...Mereka berdua bisa menunggu. Dan sepertinya ada yang menarik. Khekhekhekhe.." Guman Naruto Iris Hitam nya menangkap dari [jauh] sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian Mata nya. Dari tempat dirinya berdiri saat ini. 'Saat nya...mempermainkan Perasaan~...khukhukhu...!' Di iringi entah dari mana dedaunan berputar-putar mengelilinginya dari bawah perlahan ke atas dan di ikuti Tubuh Naruto menghilang. Meninggalkan dedaunan yang menyebar berjatuhan...

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat atau lebih tepatnya belakang Gedung pencakar Langit. Suasana hening, mencekam di rasakan di setiap Permukaan Tembok belakang Gedung pencakar Langit itu. Dua Tong sampah berukuran besar menghiasi belakang Gedung itu. Hanya sedikit Cahaya Bulan yang menyeruak di sekitar belakang Gedung itu membuat siapa pun Orang yang melewati tempat itu akan mempercepat langkahnya. [Takut].

Tiba-tiba dari ketidak adaan. Dedaunan Pohon berputar cepat menimbulkan hempasan kecil Udara. Perlahan dedaunan itu memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dengan wajah [aneh] nya...yang entah kapan sifat anehnya itu muncul. Menggerakan kedua kaki nya menuju Energi dirinya rasakan saat tiba di tempat ini dengan senyum ramah terkesan [aneh] nya.

Tidak lama Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sosok Iblis [Liar] bergender Perempuan. Terlihat jelas karena kedua Oppai nya terpangpang jelas di iris Hitam nya. Sedang memakan dengan rakus tubuh Manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa, dari pakaian yang masih utuh sosok tak bernyawa itu adalah seorang Pelajar. Bau anyir khas Darah menyeruak sangat kental di sekitar tempat Naruto. Senyum ramah terkesan [aneh] yang membuat siapa pun pasti akan berfikir Positif, tercipta di Wajah ramah Naruto. Melihat Iblis Liar tidak jauh di depan nya.. Baru mengetahui keberadaan nya. Berjalan tenang dengan Payung Hitam nya, Naruto mendekati Perempuan Iblis Liar itu yang saat ini menghentikan Makan nya.

Senyum terkesan aneh Naruto mengembang.. Melihat sebuah pancaran kepedihan dan perasaan lainnya dari Mata Ruby Perempuan Iblis Liar itu. Saat melihat ke arahnya.

"**Hu! Berani sekali kau Manusia mendatangi ku. Hmmm... Lagi pula Perut ku masih lapar!**" Perempuan Iblis Liar itu bersuara berat saat melihat Manusia mendekat ke arah nya. Walau sebenarnya perkataan itu hanya untuk menggrentak supaya Manusia di depannya, Lari.

"Tenang...aku tau perkataan mu itu hanya untuk menakuti Manusia seperti ku." Naruto masih melangkah mendekati Perempuan Iblis Liar itu yang saat ini sudah berdiri memperlihatkan Kulit nya berwarna Biru tua sedikit bersisik..walau sedikit remang, akibat minimnya Cahaya di sekitar Iblis Liar itu. Dan kenapa ia tahu kalau perkataan itu hanya untuk menggrentak saja. Katakanlah kepada Mata nya. Karena Tiga Hari belakangan ini dirinya melihat Perempuan Iblis Liar ini setiap Malam Hari membawa Tubuh Manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa. Beberapa Hari dia telusuri, ternyata Tubuh Manusia tak bernyawa itu adalah Orang-Orang tak berguna di Masyarakat..

"**K-kau-**" GRBBB

Ucapan Perempuan Iblis Liar itu terpotong akibat Manusia yang mendekatinya tadi, sudah memeluk nya dengan Satu Tangan. Karena satu Tangan nya lagi sedang menggenggam gagang Payung. "Tenang. Kau pasti tersiksa menjalankan kehidupan seperti ini." Naruto bersuara di akhiri dengan senyum aneh nya dan seraya memper-erat pelukan satu Tangan nya. Perempuan Iblis Liar itu, diam. Dengan iris bergetar, kaget. Dengan Perasaan campur aduk...sepanjang Hidupnya menjadi Iblis Liar, baru kali ini ada Manusi-

CREESSS

Dengan cepat sebuah bilah Pedang mengkilap sudah menebas Perempuan Iblis Liar itu menjadi dua bagian. Terlihat dari jauh Naruto yang tadi memeluk Iblis Liar itu. Sekarang sudah menjaga jarak. Huh...hilang sudah. Niat nya hanya untuk mempermainkan [perasaan] Perempuan Iblis Liar itu. Ya seperti dirinya lakukan kepada Birawati yang ia bunuh waktu baru Datang ke Dimensi ini. Menyipitkan Mata nya melihat beberapa Orang yang ia yakini, Iblis. Berjalan mendekatinya. Sebenarnya sudah tau dari tadi, kalau dari tadi dirinya di mata-matai oleh beberapa Orang beberapa Satu Menit yang lalu.

"Siapa kau?" Sosok tadi yang menebas Mati Perempuan Iblis Liar itu bersuara. Di lihat Penglihatan Naruto. Sosok itu, berperawakan Remaja tanggung seperti dirinya. Yang paling mencolok adalah sosok Iblis itu berambut Pirang seperti Asia. Tidak lama beberapa Orang yang Naruto yakini Iblis juga sudah tiba di dekat Iblis berambut Pirang mencolok itu.

'Menarik!' Batin Naruto. Karena tidak menyangka kedatangan Iblis-Iblis Dua Hari lalu ia lihat di atas atap Bangunan Rumah. Senyum ramah di buat di Wajah Naruto dan menatap Iblis-Iblis di depan nya.

"Hati-hati semua, dia yang aku ceritakan kepada kalian kemarin!' Perempuan Iblis berambut Merah cerah itu memperingati. Karena saat dia melihat pertama kali sosok Pemuda tidak jauh di depan nya. Dirinya yakin Pemuda mungkin se-umuran dengan nya itu, Kuat. Walau belum tau dan belum lihat kekuatan Pemuda berambut cepak di depan nya. Tapi cara bergerak dan berdirinya sudah membuktikan kalau Pemuda cepak tidak jauh di depannya adalah Orang yang Kuat. Hanya anggukan lah dari beberapa Budak nya sebagai jawaban ia terima.

Tiba-tiba Payung Hitam yang di genggam Naruto berpendar Hitam tipis dan berkedip-kedip. Seraya Iris Hitam Naruto memandang Pemuda Iblis di samping Kanan Iblis Gadis berambut Merah itu.' Oh...jadi Pemuda itu pemegang Boosted Gear. Hm...menarik..' Dengan menggerakan Kedua Kaki nya Maju ke depan. Membuat Iblis-Iblis tidak jauh di depan nya memposisikan lebih untuk siaga.

**[Boost!]**

Senyum aneh Naruto semakin melebar saat melihat Cahaya Merah di lengan Tangan Kiri Pemuda Iblis itu dan di iringi terdengar suara mekanik masuk pendengaran nya. Rupa panya benar, Pemuda Iblis berambut Coklat itu pemilik Sacred Gear Boosted Gear. Sacred Gear tipe Longinus dengan kemampuan istimewa yang dapat menambah Kekuatan per-detik. Kalau tidak salah.

'Hm...bermain sedikit, tidak buruk juga. Lagi pula aku ingin mencoba sesuatu.' Naruto menghilang menimbulkan hempasan kecil Udara di tempat. Membuat para Iblis di depannya, Kaget atas ke cepatan Naruto. "Perhatikan sekitar kalian. Aku yakin dia masih di sini!" Perempuan Iblis berambut Merah panjang itu menginstruksi. Di lihat dari kelakuan, Perempuan Iblis itu adalah sang Ketuanya.

"Baik Bochou!" Serempak.

"Hm...Kucing Manis.." Guman Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Iblis ber-aura seperti Kucing itu atau mungkin Kucing. Dangan Tangan Kiri sudah membentuk Hand Seal, satu Tangan. Iblis ber-aura Kucing itu menegang saat mendengar suara itu. Apa lagi hembusan nafas pelan menerpa Kulit Leher jenjang nya. 'Apa!' Batin tidak percaya Iblis ber-aura Kucing itu bergender Perempuan bertubuh kecil atau lebih tepatnya LOLI. Pendengaran nya juga mendengar suara teman-teman nya yang memperingatinya.

"Koneko!" . "Koneko-chan!"

'Cih! Ke cepatan nya melebihi Kiba!' Dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang Pemuda Iblis berambut Coklat itu berniat berlari ke arah Iblis ber-aura Kucing itu bernama depan Koneko. Tapi baru dua langkah Pemuda Iblis itu sudah di cegat Pemuda Iblis berambut Pirang. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kiba!"

"Issei-kun. Jangan gegabah, bisa saja sosok itu membunuh Koneko. Kalau kau melakukan tindakan ceroboh seperti itu!"

"Benar kata Kiba. Kau jangan ceroboh Issei!" Ketua Para Iblis itu menimpal.

'Fufufufufu...Pemuda yang menarik!' Batin Perempuan Iblis berambut Drak Blue itu dengan Manik nya menatap Naruto yang saat ini berada di belakang Kohai nya.

Tiba-tiba dari balik Baju Murid Orochimaru itu. Keluar Kepala Ular bersisik Hitam mengkilap dengan lidah terjulur-julur, perlahan Ular itu merayap ke atas Pundak kanan Iblis ber-aura Kucing itu yang bernama Koneko. "Jadi Nama mu...Koneko. Hm...Nama yang Imut." Naruto menuntun Kepalanya ke samping Pipi kanan Koneko. Dengan Ular se-ukuran Lengan Orang Dewasa itu sudah melilit Tubuh mungil Koneko, tanpa sepengetahuan sang empu tubuh nya..

'Ular? Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Ketua Para Iblis itu melihat Ular bersisik Hitam mengkilap, entah datang dari mana sudah melilit Tubuh Budak mungil nya itu.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Iblis berambut Drak Blue itu yang di ikat Pony Tail dengan Pita Orange. 'Fufufufufu...' Sama Manik nya melihat Ular bersisik Hitam se-ukuran Lengan Dewasa itu.

Naruto mengangkat Kepala nya dan memandang Iblis-Iblis di hadapan nya dengan ramah, tapi itu terkesan [aneh] menurut para Iblis di hadapannya. "Neh...Sekiryuute bertarung lah, kalau kau menang aku akan kembalikan...Kucing Manis ini." Ujar Naruto seraya Tangan Kirinya mendekap kedua Bahu mungil Koneko dengan memposiaikan Kepala nya di atas pucuk Kepala Iblis ber-aura Kucing ini.

'**Lawan dia Partner, lagi pula aku tidak merasakan Pancaran Kekuatan Besar di tubuh nya. Jadi tunjukan jati diri mu sebagai Sekiryuute!**' Suara masuk di pikiran Sang Sekiryuute di iringi Bola Kristal berwarna Hijau di Punggung Gauntlet nya berkedip-kedip. Menengok ke arah Bochou nya untuk meminta persetujuan dan hanya anggukan dari sosok ia sebut Bochu sebagai jawaban. 'Iya'.

"Ayo Ddraig. Kita tunjukan kekuatan kita!"

**[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boo-**

DUGK!

BUMMMM...

Belum sempat menggandakan Kekuatan nya ke tingkat tinggi. Sang Sekiryuute atau bisa di kenal Hyoudo Issei sudah terpental dan berhenti menghantam Tembok Bangunan yang tidak jauh di belakangnya. Akibat sosok Naruto muncul dengan Payung Hitam nya yang sudah menguncup di depan nya dengan Tangan Kiri menyapu dengan keras Rahangnya. Sepontan serangan ke jutan tadi yang hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik, membuat Para Iblis berada di situ, Kaget tanpa bergerak.

"Issei!" Baru sadar, melihat salah satu Budak kesayangan nya terpental menghantam Tembok Bangunan. Ketua Para Iblis itu atau bisa di kenal Rias Gremory berlari ke arah Pion nya. Baru satu langkah, Manik nya membulat kaget karena sosok Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan nya. Tanpa perasaan kalau di depannya Perempuan. Naruto mencekik Leher jenjang Ketua Occult Research Club itu dengan sedikit keras.

"Uhk!" Erengan sakit keluar dari Mulut Rias, akibat Leher jenjang nya di cekik tanpa perasaan. Mata nya membulat merasakan Kedua Kaki nya perlahan terangkat ke atas. 'Uhk- cepat sekali!'.

Melihat itu Pemuda Iblis berambut Pirang bernama depan Kiba. Melesat ke arah sosok Naruto dengan Pedang berwarna domain Merah di genggamnya.

TRNK!

Shuut...Shuut!

Bilah Pedang itu beradu dengan Payung Hitam Naruto. Di iringi Dua Ekor Ular bersisik Hitam keluar dari balik lengan Baju Kanan Naruto dan dengan cepat melilit tubuh Pemuda Iblis itu, hingga tak bisa bergerak.

BRKK!

Dan jatuh.

Akeno sang Ratu Kelompok Iblis Gremory dengan ke jelian tingkat tinggi membidik Tubuh Naruto. Terlihat juga Kilatan Petir Kuning menyelimuti Telapak Tangan Kanan nya. 'Dapat!'.

SHUUTTT..

Dengan pikirannya Akeno manipulasi Petir yang menyelimuti Telapak tangan Kanan nya untuk memanjang dengan sangat cepat mengarah tepat Batok Kepala Naruto. Senyum sadis mengembang di wajah menggodanya. Serangan nya tepat mengenai Batok Kepala Sosok Naruto dan itu membuat cekikan di Leher Sang Pewaris Klan Gremory terlepas.

"Uhk! Terimakas-" Rias tidak melanjutkan Ucapan nya. Karena melihat Tubuh sosok Naruto tercerai berai menjadi beberapa Ular kecil. Dengan cepat Rias mendongak kan Kepala nya ke arah Akeno, seperti dugaan nya sosok Naruto sudah berada di belakang Ratu nya itu. "Akeno di belakang mu!".

Seluruh badan Akeno menegang seketika. Merasakan benda basah kenyal seperti [seakan menjilat] Pipi Kanan nya. Tubuhnya semakin menegang merasakan hembusan hangat di area Lehernya. "Hm...jangan pikir serangan Sengatan kecil itu, mengenaiku." Naruto bersuara di belakang Akeno dan entah sejak kapan Payung Hitam nya sudah mengembang. Tiba-tiba Ular berukuran sedang keluar dari balik Kerah Baju Naruto. Ular bersisik Hitam itu merayap dengan cepat ke atas Pundak Kanan Gadis Iblis itu. Dengan cepat Ular itu melilit Leher jenjang Ratu dari Rias itu. Ular itu Membuka mulutnya menunjukan kedua Taring tajam, terlihat dari terpaan sinar rembulan. Sebuah Cairan seperti akan menetes di kedua Ujung taringnya. 'Mari kita lihat.'

"Ahk!" Meringis kecil. Saat Taring tajam itu menancab dalam Kulit mulus Leher nya. Tiba-tiba Akeno merasakan tubuh nya lemas seketika. Senyum aneh Naruto tercipta. Merasakan sengatan kecil di tubuh nya. Menandakan tanda [Segel] buatannya berkerja. Walau dia kecewa Gadis Iblis ini hanya mempunyai kekuatan, menurtnya [kecil] 'Hm...sukses. Tapi sayang Kekuatan nya hanya segini saja. Tapi lain kali aku harus melihat dulu kemampuan target ku.'

BRUUK

Tubuh Gadis Iblis Ratu dari Rias itu tumbang, jatuh ke permukaan Jalan bersemen itu..

Tanda segel [Shiru Kyodo] sebuah tanda segel buatan nya yang terinspirasi dari [Segel Kutukan] di tubuh nya ini. Cara kerjanya pun sama seperti Segel Kutukan ciptaan Sensei nya. Tapi juga terdapat perbedaan besar di antara [Segel Kutukan] Sensei nya dengan [Segel Shiru Kyodo] nya. Kalau segel Kutukan sensei nya dapat memberikan kekuatan besar kepada siapa pun yang memiliki segel Kutukan itu. Tapi Segel Shiru Kyodo dia buat nya, berbanding kebalik. Siapa pun yang memiliki segel Shiru Kyodo itu. Kekuatan nya akan terserap bahkan sari kehidupan nya juga perlahan terhisap ke si [menanamkan nya!]. Tentu Pepatah mutlak di Dunia Shinobi. Walau sekarang ia tidak di Dunia kelahiran nya tapi pepatah itu masih berlaku. Semakin hebat sebuah Jurus, berarti semakin besar juga resiko nya. Hal itu pun terbukti Naruto saat akan menanamkan Segel Shiru Kyodo nya ke tubuh Gadis Iblis berwajah menggoda itu..membutuhkan 80% Chakra nya. Walau sedikit kecewa. Ternyata kekuatan Gadis Iblis ini tidak seperti apa yang di pikiran nya. Walau niat awal nya dia akan menanamkan Segel itu ke Si Sekiryuute. Tap-

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Akeno!"

Lamunan Naruto buyar, karena sebuah terikan tertangkap pendengaran nya. Mendongak kan Kepalanya ke depan. Melihat Gadis Iblis berambut panjang Merah nan cantik berlari ke arah nya. Manik Hitam nya menyipit sebuah Energi terkonsentrasi di atas telapak Tangan Kanan Gadis Iblis itu membentuk Bola se-ukuran Bola Kasti. Tiba-tiba Payung Hitam di genggamnya berpendar Hitam dan berkedip-kedip. 'Hm. Begitu yah...kekuatan mengagumkan. Kalau saja tadi aku tanam kan [Segel] itu ke Gadis Iblis itu. Pasti aku dapat mempunyai kekuatan itu..' Tidak mau ambil resiko seperti apa yang ia tau dari Sacred Gear nya. Naruto melompat ke belakang menjaga jarak.

Senyum ramah terkesan aneh di buat nya." Sampai jumpa lagi, Iblis-chan!" Tepat setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu. Naruto menghilang meninggal kan dedaunan yang berputar-putar dan menyebar, lalu berjatuhan.

Rias Gremory hanya memandang kosong tempat ke pergian sosok Naruto. Tersentak, mengingat Bidak-Bidak Iblis nya tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan sosok Pemuda berambut Merah cepak itu. Mengecek ke adaan Ratu nya Akeno. Karena khawatir dari yang dia lihat Ular ber-ukuran sedang tadi menggigit Leher jenjang Akeno. Mata nya menyipit melihat sesuatu di Kulit Leher Ratu nya yang terhalang oleh Rambut lebat Drak Blue nya. Gambar Pola Bintang berwarna Hitam lah, Mata nya lihat setelah menyibak Rabut Ratun nya itu. "A-apa ini akibat gigitan Ular itu. Kalau iya, apa yang dia lakukan kepada Akeno?" Guman nya.

Tersentak kaget saat suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Bochou, kau tidak apa-apa?" Menengok ke arah asal suara itu. Rias melihat Rook nya alias Koneko. Walau kaget rupanya Rook nya masih sadarkan diri...Menengok ke arah Kiba yang tak sadarkan diri, akibat lilitan Dua Ular bersisik Hitam tadi. Yang entah kapan sudah menghilang. Dia menganggukan Kepalanya 'ia' sebagai jawab pertanyaan itu. Lalu menatap Rook nya itu yang dari ras Youkai Nekomata."Koneko, tolong bawa tubuh Kiba yang Pingsan ke samping tubuh Akeno."

"Baik, Bochou!" Balas Koneko, walau tubuh nya sangat lemas. Karena Ular Naruto keluarkan dapat menghisap Energi apa pun dengan perlahan. Itu pun Naruto dengan susuh payang bereksperimen saat di Dunia Shinobi dan akhirnya dia bisa menyatukan salah satu kemampuan Sarced Gear nya ke beberapa Ular-Ular yang dia keluarkannya. Dan itu sebabnya Kiba Pingsan akibat Energi nya di hisap oleh kedua Ular Naruti sekaligus...

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Naruto berjalan tenang di bawah Bulan Purnama. Menghiraukan Orang-Orang berjalan berpapasan dengannya. Plus terlihat Payung Hitam di genggam Tangan Kirinya, memayungi tubuh nya dari sinar rembulan. Menghela nafas berat ke dua kalinya. Setelah pergi dari Kelompok Iblis itu. Hingga saat ini tidak menemukan hal apa saja lah...yang membuat Mata nya menarik. Terlihat Iris Hitam nya dari tadi bergerak liar ke segala selak beluk di sekitarnya. Senyum terkesan [aneh] itu tercipta di wajah Naruto. Saat Iris Hitam nya jatuh ke sebuah tempat Bar besar.

TIdak membutuhkan Waktu lama melangkah. Naruto tiba di depan Pintu utama Bar itu. Tanpa hambatan apa pun Naruto melangkah masuk melewati Empat Penjaga Bar itu yang berpakaian serba Hitam. Berbadan kekar. Mungkin akibat cara berpakaian dirinya yang seperti Boss-Boss besar...membuat Ke Empat Penjaga itu tidak berani mencegat nya.

.

.

.Riuh, Ramai. Orang-Orang Malam. Iris Hitam Naruto lihat, saat tiba di dalam Bar. Melangkah mendekat ke sebuah Meja terbuat dari Batu Marmer membentuk Huruf 'U'. Terlihat juga beberapa Kursi di situ. Terlihat juga ada beberapa Orang yang duduk di Kursi itu dengan eksperi lepas di temani segelas Bir. Seolah Hidup tanpa beban di Dunia ini. Sekali hentakan kecil, Payung Hitam nya menguncup. Duduk dengan elegent saat tiba di salah satu Kursi di dekatnya dan dengan cekatan Tangan Kanan nya mengambil Gelas Mungil berisi Bir itu. Sekali tenggak Cairan Bir itu masuk ke tenggorokan nya. Seraya Iris Hitam nya memandang ke Orang-Orang yang di dalam Bar itu. Karena saat akan duduk tadi, dia merasakan Energi besar yang terasa di tekan hingga ke titik terendah. Dia yakin sosok yang mempunyai Energi kuat dan bukan sosok sembarangan.

"Menambah Tuan." Menengok ke asal suara. "Pertanyaan bodoh, apa kau tidak lihat." Dingin Naruto, mungkin Pelayan itu baru berkerja di tempat ini. Jadi tidak tau isarat yang dia berikan. Tangan terjulur menggenggam Gelas. Yang artinya mengisyaratkan menambah lagi.

"B-baik, Tuan." Pelayan itu sembari menuangkan Cairan Bir itu ke dalam Gelas kecil di genggam Naruto. Menggerakan Tangan Kanan nya Naruto menuntun Gelas kecil itu ke Mulut nya. Sebelum sebuah hantaman kecil ke tubuh nya dan itu membuat Cairan Bir dalam Gelas di genggamnya, sedikit terciprat membasahi Wajah Tampan nya. Di iringi Pendengaran nya, mendengar Pertengkaran kecil di belakangnya. Dari suara ia tebak. Perempuan dan Laki-Laki...

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan Pria itu!"

Sebuah terikan dari suara adalah bergender Perempuan. Hmm...jadi masalahnya tentang 'Pernikahan'. Pikir Naruto. Menghiraukan itu Naruto berniat menenggak Cairan Bir itu yang baru di tuangkan oleh Pelayan tadi. Tinggal Satu Senti dari Mulut nya. Cairan Bir itu sudah terciprat membasahi Wajah Tampan nya lagi. Akibat dorongan keras melebihi pertama tadi..

"Kalau begitu, saya akan membawa Hime ke pada Tuan secara Kasar!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

'Cih!' Kesabaran nya Naruto sudah tak tertahan. Dua kali berturut-turut Wajah Tampan nya basah terguyur Air Bir. Berdiri dari duduk nya dan membalikan Badannya berniat melayangkan Kepalan Tinju. Tapi niat itu dia urungkan, karena Dua Orang ia tebak yang membuat wajah tampanya basah...sudah pergi mengejar mungkin pemilik Suara Perempuan tadi. Walau begitu sifat tidak mau melepaskan Orang yang membuat dirinya kesal, itu muncul. Ayolah walau dia sudah berlatih mengendalikan [Emosi] tapi tetap dia masih Remaja. Tidak mau Dua Orang tadi pergi lebih jauh. Naruto melangkah mengikuti Dua Orang tadi sebelum berbelok. Tentu setelah meninggal kan beberapa Uang Lembar untuk membawayar Minuman Bir tadi..

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tadi Naruto duduk. Sang Gubernur Da-Tenshi Azazel mengamati kerusuhan kecil tadi dari tempat duduk nya. Seringaiyan Azazel tercipta di Wajahnya. 'Tidak menyangka sang pewaris Pimpinan Youkai Kyoto, tidak mau di Jodoh kan. Tapi kenapa tidak ada pancaran Energi Youkai di tubuhnya?' Batinya. Karena dia mengenal wajah Perempuan tadi yang sedikit adu mulut dengan Kedua Pengawalnya mungkin, untuk membawa sang Pewaris Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu kembali ke Kyoto. Azazel berdiri lalu melangkah mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Karena Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang menarik, kalau dirinya ikuti.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Nafas Memburu, dengan Dada nya naik turun. Saat ini Sang Pewaris Tahta Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu sedang di bersembunyi di balik Tembok sebuah Bangunan tidak jauh dari sebuah Taman bermain...dari Kedua Orang suruhan Ayahnya. Melawan, sama saja menyerahkan diri untuk di bawa. Walau dia anak dari Kyuubi no Yoko Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto. Tetap saja kemampuannya saat ini belum setara dengan kedua Orang suruhan Ayahnya itu. Yang berpangkat Satu Jendral dan Satu nya lagi Prajurit Pengawal Ayahnya.

Awalnya dia kaget, sedang enak-enaknya melepas beban tentang 'Perjodohan' itu dengan cara meinum di Bar itu. Di kagetkan Dua Orang yang tidak asing di Matanya. Menangkap dirinya dengan paksa, tapi mungkin keberuntungan di pihak nya dia berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Dua Orang suruhan Ayahnya. Dia tidak peduli kalau memalukan Ayahnya. Karena kabur selama Seminggu dari Perjodohan itu. Lagi pula dia lebih memilih Mati atau keluar dari Istana Imperal Kyoto dari pada di Jodohkan dengan Pria dari Klan Juugo itu. Yang bermuka sangat memuakan, menurutnya.

Tap!

Sebuah hempasan Angin lembut menerpa indra Perasanya. Dengan cepat Yasaka menengokan Kepalanya ke samping Kanan. Terlihat Salah Satu Orang suruhan Ayahnya sudah di dekatnya. Dengan posisi Tangan Kanannya, seperti akan bersiap memukul tengkuk ke arah nya. Beruntung Pemuda asing berambut Merah cepak itu menahan Tangan Kiri salah satu Orang suruhan Ayahnya yang berpangkat Prajurit Pengawal itu.

"Hm. Memukul seorang Gadis itu sangat memalukan, apa lagi Laki-Laki." Ujar Naruto tenang. Dan tidak memandang dirinya sendiri kalau dia juga tidak pandang bulu [memukul] seorang Gadis. Sang Prajurit Pengawal itu hanya diam memandang dingin Naruto.

Tidak ingin Misi mencari Pewaris Tahta Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto selanjutnya itu, gagal. Karena dia dan rekan nya sudah Seminggu mencari dan akhirnya menemukan Pewaris Tahta Pemimpin Youkai itu di sebuah Bar besar di Kota Kuoh. Berterimakasih lah kepada Gelang berfungsi untuk menyembunyikan tekanan Energi Youkai nya. Kalau tidak mungkin Misi ini akan sangat panjang. Apa lagi Yasaka-hime menggunakan Gelang yang sama di kenakannya, akan sangat sulut mencari Pewaris Tahta Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu.

"Menyingkirlah Manusia!" Prajurit Pengawal Khusus Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu mengayunkan Kepalan Tinju tangan Kanannya yang sedikit terlapisi energi Youkai. Ke arah Perut Naruto.

DUGK!

BUMMMM..

**••**

**•••••**

**••••••••••**

**•••••**

**••**

**•**

**~_To. Be. Continued_~**

* * *

A/N : Inilah Chapter 4!

Dalam Chapter ini sedikit menunjukan beberapa Jurus nya..

Soal 'Mahluk' yang di bawa Naruto. Mungkin beberapa Chapter ke depan akan terjawab. Plus dengan 'dia'.

Sekian dari yusuf...semoga tidak membosakan dan menghibur!

**Saran dan Kritiknya!**

**Out~..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N : Yo! yusuf kembali membawa Chapter 5 TBTL. Chapter ini Scean Naruto vs Jendral Youkai Kyoto. Dimana Chapter kemarin Naruto tiba-tiba di serang oleh Pengawal Pribadi yang di tugaskan untuk membawa Yasaka ke Kyoto. Dan sedikit ada tambahan...

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

.

Iris Vertikal Yasaka calon Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu membulat, tidak percaya. Atas apa yang di lakukan Pengawal pribadi Ayahnya itu kepada Pemuda berambut cepak. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, RYUU!" Yasaka dengan nada membentak kepada Pengawal pribadi Ayahnya itu yang bernama Ryuu. Tidak percaya Pengawal yang di tugaskan untuk mencarinya, menyerang Manusia dengan kekuatannya. "Maaf, tapi Tuan berkata harus membawa Yasaka-hime dengan cara apa pun." Pengawal itu dengan cekatan memegang erat tangan Calon pemimpin itu karena berniat menolong Manusia rendahan itu, menurutnya. Berniat pergi dari tempat itu dengan membawa Yasaka-hime, Ryuu di kagetkan merasakan tekanan Energi asing menurutnya dari arah belakang. Spontan Ryuu dan Yasaka menghentikan langkahnya yang baru Dua langkah, seraya menengok ke belakang tepatnya ke tumpukan tembok kecil-kecil tempat tubuh Pemuda cepak tadi menghantam tembok.

"Hm, main serang saja. Itu tidak sopan loh!" Seluruh tubuh Pengawal itu menegang. Saat sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya. Tapi, tepat setelah itu dirinya merasakan sebuah hantaman keras di pundaknya. Di iringi dirinya merasakan tubunya meluncur menikuk tajam ke depan dan saat itu rasa sakitlah dirinya rasakan, saat tubuhnya menghantam permukaan jalan gang, di iringi suara debuman kecil terdengar.. Beruntung pengawal itu sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Yasaka. Mungkin kalau tidak Calon Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto ikut terjelembab ke permukaan jalan gang.

Terlihat sang pelaku alias Naruto tersenyum aneh dengan Payung Hitam di pegangnya. "Siapa kau?" Naruto menengok ke asal suara tadi dan melihat Perempuan bersurai Orange kemerahan yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Manik Naruto menyipit menatap Calon pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu, karena tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan Energi tidak asing menurutnya. Ini seperti 'dia'. Pikir Naruto masih menatap tajam Yasaka. 'Menarik, apa mereka bukan Manusia?' Batin Naruto seraya menghadap Yasaka dengan pandangan tertarik khasnya...

"Aku?" Naruto tersenyum aneh. "Perkenalkan Nam-"

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, seraya menggerakan Kepalanya ke belakang untuk menghindari sebuah pukulan bertenaga yang ke arahnya yang dari samping kanan. Tidak ingin ambil resiko Naruto meloncat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak. Mata Naruto menajam melihat sosok yang tadi menyerangnya di selimuti Aura berwarna Coklat. Pengawal itu menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau bukan Manusia biasa. Hmmm.. Akan ku balas kau. Beraninya ikut campur urusan kami."

"Huhh." Mendengus kecil seraya memejamkan Matanya. "Kau juga harus membayar... Atas Wajah ku yang tampan ini terkena Air Bir itu." Naruto percaya diri seraya membuka Matanya dan menatap tajam bak Elang ke arah Pengawal itu yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan elegan Naruto mengangkat Tangan Kirinya ke depan dada seraya membentuk Handseal. satu Tangan. Menghirup udara secukupnya...

'**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu!**'

Tiba-tiba keluar Api bersekala kecil dari Mulut Naruto, tapi lama kelamaan Api itu membesar membentuk bola Api ke arah pengawal yang terlihat kaget. Terlihat jelas iris Matanya mengecil, kaget.

**•**

**The Black True Longinus™**

**::**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi™**

**::**

**Author : yusufnur321™**

**::**

**Summary :**

_**Dia datang dari Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear Rival dari True Longinus...Murid dari salah satu Legend Sannin, Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi...White/Black.**_

_**Warning : Godlike, Strong, Typo,...Dll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

BLAARR..

Suara ledakan sedang...terdengar di gang, saat bola Api berukuran sedang yang di keluarkan Naruto menghantam permukaan Jalan yang membuat gang itu terang menderang akibat bola Api itu meledak.

Terlihat oleh Cahaya Api Wajah kaget Yasaka setelah menghindar dari jalur bola Api itu. 'Siapa sebenarnya Manusia itu?' Batinya, tidak menyangka Pemuda cepak itu dapat mengeluarkan Api dari Mulutnya. Hanya satu kalimat di pikirannya saat ini, yaitu. Sacred Gear. Dari yang ia tahu, Manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear mempunyai kemampuan diluar nalar. Dan karena itu mungkin Pemuda cepak itu memiliki Sacred Gear di dalam tubuhnya, sehingga dapat menyemburkan Api dari Mulutnya. Ya.. Dirinya yakin..

BRRKKK!

Lamunan Yasaka buyar seraya Matanya menyipit saat sesuatu seperti bendah jatuh di dengarnya dari depan, di iringi sebuah hempasan udara bercampur debu menerpanya. Tidak lama Manik Yasaka membulat tidak percaya, melihat pengawal pribadi ayahnya terlentang di tengah retakan jalan gang dengan kaki kanan Pemuda berambut cepak itu menginjak kuat leher bagian dagu pengawal ayahnya. Tentu Yasaka tidak percaya, Pengawal pribadi Ayahnya adalah Youkai kelas tinggi dapat di kalah kan dengan mudah oleh Pemuda cepak itu yang hanya membutuhkan waktu sangat singkat. Bahkan untuk dia saat ini saja belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat lawannya itu kesakitan saat leher bawah dagunya ia injak dengan kuat. Tapi ada sedikit rasa bosan, hanya beberapa detik tidak lama lawan di lawannya tumbang...Huh lama-lama dirinya bosan di Dimensi karena setiap dirinya bertarung di Dimensi ini. Pasti lawannya tumbang atau tidak berkutik saat ia serang dengan beruntun. Tapi sebuah ingatan tetang Gadis di Dimension Gap tiba-tiba masuk ingatannya. Menyeringai. 'Cih!' Batinya mendecih mengingat kekalahan telak dialaminya itu. Menurutnya sangat tidak elit seorang Taketori kalah dengan telak oleh seorang Gadis kecil jelmaan Kadal Merah, huhh sungguh tidak elit sekali.

Merasakan lawannya itu tidak memberontak lagi, tanpa banyak waktu Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas. Berniat menginjak kepala lawannya sampai 'hancur'. Tapi niat itu harus dirinya urungkan, karena tiba-tiba sosok dari yang ia rasakan tekanan kekuatan dan gerakannya Orang itu kuat..yang muncul di samping kirinya dengan melancarkan tendangan bertenaga ke arahnya. Karena reflek, Naruto dengan cepat membawa tangan kirinya ke depan wajahnya.

DEB!

Whuusss..!

'Menarik. Tendangannya kuat juga..' Batin Naruto menahan tendangan bertenaga besar itu dengan cara menangkap pegelangan kaki kanan sosok yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Bahkan saat setelah menahan serangan itu, tercipta sebuah hempasan angin kecil. Seolah membuktikan tendangan itu bertenaga.. Terlihat dari dekat tangan kanannya yang sedang menggengam Payung..sudah membentuk Handseal satu tangan. Walau sedang menggenggam sesuatu, untuk Ninja..atau mungkin 'mantan' Ninja skaliber Naruto membuat Handseal satu tangan itu...mudah. Tidak lama, tiba-tiba Empat Ular Hitam se 'ukuran Lengan Orang Dewasa, keluar dari balik Baju lengan kiri Naruto dan dengan cepat ke Empat Ular Hitam itu merayap ke arah sosok Orang yang menyerangnya tadi dengan tiba-tiba. Terlihat dari cahaya Bulan yang bersinar, sosok lebih tua darinya itu kaget. Tapi tidak lama Mata beriris Hitam Naruto menajam melihat raut kaget sosok itu berubah menjadi tenang saat ke Empat Ular Hitam ia keluarkan melilit kuat tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba sosok lebih tua darinya yang berjenis kelamin Pria di depannya saat ini di selimuti Aura Coklat Gelap, semakin lama Aura berwarna Coklat gelap itu membesar dan saat itu juga telapak tangan kirinya yang memegang kaki Pria itu merasa memanas.

'Oh~ jadi begitu.' Batin Naruto setelah sebuah ingatan masuk ke pikirannya. Tidak mau telapak tangan kirinya mengelupas karena tingkat kepanasan dari Aura yang di keluarkan sosok Pria itu semakin lama semakin tinggi kepanasannya. Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada kaki sosok pria itu lalu men-Shunshin dirinya ke belakang. Insting Ninja nya mengatakan kalau sosok Pria itu lebih kuat dari sosok Pria yang tadi dirinya lawan. Dirinya hiraukan ke Empat Ular yang ia keluarkan tadi perlahan mengelupas akibat suhu dari Aura yang di keluakan sosok Pria itu sangat Panas. Melihat itu dia di ingatkan kepada sosok Jinchuriki Kyuubi, karena Aura yang di keluarkan Sosok Pria itu sama persis seperti Aura Kyuubi yang 'panas'. Walau dirinya tahu ke'panasan' Aura yang di keluarkan sosok Pria itu masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan Aura Merah Kyuubi yang sangat 'panas' sekali. Bahkan ia ingat saat itu Ular nya langsung melebur akibat Aura Merah yang di keluarkan Jinchuriki itu dari jarak Dua Puluh senti dari kulit si Jinchuriki.

"Jadi... Kau itu rekannya yah.." Senyum aneh Naruto mengembang di wajah nya dan sekali hentakan dirinya menancabkan Payung Hitamnya di samping kanannya. "Dan sepertinya kau terlihat kuat dari Orang lemah itu, jadi karena aku belum puas atas apa yang dia lakukan kepada wajah tampan ku ini,... Aku ingin bertarung dengan mu." Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan Chakranya yang membuat debu-debu sedikit terhempas menjauh. Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang dengan gerakan cepat dan mencul di samping kiri sosok Pria itu yang kaget melihat kecepatan gerak Naruto. Bahkan sosok Pria itu belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto di samping kirinya, karena masih kaget. Tidak mau kesempatan itu hilang, karena kesempatan dalam pertarung itu jarang. Naruto mengumpulkan Chakranya di tangan Kanan yang membentuk kepalan tinju dan dengan tenaga bukan main-main Naruto meninju perut sosok Pria itu.

DUGK!

BLLM!

Sosok Pria itu terhempas kebelakang menghantam tembok pagar gang, akibat kepalan tinju Naruto mengenainnya dengan telak.

'Cih! Hanya seginikah, membosankan.' Dia tidak menyangka hanya sekali tinju sosok Pria yang ia perkiraan lebih kuat dari Pria yang saat ini sedang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Padahal ia sudah akan bersiap melancarkan serangan beruntun selanjutnya, kalau sosok Pria itu tadi dapat menahan tinjuannya. Tapi perkiraan nya itu keliru dan itu sangat membosa-

'Aku tarik kata-kata ku tadi!'

Seraya menghindari sebuah pukulan ke arah Wajah dari depan. Karena sosok Pria tadi tiba-tiba sudah di hadapannya dengan Aura Coklat gelap menguar sangat kuat nan pekat dari tubuhnya. Tidak mau ketinggalan Naruto membalas serangan tadi, dengan menggerakan kaki kanan nya ke arah leher sosok Pria itu.

GREB!

Senyum aneh Naruto yang tadi lenyap tercipta kembali, melihat serangannya dengan cepat pula di tahan oleh sosok Pria itu. Memanfaatkan jarak. Naruto membuka Mulutnya lebar dan detik itu juga sebuah kepala Ular bersisik Hitam keluar dari dalam Mulut Naruto. Ular Hitam itu membuka mulutnya lebar di iringi sebuah bilah Pedang mengkilap keluar cukup panjang dari mulutnya. Yang siap akan menghujam leher sosok Pria di hadapannya. Walau Jutsu yang ia keluarkan ' sangat' menjijikan, tapi serangan itu juga cukup mematikan karena dari jarak sangat dekat. Membuat serangan yang ia keluarkan itu tidak bisa di hindari dengan mudah. Walau harus mengorbankan kulit lehernya tersayat dan dengan susah payah, sosok Pria itu menghindari serangan yang Naruto lancarkan..

.

Yasaka sang calon pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu menelan ludah, melihat Pemuda berambut cepak itu mengeluarkan Ular berukuran sedang dari Mulutnya. Bahkan dirinya bsrsumpah, tadi bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri gigu, saat Pemuda cepat yang entah datang dari mana dan bertarung dengan kedua Orang suruhan ayahnya itu mengeluarkan Ular dari Mulutnya.

.

.

.

Di balik gedung pencakar langit tidak jauh dari Pertarungan Naruto dan Jendral Perang Youkai. Sang Gubernur Da-Tenshi yang dari awal memang menonton pertarungan Pemuda cepak itu, hanya bisa mematung dan berpikir.

Apa dia Youkai Ular?

Sebenarnya dirinya kaget dari awal. Tidak menyangka Pemuda cepak yang tadi ia ikuti dari belakang ternyata bukan Manusia sembarangan. Dan berpikir kalau Pemuda berambut Merah cepak itu bukan Manusia tapi Youkai, karena dari dia lihat Yasaka adalah Youkai, tapi Energi Youkai nya ia tidak merasakanya tadi saat di dalam Bar. Dia yakin Calon pemimpin itu menggunakan sesuatu yang dapat menekan Energi Youkai ke tingkat minimum, dan sesuatu itu ia tidak tahu. Dan itu juga mungkin kenapa Pemuda berambut Merah cepak itu ia rasakan..seperti Manusia. Tapi yang mengganjalnya adalah saat Pemuda berambut Merah cepak itu bertarung, dirinya merasakan Energi asing dan itu bukan seperti Energi Youkai atau yang Lainnya..

Membuatnya ragu kalau Pemuda cepak itu Youkai. 'Pemuda yang Misterius..' Batinnya, masih dengan auntusias menonton Pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung.

.

.

Sosok Pria yang sedang melawan Naruto menghindar dengan lincah setiap ayunan Tombak Petir sepanjang Satu Meter berwarna Kuning berpendar Hitam dari telapak tangan Naruto. Membuktikan Naruto sedang menggunakan Kekuatan Iblis berwajah menggoda itu, dari yang ia ingat kalau tidak salah Namanya Akeno, yah... Akeno.

'Sudah kuduga dia kuat.' Batin Naruto di sela-sela Pertarungannyan dengan sosok Pria itu. 'Walau belum tentu bisa mengalahkankku, tapi bermain-main sedikit tak apalah khekhekhe..'

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

_Ruang Occult Research Club_

Hanya keheningan lah yang terjadi di dalam ruangan bercahaya minim itu. Dengan seluruh pasang Mata Anggota Club memandang se 'enggok tubuh sexy Gadis berambut Dark Blue yang saat ini terbaring lemah di atas salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. Ketua Occult Research Club hanya memandang khawtir kepada Queen nya yang terbaring lemah dengan erengan tertahan seakan menahan sesuatu. Ingatan Tiga puluh Menit lalu saat dia bersama Peerage nya akan membasmi Iblis liar terulang di Kepalanya. Sebenarnya saat tiba di Lokasi tempat Iblis Liar berada, ia tidak menyangka bertemu sosok Misterius yang membawa Payung, yang ternyata Pemuda se-umurannya berambut Merah seperti warna Rambut dirinya.

Apa lagi mengingat kembali saat Pemuda yang ia tau bernama depan Naruto mengeluarkan se-ekor Ular Hitam kecil yang menggigit Leher Queen nya, Akeno. Entah apa 'maksudnya' Ular Hitam itu menggigit Leher Akeno...tapi dirinya yakin Pemuda itu telah melakukan sesuatu 'dalam arti tertentu' kepada Akeno, Queen sekaligus Sahabatnya itu. Awalnya setelah tiba di ruangan Club melalui Lingkaran Sihir teleprot Khas Klan nya, yaitu Klan Gremory. Beberapa Menit kemudian Satu persatu anggota Peeragenya sadar dari Pingsan. Tapi entah kenapa saat Queennya sadar ada yang janggal, biasanya Akeno selalu menunjukan raut Wajah menggoda, walau tidak sadar oleh sang empunya. Tapi saat dia lihat saat Akeno sadar dari pingsan, raut Wajah menggodanya hilang digantikan raut lemas. Seolah~... Aahh... Dirinya tidak tahu menggambarkannya. Yang pasti, apa itu akibat Gigitan Ular Hitam itu. Menghela nafas berat, iris Matanya melirik kesekitar, lebih tepatnya ke arah anggota Peerage nya. Terlihat jelas di Matanya semua anggota Peeragenya, kecuali Akeno. Memasang wajah Khawatir memandang tubuh Akeno yang lemas..

"Ahkkk!" Dengan Cepat Rias melirik Akeno yang mengeluarkan erengan sakit dari Mulutnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, dirinya meras lemah tidak bisa menjaga Anggota Peeragenya dari bahaya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan...'

"Uuughhk!" sang Hires Klan Gremory itu semakin khawatir dan bingung, mendengar erengan tertahan dari Queennya itu. Terlihat jelas keringat dingin di Wajah Queennya Akeno yang lemas sambil menutup kedua Matanya.

'He. Nii-sama? Yah... Aku-' Tiba-tiba raut berseri Rias yang tadi tercipta, kembali luntur dan tertunduk lesu. Saat mengingat dan berniat memanggil bantuan atau apalah...kepada Nii-sama tentang maslah ini. Tapi kalau dirinya melakukan meminta bantuan kepada Nii-sama nya itu akan membuat Ayah dan Ibu nya kecewa, karena tidak bisa mengurus anggota Peerage nya sendiri. 'Tapi...kondisi Akeno semakin memburuk. Bagaimana ini?' Manik Rias menatap Akeno yang semakin memburuk, bahkan Wajah Queennya sudah memucat dengan Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Apa lagi di antar Peeragenya tidak ada yang mempunyai kemampuan penyembuhan, walau dirinya bisa, tentu tidak se-hebat yang di harapkannya..tapi dia sudah mencoba dan tidak berpengaruh apa pun kepada Akeno.

Seluruh pasang Mata mengarah ke aras Rias, karena tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah pelan ke arah ruangan yang luas. " Mau kemana? Bochou.." Kiba, Knight Rias menatap Sang ketua dengan pandangan tanya. Di ikuti yang lainnya menatap ketua mereka dengan tanya. Rias hanya senyum, dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan. "Aku akan ke Underworld dan meminta bantuan kepada Nii-sama tentang kondisi Akeno. Jadi jaga dulu Akeno.." Kemudian tercipta Lingkaran Sihir berlambang Klan Gremory di bawah kedua Kaki Rias..tidak lama Lingkaran Sihir berwarna Merah itu menghisap tubuh Ketua Occult Research Club sampai menghilang dari pandangan semua Orang di dalam ruangan bercahaya minim itu..

Issei sang Sekiryuutei masa kini hanya diam, khawatir...bingung harus melakukan apa. 'Ddraig, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu kepada Akeno-senpai. Lagi pula kau itu salah Satu dari Dua Naga Surgawi, pasti kau bisa melakukan sesuatu kepada Akeno-senpai?' Batinnya berharap.

'**Tidak. Walau aku Naga salah Satu dari Dua Naga Surgawai. Aku tidak bisa Partner...tapi?**' Issei mengerit pelan saat Ddraig Partnernya membalas 'Telepatinya', tapi ia hanya diam..karena ia tahu Partner nya belum selesai berkata'** Ada sesuatu...sesuatu Energi yang kelam nan gelap perlahan menyebar di tubuh Gadis Iblis itu. Mungkin karena itu kondisi Gadis Iblis itu memburuk.**'

'Jadi itu semacam racun?'

'**Yah...kau benar Partner. Tapi aku ingatkan, kau harus hati-hati kalau bertemu dengan dia.**'

'Baiklah, aku akan berhati-hati..'

"Ahhkkk..!"

Manik Issei dan yang lainnya menyipit ke arah tubuh lemah Akeno. Sesuatu bercak-bercak Hitam seperti pola sarang Laba-Laba entah dari mana merambat ke sebagian tubuh Akeno.

"Akeno-senpai.." Guman Koneko Khawatir, melihat Senpai nya seperti menderita. Tidak menyangka gigitan Ular Hitam itu dapat membuat Senpai nya seperti ini. Walau saat itu penglihatannya buram karena Ular-Ular Hitam yang melilit tubuhnya seperti menyerap Energinya dengan perlahan. Tapi ia tahu saat itu apa yang terjadi...

"Koneko-chan, kata kau. Kau masih sadar dengan Bochou saat setelah bertarung dengan Pemuda Misterius itu. Jadi saat itu apa yang terjadi?" Kiba menatap Nekomata itu dengan tanda tanya. Di ikuti Issei menatap Nekomata mungil itu. Karena sang Bochu tidak memberitahu akan hal apa yang menimpa Akeno. Entah..atau sangat khawatir, jadi Bochou lupa memberitahukan hal ini.

Koneko diam, menghela nafas. Tak apalah memberitahu apa yang terjadi saat itu. "Hmm..sebenarnya Akeno-senpai seperti ini karena di gigit oleh Ular Hitam yang di keluarkan sosok Misterius yang pernah Bochou ceritakan pada kita semua."

Tidak lama setelah ucapan Koneko, tiba-tiba dari ruangan yang luas tercipta Lingkaran Sihir sedikit besar khas Gremory yang berwarna Merah. Membuat Kiba mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi kepada Koneko. Tidak lama Sang Maou menyandar nama Lucifer muncul dari Lingkaran Sihir itu bersama Rias dan Perempuan Dewasa berpakaian Maid berambut perak.

"Selamat Malam Maou-sama!" Serentak Kiba dan Koneko yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dari duduknya menghadap Maou Lucifer itu lalu membungkuk 90°. Issei awalnya bingung tapi saat mendengar kata 'Maou'. Dengan cepat Otaknya berfungsi lalu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menghadap ke arah Maou itu. "S-selamat Malam Maou-sama." Seraya membungkuk 90 drajat. Kalau tidak salah pendengarannya, Bochou pernah berkata kalau Orang yang menyandang gelar Maou adalah Pemimpin Underworld.

Maou itu hanya tersenyum maklum, bagaimapun dirinya seorang Maou pasti akan di sapa dengan Formal. Padahal dirinya tidak suka ke Formalan, huhh...

Menegakkan badannya kembali Issei menatap ke arah Maou itu yang sedang melangkah mendekat ke arah sofa yang kosong. 'Jadi dia seorang Maou...Ehh...kalau dia seorang Maou, berarti itu Kaka Bochou!' Batinnya. '**Kau...dan Otak leletmu Partner.**'

'Berisik kau Ddraig..'

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Naruto hanya tersenyum aneh, lalu menghilangkan Tombak petirnya. Melihat lawannya mengeluarkan Energi dengan kapasitas besar..yang membanjiri area Gang, di iringi Fisiknya berubah terutama yang paling mencolok adalah Rambut Coklat yang tadi pendek, perlahan memanjang, Jabrik ke belakang dengan badannya perlahan berotot.. 'Mulai serius, eh!' Tidak mau ketinggalan Naruto juga mengeluarkan Killing Intens (KI) dengan kadar gila juga yang menekan balik Energi lawan. Bahkan tempat di pijakinya retak..meretak semakin membesar akibat KI yang di keluarkannya. Dengan gerakan elegan Naruto mematahkan lehernya ke kanan dan kiri, untuk pemanasan. Lalu menyeringai senang.

Bahkan ke dua Orang yang melihat kedua nya hanya berkeringat dingin.

Melihat itu Yasaka berniat menghentikan pertarungan yang sudah pasti akan menimbulkan kerusakan besar,..tapi terlambat. Karena keduanya sudah melesat ka arah satu sama lain.

DEB!

BUM!

Pukulan bertenaga Monster dari Naruto di tahan dengan mudah oleh Jendral Youkai Kyoto yang menimbulkan kejutan Udara.

"Menarik!" Naruto semakin tak terkendali melihat Pukulan yang bahkan membuat Ninja kelas S tulang tangannya akan remuk. Katakanlah dirinya memiliki tempramental pada sifat nya. Entah apa yang di lakukan Ular tua bangka itu kepadanya...yang pasti dirinya tidak ambil pusing. Lagi pula perasaan ini...perasaan ini yang dirinya suka. Khuhahahahaha.. Tapi walau begitu dia harus menahan perasaan itu, supaya tidak seperti Juugo si maniak itu..

DUGK!

DUGK!

DEB! DUGK!

Naruto melancarakan Pukulan, Tendangan kepada sosok Jendral itu. Tidak segan-segan Naruto melancarkan setiap Pukulan dan Tendangan di isi dengan Chakranya. Jendral itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

WHUS!

BRKK!

BLMMM..

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Batin Jendral Youkai itu setelah menghindari sebuah pukulan bertenaga besar dari lawannya. Bahkan Tembok berada di belakangnya sepertinya hancur akibat pukulan tadi.

Dengan cepat dia merunduk saat sebuah tendangan ke arahnya. Tidak lama iris Mata nya bergetar. 'Bagaimana mungkin!' Dengan cepat meloncat ke belakang sejauh mungkin.

BUM!

Hantaman kaki kanan Naruto menyentuh permukaan jalan. Menimbulkan suara detuman keras di iringi dengan permukaan jalan Gang itu hancur seketika...di selimuti debu tebal..

'Fufufufu... Mari kita tingkat 'kan lagi ke level tinggi.' Naruto membatin berniat meningkatkan Pertarungan ini ke tingkat tinggi. Menghiraukan tempat di sekitarnya yang sudah hancur, bahkan terdapat fariasi kawah dimana-mana.

Clip! Clipz! Clipzzz!

Tiba-tiba keluar kilatan-kilatan Petir kuning bercampur warna Hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto, semakin lama semakin membesar menyelimuti tubuh Naruto seluruhnya. 'Kalau tidak salah, penampilan ku saat ini seperti teknik Raikage A.'

Debu menghilang memperlihatkan Naruto yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kawah dengan di selimuti Petir kuning sedikit kehitaman, terlihat seakan sedang menari-nari di setiap inci tubuhnya.

'I-itu seperti Petir Barakiel bahkan auranya pun sama!' Batin Kaget Azazel melihat tubuh Naruto yang di selimuti kilatan-kilatan Petir dari jauh. "Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Guman Azazel entah kepada siapa.

.

Mata Jendral Youkai itu menajam melihat lawannya di selimuti Petir. "Kita lanjutkan lagi!" Mata Jendral itu melebar melihat kecepatan Naruto, bahkan bongkahan-bongkahan tembok berukuran kecil di sekitar tempat Naruto terangkat akibat gerakan yang di lakukannya.

Shut!

"Yo..!" Naruto tiba-tiba sudah di samping kiri Jendral itu dan tanpa memberi waktu kepada lawannya untuk bereaksi. Naruto menendang tubuh Jendral itu dengan tenaga penuh.

BRKKK!

Dengan cepat tubuh Jendral Youkai itu terpental akibat tendangan kaki kanan Naruto. Belum puas, Naruto menglihang dengan gerakan cepat dan kembali muncul di bawah tubuh Jendral itu yang masih melayang terpental. Dengan gerakan lambat Naruto yang tubuhnya di selimuti Petir, muncul di bawah tubuh Jendral itu dengan posisi berjongkok dan kaki kiri terayun ke atas atau lebih tepatnya ke arah dagu sosok Jendral itu.

Dugk!

"Ugh!"

Dan dengan telak kaki kiri Naruto mengenai dagu Jendral itu. Membuat tubuh Jendral Youkai itu terpental ke atas. Merasa masih belum puas...

Naruto kembali menghilang menyisakan kilatan Petir Kuning kehitaman di tempatnya dan kembali muncul di atas tubuh Jendral itu dengan kaki kanan terangkat ke atas.

DUGHKK!

KRRKK

Terlihat Iris Mata Jendral itu mengecil saat Naruto tanpa ampun menghantamkan Kaki kanannya ke dada berlapis jaket Hitam Jendral itu. Bahkan sempat terdengar suara patahan, mungkin Tulang rusuk sang Jendral patah dan dengan kecepatan tinggi tubuh Jendral yang di tugaskan untuk membawa Calon Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu menikuk tajam ke bawah..menghantam permukaan tanah.

BUM!

Debu mengepul

"Masih belum.." Ujar Naruto masih berada di Udara kemudian kedua tangannya membentuk Handseal, di iringi menghirup Udara secukupnya. Tepat selesai menyelesaikan Handseal. '** Katon ~..Bakufuu Ranbu!** '. Sekali hembusan Nafas kuat... Keluar Api dari Mulut Naruto, berputar-putar membentuk turnado membuat surai Merah nya bergerak liar dan lalu dengan telak Jutsu Naruto menghantam ke bawah tempat dimana tubuh Jendral Youkai tadi menghantam Permukaan tanah.

BLAARRR!

.

Azazel hanya terpana dari tempat persembunyiannya melihat Api dalam sekala besar membentuk turnado itu menghantam ke bawah. Beruntung ia bertindak cepat menjauh dari tempat persembunyian pertama tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan terkena turnado Api itu. Menelan ludah membayangkan bagaimana dirinya terkena Serangan itu. Tidak sia-sia aku mengikuti Pemuda itu. Pikirnya. Mengakui kalau dirinya tidak sia-sia mengikuti Pemuda berambut cepak tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin Pertarungan Tingkat tinggi ini dia lewat kannya

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, samar-samar Matanya melihat Warna Kekkai yang tadi dirinya pasang dengan diam-diam. 'Huhf..tidak sia-sia juga ku pasang Kekkai.'

Tidak jauh dari posisi Azazel berada. Terlihat Sang Calon Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto hanya terpana dan kagum melihat Api membentuk turnado itu menghantam ke bawah. Yang menurutnya itu sangat 'indah'.. Tentu dirinya sudah menjauh dari area Pertarungan itu dengan membawa tubuh Pengawal ayahnya, Ryuu yang tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin kalau tidak ia akan terkena Api bersekala besar membentuk Turnado itu.

.

.

.

.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di atap Rumah tidak jauh dari dimana Jutsunya menghantam permukaan Tanah. Terlihat perlahan tapi pasti Petir yang menyelimuti badannya lenyap. Diam menatap kepulan debu tebal yang menyebar..karena efek Jutsu nya. "Hm. Jutsu yang menguras Chakra.." Guman Naruto merasakan Chakranya turun drastis setelah mengeluarkan Jutsu Katon Rank-S. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas.

"Kekkai."

Matanya samar-samar melihat Warna Kekkai yang berwarna Putih. Ia juga merasakan walau samar-samar Aura Da-Tenshi. "Hm. Da-Tenshi.." Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dengan pikirannya Naruto memanggil Payung Hitamnya yang tadi dia tancabkan. Tidak lama dari arah depan tepatnya dari balik kepulan debu tebal Payung Hitamnya melayang dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dan dengan elegan saat Payung Hitamnya pada jarak jangkauan..Naruto menggenggam gagang Payung Hitamnya.

BRGG..

Sekali hentakan pelan Payung Hitamnya mengembang menaungi dirinya dari Cahaya Bulan..

Kepulan debu efek dari Jutsu nya sudah menghilang walau masih ada sedikit.. Senyum aneh di buat bibir Naruto melihat sosok lawannya berusaha berdiri ditengah kawah yang gersang akibat Jutsu Katon nya tadi. "Hm. Kuat juga dia.." Naruto sedikit kagum kepada sosok menjadi lawannya itu yang masih sadarkan diri. Padahal di setiap serangannya tadi itu bertenaga penuh..dan tidak segan-segan. Bahkan Ninja sekaliber Rank-S dapat Pingsan seketika setelah menerima serangan Combo darinya seperti tadi atau lebih parah lagi bisa Mati seketika..

"Hahh..hah.. .." Dengan Nafas tersendat-sendat Jendral Youkai Kyoto itu berusaha berdiri. 'Memalukan sekali Jendral Youkai Kyoto kalah dengan Manusia..huh.." Jendral membatin mengakui kekalahan yang sebentar lagi dirinya terima. Apa lagi rasa sakit dia rasakan saat ini dari dalam tubuhnya, akibat tulang rusuknya yang patah menusuk salah satu Organ dalam tubuhnya. Membuat gerakannya terbatas.

Tapi pangkat 'Jendral' yang di pegangnya ini bukan asal gelar saja...

Dengan Energi yang masih tersisa Jendral itu membentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Perlahan tapi pasti Energi Coklat ke Emasan terkonsentrasi di depan telapak tangan kanannya. Membentuk bulatan kecil seukuran dua kali lebih besar dari kelereng berwarna Coklat Ke Emasan. Naruto yang melihat itu dari atas atap bangunan Rumah hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, meremehkan. "Serangan terakhir...kah!"

Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Naruto. Jendral itu menembakan bulatan Energi penghancur itu ke arah Naruto yang masih terlihat tenang. Dengan senyum meremehkan di wajahnya, Naruto dengan Elegan mengarahkan Payung nya ke depan.

SHUUT!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlihat dalam gerakan lambat bulatan bola penghancur berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari kelereng itu membelah Udara Malam menuju Naruto berada.

Tik!

Seketika itu tercipta gelombang Aura Putih membentang menyebar melalui Udara Malam dalam kecepatan Cahaya dan-

.

.

.

.

.

KEBOOM!

Ledakan besar terdengar membahana di gelapnya Malam. Saat bola penghancur dari Jendral Youkai Kyoto menabrak bagian atas Payung Hitam Naruto yang di selimuti Aura Hitam tebal.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

_Occult Research Club_

"Maaf Rias, aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu kepada Queen mu."

Rias menghela nafas pasrah, ternyata Niisan nya tidak bisa membantu atau apa saja untuk menyembuhkan keadaan Akeno. Sebenarnya dia kaget saat melihat Pola Hitam seperti sarang Laba-Laba di tubuh Queennya dan itu menambah kondisi Queennya semakin kritis, bahkan Kulit putih susu Queennya perlahan membiru pucat. Tapi beberapa Menit lalu perlahan kondisi Akeno membaik dari sebelumnya, walau tidak bisa di bilang baik sih.

"Neh...baiklah Niisan kembali ke Underworld." Maou Lucifer itu melangkah ke tempat dimana dirinya muncul tadi diikuti Grayfia di belakangnya. Menghadap ke arah adik dan Peeragenya setelah tiba di tempat. "Kalau kau ingin Queen mu sembuh, cari Orang yang kau ceritakan itu."Ujar Maou itu kemudian Seketika lingkaran Sihir tercipta di bawah kakinya yang berwarna Merah..lalu menghilang bersama Istrinya.

Hening

.

.

.

Menghela nafas kembali kedua kalinya, Rias berkata. "Hahh...lebih baik kalian pulang. Tentang Akeno kita pikirkan nanti. Lagi pula besok kalian berangkat Sekolah.." Seraya melirik jam yang berada di dingding menunjukan pukul 02.45 Malam. Walau berat harus meninggal teman dalam kondisi kritis. Tapi satu persatu Anggota Occult Research Club, kecuali Akeno. Keluar dari ruangan lalu Pulang ke Rumah masing-masing. Tentu setelah pamitan kepada sang ketua.

Rias mengerang pelan dari duduknya lalu menatap tubuh lemah Queennya.

"Aku berjanji akan mencari Orang itu, Akeno."

Kata penuh kesungguhan itu mengakhiri Malam yang...panjang.

_._

_._

_._

_Ke Esokan Harinya_

_Pagi Hari dalam Gereja Tua_

Asia yang baru selesai membersihkan badannya hanya mengkerut alisnya pelan. Tidak menemukan Pemuda cepak yang mau membantunya itu. Tiba-tiba rautnya berubah sendu. "Apa dia sudah pergi.." Gumannya pelan saat ini berada di ambang pintu ruangan tidur Naruto, sambil melihat ke dalam yang kosong. Mengingat kembali perkataan Pemuda cepak itu alias Naruto yang mengatakan akan bermalam semalam saja. Menghela nafas pasrah, dia tidak berhak untuk mengengkang, tidak perginya Pemuda itu dari Gereja. Dengan wajah lesu Asia melangkah ke luar Gereja, padahal ia berniat mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan seperti kemarin. Tapi bagaimana lagi...Pemuda yang mau membantunya itu sudah pergi, menurutnya.

.

.

.

Menunduk ke arah bawah melihat kedua kakinya yang sedang melangkah pelan. Menghiraukan Orang-Orang yang melewatinya. Gadis Birawati itu melangkah dengan tenang tapi pikirannya menerawang jauh kepada waktu jalan-jalan bersama Naruto. Dia bersenang-senang pada waktu itu, walau Satu Hari. Tetap dia sangat senang entah kenapa...dan sekarang Pemuda berambut Merah cepak itu sudah pergi. Entah kenapa sesuatu ada yang kosong dalam Hatinya dan itu membuat dirinya bingung. Ada apa dengan dirinya ini, seingat dia...dia belum merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Menghela nafas lesu..

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Maaf!" . "Maaf!"

Gadis Birawati itu masih berjalan tidak menghiraukan suara keributan dari arah depannya, karena dia masih terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

BRK!

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya. Gadis Birawati itu menabrak sesuatu dari arah depan dan itu membuat pantatnya langsung mencium Aspal jalan. Karena tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya saat tabrakkan itu terjadi.

"A-ano maaf. Saya terburu-" Si penabrak ternyata seorang pelajar Laki-Laki mengentikan perkataan Minta maafnya. Karena Matanya tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam Gadis yang menjadi korban tabraknya itu, seraya membatin. 'Tidak sia-sia aku berangkat terlambat. Hehehe..' Dengan raut mesum tercetak di wajahnya. Masih asik menatap dengan Intens celana dalam berwarna Merah muda belang-belang yang terkepos itu.

Asia hanya mendongak kepalanya ke atas tidak mengubah posisinya, untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Alisnya mengerit bingung kepada seorang Pemuda yang menabraknya itu diam sambil Matanya mengarah ke arahnya tapi~...Perlahan Gadis Birawati itu mengikuti arah pandang Pemuda penabraknya itu. Mata nya membulat, dengan cepat dia membetulkan Baju bagian bawahnya yang terkepos memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang bermotif belang-belang. Dengan wajah Memerah, malu. Asia berdiri.

"A-ah.. Maaf telah menabrakmu. Saya sedang terburu-buru.!" Pemuda itu bersuara terdengar sedikit kecewa. Karena pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan bagi kaum Adam sudah lenyap.

"T-tidak A-apa-apa." Asia menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena masih malu celana dalamnya di lihat Orang lain. Karena posisi jatuhnya terlentang dan itu sangat memalukan menurutnya.

"Hmm...sekali lagi Aku minta maaf. Apa kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya telapak tangan kirimu sedikit lecet." Kembali Minta maaf Pemuda pelajar itu seraya Matanya menatap Luka lecet di telapak tangan kiri Gadis itu. Mendengar itu Asia segera mengecek dan ternyata benar telapak tangan kirinya sedikit lecet. "H 'mm.. Tidak apa-apa..ini hanya luka kecil." Ucapnya seraya mengarahkan tangan kanan nya di atas luka lecet itu. Tidak lama muncul samar-samar Aura hijau muda menyelimuti telapak tangan kanannya, kemudian di iringi luka lecet di telapak tangan kirinya sembuh ke sedia kala. Pemuda Pelajar itu sebenarnya kaget melihat itu, tapi dia tutupi dengan raut kagum. Sembari membatin.

'Sacred Gear!'

Dan saat itu lah Asia berteman baik dengan Pemuda Pelajar itu yang ternyata bernama depan, Issei.

Sudah Seminggu mereka berdua selalu bertemu, entah itu saat Pagi Hari atau berpapasan di jalan. Hubungan mereka semakin akrab sebagai teman baik. Dan selama Seminggu itu Asia selalu merenung di Malam Hari. Entah kenapa sosok bayangan Naruto selalu teringat di kepalanya. Beruntung Orang yang menurutnya Pendeta bernama depan Freed, yang tinggal bersamanya selama seminggu ini selalu menghiburnya. Walau menurutnya tidak menghibur sama-sekali..

Selama Seminggu ini juga Freed bingung kemana Tuan barunya itu. Beruntung selama seminggu ini Gadis Da-Tenshi yang bernama Raynare tidak datang ke Gereja. Kalau datang, mungkin rencana pencabutan Sacred Gear dari tubuh Gadis Birawati itu akan terlaksana. Kalau itu terjadi dia hanya bisa menelan ludah, bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Karena tidak bisa menjaga Gadis Birawati itu. Bagaimanapun Level Kekuatannya tidak se-Level Gadis Da-Tenshi itu. Walau Tuannya itu tidak menugaskan untuk menjaga Gadis Birawati itu. Tapi dari pertama Matanya lihat Gadis Birawati itu seperti sangat penting dimata Tuannya. Jadi sebagai bawahan atau Anak buah yang baik, walau benci melakukannya. Dirinya selama Seminggu ini menjaga Gadis Birawati itu yang bernama Asia Argento. Terutama kepada Iblis yang pernah ia lawan, selama seminggu ini dia lihat Asia selalu bertemu dengan Iblis cunguk itu. Walau darahnya sangat mendidih ingin sekali membunuh Iblis Cunguk itu, tapi ia tidak mau bertindak gegabah..

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

_Kyoto_

Naruto memandang bosan ke depan dengan Payung Hitam yang saat ini sedang menguncup di pegang tangan kanannya. Saat ini ia berada di dalam salah Satu Kamar yang khusus untuknya. Tepatnya berada di dekat Jendela Kamar ini dengan Mata memandang keluar Jendela dengan bosan yang sudah mencapai ke Level tertinggi dalam Hidupnya. Dirinya mengingat kemabali seminggu ini dan kenapa dia berakhir di dalam Istana Imperal di Kyoto.

Saat itu setelah Ledakan besar akibat bulatan penghancur seukuran dua kali lebih besar dari kelereng itu ia tahan dengan Payung Hitamnya berlapis Energi Sacred Gear nya yang kuat. Dia melihat Sosok lawannya tumbang setelah melancarkan serangan terakhir. Saat akan mengakhiri kehidupan sosok yang menjadi lawannya itu, dia di halangi oleh Gadis...kalau tidak salah waktu itu Gadis yang bertengkar di dalam Bar. Sedikit percakapan antara dirinya dan Gadis yang ia tahu bernama Yasaka.

Dan Akhirnya kenapa dia di sini, di dalam salah Satu Kamar Istana Imperal Kyoto. Karena dalam Percakapan antara dirinya dan Yasaka adalah permintaan, permohonan untuk menggagalkan tentang Pernikahan itu. Dengan alasan kalau dirinya itu kuat yang dapat mengalahkan Kedua Orang suruhan ayahnya yang ternyata berpakat, Pengawal Pribadi dan satunya lagi adalah berpakat Jendral.. Dan karena 'Insting' nya mengatakan untuk menerima Permohonan itu dan Akhirnya dia menerima Permohonan itu. Walau sempat terkejut saat ia berkata menerima permohonan itu. Gadis bersurai Orange alias Yasaka itu langsung memeluknya dengan riang...

Cklek!

Suara pintu di buka. "Naruto-sama. Sudah Waktunya.." Mendengar itu Naruto membalikan badannya. Seraya tersenyum aneh. 'Sudah waktunya yah. Cih! Kenapa harus selama ini. Tapi...' Tiba-tiba Senyum aneh Naruto lenyap. Beruntung Youkai bergender Perempuan Sexy tadi sudah kembali, kalau tidak. Mungkin Youkai berbadan Sexy itu terlonjak kaget dan takut. Melihat Wajah dingin tanpa 'Emosi' Naruto yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya kepada siapapun, kecuali satu Orang yaitu Sensei-nya yang tahan di tatap olehnya.

'Setelah ini apa tujuanku?'

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Issei berlari cepat ke arah dimana Gadis Birawati itu tinggal. Lebih tepatnya tujuannya saat ini adalah Gereja tua itu. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya bentakan Bochou untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan Gadis Birawati itu. Tapi saat itu ia hiraukan lalu tanpa Pikir kalau perbuatannya dapat memicu Perang kembali, karena Hal yang berbau 'Gereja adalah termasuk kedalam Fraksi Tenshi dan Tenshi adalah Musuh Iblis. Dirinya bergegas menuju dimana Gadis Birawati yang seminggu ini menjadi Sahabat baiknya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tunggu aku Asia-chan!" Gumannya. Masih berlari di jalan Gang menuju Gereja tua dimana Asia tinggal. Bagaiman dia yakin kalau Gadis Birawati itu di Gereja tua. Katakanlah itu Insting dirinya mengatakan seperti itu. Bahkan Gelapnya Malam tidak menyurutkan niat untuk menolong Gadis Birawati itu.

_Pada Waktu Bersamaan_

_Gereja tua_

Freed saat ini berada di atas atap bagian depan Gereja tua. Diam, jongkok seraya menatap ke arah Bulan yang di hiasi Awan-Awan di sekitarnya. Bagaimana ini. Pikirnya. Ternyata yang di takuti selama Seminggu ini, yaitu. Pencabutan Sacred Gear dari tubuh Gadis Birawati itu, akhirnya tiba.

Ingatannya kembali ke Sore tadi. Dimana tadi Sore ia sedang mengawasi Gadis Birawati yang saat itu sedang bersama Iblis cunguk itu. Walau dia tahu Iblis itu tidak akan berbuat aneh kepada Asia. Tapi yang di takutkannya adalah kepada ketua Iblis itu. Takut kalau Gadis Birawati itu di Reinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis olehnya. Apa lagi Asia mempunyai Sacred Gear, pasti ketua Iblis itu akan mengincar Asia. Buktinya si Iblis itu yang mempunyai Sacred Gear sudah di Reinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis olehnya. Kalau Asia di rubah menjadi Iblis, entah apa yang akan di lakukan Tuannya kepada dirinya. Dia tahu Asia di Mata Tuannya itu spesial, karena itu dia sebagai Bawahan selama Tuannya pergi entah kemana, ia akan selalu mengawasi Asia atau lebih tepatnya kalau Ketua Iblis itu bertindak. Saat itu dia akan keluar dan membawa Asia.

"Cih!" Mendecih kesal. Mengingat kembali tadi Sore ia sedang Mengawasi Gadis Birawati itu, di kagetkan karena dirinya merasakan Aura Gadis Da-Tenshi yang ia kenal mendekat ke arah Mereka berdua. Dan ternyata benar tidak lama muncul Gadis Da-Tenshi, Raynare. Lalu membawa paksa Asia.

Menghela nafas berat, karena dia masih sayang nyawa. Jadinya untuk sementara terpaksa dia mengikuti Perintah Gadis Da-Tenshi itu.

••

•

•

••

.

**~_To. Be. Continued_~**

**A/N : Bagaimana? Chapter 5 ini..**

**Hmm, yusuf cuman mau tanya.**

**Apa yusuf ada kemajuan dalam penulisan...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soal Review maaf yusuf tidak membalas. Tapi yusuf lihat kok dan terimakasih..**

**Oi- hampir lupa. Jangan lupa membaca Fic baru yusuf. Fic itu menceritakan tentang Pertarungan Berandalan-Berandalan Sekolah dan Jalanan. Walau Prolognya kacau..**

**yusufnur321**

**Out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N : Yo! Author kembali.. Tentu saja bawa Chapter 6 dari TBTL..**

**.:: The Black True Longinus ::.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High school DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

**•**

**Author : Yami no Yusuf**

**Summary :**

_**Dia datang dari Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear Rival dari True Longinus... Murid dari salah satu Legend Sannin Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi...White/Black**_

_**Warning : Godlike, Strong, Typo,...Dll**_

**•**

Kedua kakinya yang berlapis Sepatu biru khas Shinobi itu melangkah pelan, mengikuti dari belakang seorang Maid Youkai Istana ini. Dengan ditemani sebuah payung Hitam ditangan kirinya Naruto melangkah pelan penuh aura Ramah namun bersamaan di dalam Hati nya 'bingung', mengingat ia datang ke Dimensi ini untuk apa. Dan hal itulah dia pikirkan sepanjang melangkah di Lorong Istana menuju Arena. "Hahh.." Naruto menghela nafas berat memikirkan itu, dan akhirnya dia putuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lagi 'untuk apa ia datang ke Dimensi' ini dan biarlah takdir membawanya..dan ia tak peduli.

'Deg!'

Tiba-tiba sebuah Wajah Gadis polos bersurai Pirang panjang, memakai kerudung bercorak Putih dan biru muda terlintas di kepalanya.

'Asia!' batin Naruto sedikit kaget mengingat itu. Rupanya dia sudah Seminggu meninggalkan Gadis Birawati polos itu di Gereja tua. Tapi mengingat rencana yang dia tau dari ingatan Freed anak buahnya terhadap Asia membuat dia khawatir. Namun ia janji setelah ini akan menemuinya.

•

Sorak teribun dari bangku penonton terdengar menggema di udara dengan aura Youkai menguar dimana-mana. Menandakan Arena berbentuk seperti stadium Sepak Bola dengan disaen Romawai kuno itu seluruh penontonnya adalah Kaum Youkai. Bertujuan tidak lain untuk melihat Pertarungan antara calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki dengan sosok yang di pilih langsung oleh Putri pemimpin Youkai, Yasaka-hime.

Mengingat acara Pernikahan tadi diselanggarakan di Istana imperal dan saat akan mengucapkan janji suci seperti pernikahan lainnya, Putri pemimpin itu menolak untuk menikahi calon Pewaris dari Klan terpandang dan tertua di Kyoto itu. Dengan alasan apa sang Pewaris itu kuat untuk melindunginya dari marabahaya dan berkhirlah acara Pernikahan itu di arena luas ini, karena Putri pemimpin Youkai, Yasaka. Mengajukan kepada calon pewaris Klan Otsutsuki itu untuk bertarung dengan orang pilihannya sendiri dan jika 'menang' dia akan menerima pernikahan itu dan sebaliknya kalau 'kalah' dia tak mau menerima pernikahan itu..

Terlihat dari dekat tempat 'khusus' sisi Arena, Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto a.k.a Kurama yang kini sedang duduk di kursi khusus dengan Kimono mewah melekat di badannya berwarna Orange gelap di hiasi corak garis-garis Emas di ujung jaitannya yang menambah aura Pemimpin yang menguar dari tubuhnya semakin kental. Dengan di dampingi Putri nya, Yasaka..disamping kiri kursi duduknya. Yang memakai Kimono Orange cerah dengan akses daun-daun berguguran berwarna Merah muda yang menambah kesan ke anggunannya sangat terasa dari dirinya.

Terlihat dari samping kanan Kursi Ayah dan anak itu terdapat dua kursi yang di duduki Youkai bangsawan kalau di rasa Auara Bangsawannya dan juga terlihat dari Pakaian yang melekat di badan mereka yang mewah, menandakan dua Youkai yang duduk disamping kanan Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu adalah Youkai bangsawan atau Youkai dari Klan yang dihormati di Kyoto.

Tiba-tiba Kurama pemimpin Youkai Kyoto berdiri dari duduknya yang membuat kain Kimono yang dipakainya sedikit bergerak. Diiringi sorak teribun yang menggema di udara perlahan menghilang.

"Baiklah sebagai pemimpin seluruh Youkai aku menyatakan acara ini, di Mulai!" ucap Kurama dengan wibawa menggema di pelosok arena. Seketika itu sorak teribun terdengar kembali lebih keras menggema seluruh pelosok arena hingga luar arena. Bagaimanupun 40% Youkai Kyoto auntias menonton acara sudah lama tak di selanggarakan ini. Hingga memenuhi kursi Penonton yang berada dibangunan arena tersebut.

'Semoga kau menang, Naruto-kun!' batin cemas Putri Pemimpin Yokau Kyoto, Yasaka. Bagaimanapun ia cemas kepada Pemuda bernama depan Naruto, karena lawannya adalah calon Pewaris Klan yang digadang-gadang Klan pertama, kuat dan salah satu Klan Youkai yang ikut adil saat Great War ratusan Tahun silam.

"Memang, sosok Youkai seperti apa yang dipilih oleh Putri mu, untuk menguji anak ku, Kurama?" Tanya ketua Klan Otsutsuki yang kini sedang duduk di kursi yang berada disamping kiri kursi Pemimpin Kyoto, saat Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto sudah kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Istri ketua Klan tertua yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi disamping kanan Suaminya itu hanya menengok ke arah Pemimpin Youkai, penasaran juga kepada sosok yang dipilih untuk menguji anaknya.

"Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku juga penasaran sosok yang dipilih Putri ku ini.." ujar Kurama menatap ketua Klan Otsutsuki, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Putrinya, Yasaka. Namun tak lama kembali menatap tengah arena. Melihat calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki bernama depan Juubi. Sepertinya sudah bersiap di tengah arena yang sedikit di tumbuhi Pohon. Terlihat jelas nan mengkilap armor perang yang dipakai calon Pewaris Klan itu.

Tapi, yang membuat dia heran saat Yasaka Putrinya kembali ke Istana. Kenapa kedua Youkai suruhannya untuk mencari dan membawa Putrinya yang saat itu kabur dari Istana dan saat kembali ke Istana dalam ke adaan Pingsan dengan luka sekujur tubunya. Dan ia tau Putrinya tidak melakukan hal itu, mengingat dua Youkai suruhannya adalah Youkai berpangkat Jendral dan Pengawal pribadinya. Dengan kemampuannya saat ini Yasaka tak akan bisa mengalahkan kedua Youkai suruhannya.

Yasaka hanya diam tidak mengidahkan perkataan ayahnya dan ketua Klan Otsutsuki, ayah dari Juubi yang berniat menikahinya. Karena memang ia tak menceritakan sosok Naruto kepada ayahnya atau pun ke siapapun, kecuali Maid pribadinya.

"HIME! mana sosok pilihanmu yang untuk mengujiku, apa dia takut kepada ku!"

Terdengar suara lantang terkesan arogan dari tengah arena. Yasaka tau seruan itu menunjuk kepadanya namun ia hiraukan tetap menunggu sosok Naruto datang dengan manik Matanya melihat ke arah calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki itu yang sepertinya tak sabaran. Sorak penonton juga semakin menggema setelah penutruan dari calon Pewaris itu.

"Banar. Mana sosok pilihanmu, Yasaka-chan.." Kurama berkata menatap Putrinya, sepertinya tak sabaran untuk melihat sosok yang dipilih Putrinya ini.

Yasaka hanya merenggut sedikit kesal atas perkataan Tou-san nya. "Sabar Tousan-sama dia akan datang..." jeda sejenak sengan matanya bergerak liar seolah mencari sesuatu.

"...ah dia sudah datang"lanjutnya.

'Deg!'

Tepat saat kemunculan sosok Naruto yang membawa payung tiba-tiba muncul di tengah arena dengan pusaran angin bercampur dedaunan yang kini membelakanginya dan bertatap langsung dengan Juubi. Entah kenapa Pemimpin Youkai itu merasa melihat bayangan sosok mengerikan dari Naruto. Tidak hanya Kurama, Ketua Klan Otsutsuki dengan Istrinya pun sama merasa melihat sosok bayangan mengerikan dari Naruto, namun hanya sekilas.

'Siapa dia? Aku tak merasakan Aura apa pun dari tubuhnya. Apa dia pakai gelang itu? Tapi tidak mungkin.' batin Kurama.

•

Sorak penonton terdengar pendengarannya, namun Naruto hiraukan..kedua iris hitamnya menatap iris Merah vertikal Juubi yang berada tak jauh darinya, kini berdiri dengan armor complite berwarna merah gelap. Namun yang ia bingungkan adalah aura Youkai di hadapannya ini seperti aura Bijuu di Dunia kelahirannya yaitu, Shinobi. Seolah mengerti pikiran tuannya Sacred Gear yang mendiami tubuh Naruto, bereaksi. Tiba-tiba payung hitam yang digenggam tangan kiri Naruto berpendar hitam lalu berkedip-kedip.

'Jadi begitu, dan kalau tak salah nama Juubi aku pernah mendengar dari percakapan Orochimaru dengan Kabuto.' batin Naruto, seraya dengan sekali hentakan lembut payung Hitam yang ia pegang, menguncup.

Sleb!

Payung hitam itu menancap di tanah saat Naruto menancapkannya. Tiba-tiba payung Hitam Naruto kembali berpendar lalu berkedip-kedip.

'Tidak... Biar ku hadapi dengan kekuatanku. Kekuatanmu yang agung.. tak pantas melawan lawan seperti dia..' batin Naruto seolah tau arti kedipan itu, menghiraukan tatap tajam dari Juubi dan kedatangan 'Wasit'. Namun ia ingat kembali Nama Juubi dari percakapan Orochimaru dan Kabuto kalau Juubi adalah Bijuu terkuat dari Sembilan Bijuu lainnya. Dan dari pemberitahuan 'Black' Sacred Gear nya, beberapa Youkai 'tertentu' di sini sama seperti Bijuu di Dunia Shinobi. Dengan kata lain Juubi yang berada tak jauh darinya ini adalah 'Juubi' Dimensi ini. Bagaimana ia tau nama lawannya Juubi? tentu saja dari sorak teribun yang meneriaki nama Juubi-sama!, Juubi-sama!..

'Kalau begitu. Sepertinya tidak bisa di pandang remeh..'

"Ayo! Kita mulai." Juubi berkata dengan aura Hitam tipis menguar dari tubuhnya yang dibalut armor. Bahkan surai Hitam sepunggungnya melayang-layang di udara. Dengan kedua iris merah vertikalnya menatap tak sabaran kepada Naruto.

"Khukhu...menarik!" guman Naruto balas menatap tajam kedua iris merah vertikal Juubi, tanpa kontrol dan tanpa disadari oleh sang empunya sifat asli gila bertarungnya keluar. Dan seolah tak mau kalah Naruto mengeluarkan 30% Chakra nya membuat tercipta hempasan debu disekitarnya. Dan juga membuat sorak penonton semakin keras seolah tak sabar menantikan Pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

Juubi dan Naruto saling menyeringai

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chakra berwarna hitam bening itu semakin liar keluar, menyelimuti setiap permukaan tubuh Naruto. Membuat udara di sekitar Naruto bergerak tak beraturan. Bahkan surai Merah sedikit hitam di kedua sisinya bergerak liar...seolah tak peduli kemampuannya di ketahu kaum Youkai, Naruto mengeluarkan Chakra nya dengan tujuan membanjiri setiap aliran darahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAJIME!"

"Mari berdansa!" . "Mari berdansa!" ucap Naruto dan Juubi bersamaan, seolah pemikiran mereka saat ini sama.

Tepat deretakan kata itu dikumandangkan. Naruto dan Juubi saling merengsek satu sama lain dengan kecepatan gila. Membuat para penonton yang bersorak, diam seketika dengan raut shock menyaksikan kecepatan mereka berdua.

DEBUM!

DUGH! . BUM! . BUGH! . BRK!

DEMM! . BUMM! . DUGH! . BRKK!

BRK!

Dengan keras, seolah tanpa beban tubuh Naruto terpental menghantam tembok sisi arena. Membuat retakan parah pada tembok arena dengan pusat tubuh Naruto sendiri. 'Ugh! Menarik!' batin Naruto disela-sela berusaha keluar dari lubang retakan tembok yang dikelilingi debu. Padahal baru baku hantam hanya beberapa detik, Naruto tadi di sela-sela baku hantam ia sedikit lengah membuat pukulan penuh Energi Youkai dari Juubi mengenainya.

"Rupanya seperti ini bertarung tanpa Sacred Gea-"

BUM!

Belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuh Naruto kembali merengsek disuruh meretakan tembok arena lebih lebar. Akibat sang calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki kembali memukul dada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depannya.

Seolah belum puas hasil karya nya. Juubi dengan Energi penuh yang berpusat kepada kepalan tinju kanannya memukul dagu bagian bawah Naruto. Membuat lapisan tembok yang dilalui tubuh Naruto yang kini terpental ke atas akibat pukulan Juubi hancur dari pondasinya. Dan seolah kembali belum puas, Juubi menghilang dengan gerakan cepat meninggalkan debu yang masih tebal. Dan kembali muncul di depan Naruto yang sedang meringis diantara retakan tembok.

"MATI!"

BUM!

Seketika debu tebal mengepul saat Juubi kemabali melayangkan tinjuannya yang berisi Energi Youkai kepada Naruto.

Tap!

BRK!

Baru saja mendarat di permukaan tanah akibat gravitasi membawanya, tubuh calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki itu tiba-tiba terpental sangat cepat kebelakang, bahkan saking cepatnya menimbulkan beberapa gelombang udara yang dilaluinya.

Sang pelaku a.k.a Naruto hanya menyeringai dengan kondisi wajah terdapat dua aliran darah disisi matanya. Rupanya sifat khusus Klan Kaguya yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh di dalam dirinya sudah 55% menguasai sifatnya. Seolah berniat membalas serangan beruntun tadi kepadanya. Naruto menghilang dengan gerakan cepat meninggalkan retakan pada tanah tempat pijakannya dan kembali muncul di hadapan Juubi yang masih terpental.

DUGH!

Dengan cepat penuh Chakra terkonsentrasi di siku kirinya, Naruto menyikut dagu calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki itu dan sepertinya pemegang Sacred Gear 'Black True Longinus' ini belum puas lalu dengan cepat kembali melayangkan Pukulan penuh Chakra ke arah dagu bagian bawah Juubi.

DUGH!

Dengan telak dagu calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki ini kembali dihantam membuat tubuhnya terpental ke atas akibat pukulan tangan kanan Naruto. Tanpa memberi lawan kesempatan membuat suara 'ringisan' saja.., Naruto kembali menghilang dengan gerakan cepat. Hanya beberapa detik sudah kembali muncul di atas tubuh Juubi yang masih terpental dengan posisi kaki kanan terangkat ke atas dan dengan Chakra terkonsentrasi pada kaki Naruto tanpa ampun melayangkan kaki kanannya kepada dada bidang calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki itu dan-

BRK!

Tubuh Juubi dengan cepat menikuk tajam ke bawah akibat hantaman kaki kanan Naruto yang bertenaga.

BUM!

Dan menghantam permukaan tanah hingga hancur yang menimbulkan suara detuman keras menggema di tengah arena dengan kepulan debu tebal membumbung ke atas.

•

Di tempat Yasaka

Shock!

Ya...arti kata itulah saat ini teribun penonton yang berada disisi arena, alami. Tak terkecuali Pemimpin Youkai, Ketua Klan Otsutsuki, Istri ketua Klan Otsutsuki, Yasaka, dan beberapa Youkai kelas atas yang melihat pertarungan antara calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki dan sosok Pilihan Yasaka-hime. Dimana mereka bertarung dengan tujuan masing-masing. Dan yang membuat mereka shock masal adalah, padahal baru sekitar dua menit Pertarungan pengujian ini dimulai. Pertarungan mereka berdua sudah membuat 30% arena 'luas nan kokoh' ini hancur..dan mereka bergidig ngeri membayangkan bagaimana Pertarungan antara calon Pewaris Klan tertua dengan sosok Pilihan Putri Pemimpin Youkai bermenit-menit atau berjam-jam. Mungkin arena seperti Stadium sepak bola dengan disaen Romawi Kuno ini akan hancur..

Yasaka, Putri pemimpin tersebut dibuat 'tidak percaya' kedua kalinya oleh yang ia tahu Manusia bernama depan Naruto. Yang belakangan ini sedikit membuat dirinya menghangat entah kenapa.

Kurama, Pemimpin Youkai tersebut hanya diam dalam shock nya, namun tak berkomentar. Tidak jauh disamping kanan kursi Pemimpin Youkai tersebut terdapat dua Youkai alias Ayah, Ibu dari calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi dengan raut shock. Tidak menyangka lawan yang harus dilawan anaknya sangat berat atau lebih tepatnya kuat. Namun sebagai Ayah dan Ibu, mereka percaya anaknya dapat mengalahkan sosok Pilihan Putri Pemimpin Youkai. Bertujuan untuk menguji apa anaknya dapat melindungi Yasaka Putri Pemimpin Youkai.

•

Stamina terkuras

Itulah kini Naruto alami. Berdiri dengan tegak ditengah arena dengan manik matanya menatap kepulan debu berada 10 Meter dari hadapannya. Dimana tubuh lawannya tadi menghantam tanah, akibat terjangan kaki kanannya. Beruntung Naruto dari awal melapisi tubuhnya dengan Chakra, mungkin kalau tidak. Semua tulang kering, pergelangan tangan, dagu nya yang tadi beradu pukulan dengan Juubi, akan remuk. Bahkan tulang rusuknya yang tadi dua kali di hantam oleh Juubi teras sakit walau tubuhnya sudah dilapisi Perisai Chakra. Dan ini pertama kalinya Naruto bertarung tanpa campur tangan Sacred Gear nya, membuat stamina dan ketahanan tubuh pada Manusia umumnya berlaku kepadanya. Namun hal tersebut Naruto hiraukan, tepikal keturunan 'Taketori'.

Tidak peduli apa yang mereka rasakan walau otak mereka mengatakan hal lain.

"**Kau... Hebat juga!**"

Sebuah suara berat dari balik debu, membuat hasrat bertarung seperti Klan Kaguya dalam diri Naruto semakin meningkat, bahkan tanpa sadar otaknya menyuruh sarafnya membuat lapisan Perisai Chakra lebih kuat. Terlihat jelas aura berpendar Hitam menyelimuti setiap inci tubuh Naruto. Baru kali ini ada Mahluk, setelah Orochimaru _sensei_ nya, Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Menma Jinchuriki Kyuubi, Raikage A, Killer Be Jinchuriki Hachibi yang dapat mengeluarkan hasrat gila bertarung seperti Klan Kaguya dalam dirinya meningkat hingga seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak, karena setiap Naruto bertarung dirinya tidak memandang remeh, walau ditutupi dengan raut 'meremehkan' khasnya. Namun sebenarnya ia tidak meremahkan setiap lawanya.

"**Tapi! Ini baru pemanasan...**"

Manik mata Naruto menyipit menatap kepulan debu yang masih belum hilang. Naruto juga merasakan Energi Youkai gelap nan kelam meningkat setiap detik dari balik kepulan debu tersebut. Membuat seringaian Naruto tercipta semakin lebar. Bahkan Naruto lupa 'isi' Pertarungan ini..

Solah tidak mau kalah, Naruto mengeluarkan Chakra yang berwarna unik yaitu, Hitam. Tanpa segan-segan Naruto mengeluarkan 99% Chakra nya walau tak sebesar Chakra seperti Klan Uzumaki. Namun tetap siapa pun yang merasakan Chakra tersebut, merasakan kegelapan tiada tara dalam Chakra Hitam yang termutilasi oleh Energi Sacred Gear nya.

'Deg!' . "**Kita Mulai!**"

Shuuut!

Menghiraukan jantungnya yang berdetak menggila, Naruto maju dengan kecepatan Dasyat ke arah Juubi. Membuat tanah arena yang dilalui Naruto menyingkir seketika, bahkan ada beberapa yang terangkat akibat tidak kuat menahan tekanan Udara yang ditimbulkan Naruto atas kecepatannya.

Juubi pun sama maju ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan sama Dasyatnya dengan Naruto. Membuat debu tebal yang disekitarnya menghilang seketika. Seolah dia sedang menunjukan taji sebagai Calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki selanjutnya.

DUAR!

Kedua kepalan tinju itu saling bertemu, membuat tekanan udara tak beraturan dan menimbulkan suara detuman keras menggema di arena.

BRK!

DEB!

Sikutan yang dilancarkan Naruto ditahan oleh lengan kanan Juubi. Dibarengi Naruto sendiri menahan kepalan tinju dari Juubi yang menargetkan perutnya. Sejenak kedua Iris merah vertikal yang penuh ambisi beradu tatap dengan kedua iris Hitam yang penuh hasrat bertarung dan ambisi.

DUGH! . BRK! . BUGH! . DEB! . BUM!

Naruto, dengan cepat dan bertenaga beradu serangan dengan Youkai berarmor Merah gelap ini. Dengan cepat merendahkan tubuhnya ke bawah saat manik matanya melihat sebuah ayunan kepalan tinju penuh Energi Youkai ke arah kepala nya.

BRK!

"Uhk!"

Namun karena itu ia tak menyadari lutut calon Pewaris itu melayang ke arahnya membuat dengan telak hantaman lutut dari Calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki ini mengenai perut bagian samping kanan Naruto. Namun tetap itu tak membuat tubuhnya terpental.

BUGH!

"Ugh!

Seolah tak terima, dengan cepat pula Naruto meninju dada berlapis armor calon Pewaris ini. Membuat tubuh Juubi sedikit tersered ke belakang beberapa senti.

BUGH!

Dengan cepat setelah memukul dada Juubi dengan dilapisi Chakra, Naruto kembil menghantamkan lutut kanannya ke perut bagian kiri Juubi. Membuat tubuh calon Pewaris tersebut sedikit goyah. Dan tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, Naruto dengan gerakan cepat berputar 90° ke kanan dan dengan waktu yang pas, Naruto menjejek dada bawah leher Juubi.

BRK!

Seolah gravitasi tak berpengaruh terhadapnya, tubuh berbalut armor merah gelap itu terpental kebelakang setelah menerima jejekan kaki kiri Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ayo! Berdansalah!" Naruto berkata semakin menggila yang entah sejak kapan kedua telapak tangannya sudah menyelesaikan rangkaian Handseal. Terlihat juga dada bidang Naruto yang dibalut pakaian yang ditemukan Asia seolah mengembang.

'**Katon! Hosenka no Jutsu!**'

Batin Naruto dengan beberapa kali semburan keluar Enam bola api berukuran Ban Truk dari mulutnya. Membuat kerah pakaiannya dan surai Merah nya bergerak liar. Terlihat tanpa ampun ke Enam bola Api yang Naruto keluarkan menghantam tubuh Juubi yang terlihat masih melayang atau terpental.

BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! BLAR!

Beberapa kali suara ledakan terdengar di tengah arena saat tanpa ampun ke Enam bola api dari Pemuda Taketori itu mengenai targetnya.

'Deg!'

Belum saja efek Jutsu nya menghilang, Naruto merasakan Energi Youkai sangat cepat terkonsentrasi dari arah depan dan ia tebak itu adalah lawannya (Juubi). Dan benar saja sesuatu sangat cepat dari balik asap efek Jutsunya menuju ke arahnya. Bahkan saraf-saraf otaknya belum memerintahkan untuk menghindar, sesuatu itu berbentuk bulatan kecil berwarna Hitam kemerahan sudah menghantam dada Naruto dengan telak dan menyered tubuhnya kebelakang mengantam tembok arena...

'Sial!' . KEBOMM!

Suara ledakan terdengar menggema di pelosok arena. Akibat bulatan kecil penghancur seukuran bola ping pong dari Calon Pewaris Klan Otsutsuki mengenai Naruto. Bahakan sempat terjadi guncangan hebat di arena dan sekitarnya.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

"Asia! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA ASIA HAH!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar sebuah Gereja tua pinggir Kota Kuoh. Terlihat dari dalam Gereja tua tersebut, berdiri seorang Pemuda berambut Coklat memakai seragam Laki-Laki Sekolah Akademi Kuoh. Kini tak jauh dari hadapannya terdapat sosok Gadis Da-Tenshi yang memakai pakaian hitam sexy. Sekaligus sosok membuat ia tadi berteriak Marah, walau dia mesum tingkat akut pakaian Gadis Da-Tenshi yang ia tahu bernama Raynare ini tak membuat kemarahannya padam. Apa lagi sosok tubuh Gadis birawati berambut panjang Pirang tergeletak disamping Kaki kiri Gadis Da-Tenshi itu membuat kemarahannya semakin besar.

"Huh! Kau rupanya bisa sampai disini, berarti kau sudah mengalahkannya mereka? Huh! Sepertinya kau sudah lebih kuat dari kejadian itu..." ujar Raynare dengan senyum meremehkan. Tak mengidahkan pertanyaan tadi kepadanya. Ada setitik rasa takut dalam dirinya karena Sekiryuutei di hadapannya ini kekuatannya semakin meningkat setiap detik. Pendengarannya juga mendengar suara mekanik dari Gauntlet berwarna Merah yang membungkus tangan kiri Pemuda Sekiryuutei ini.

Issei nama Pemuda Sekiryuutei tersebut hanya diam namun nampak kemarahan besar terpancar dari kedua manik matanya. Walau sempat kecewa kepada keluarga Iblis nya tadi, karena tidak ada satupun yang mau membantunya untuk menyelamatkan Asia Gadis birawati itu. Namun tak diduga saat ia tiba di Gereja tua, Bochou, Akeno-senpai dan yang lainnya sedang melawan Para Da-Tenshi yang menjaga Gereja tua ini. Walau sempat khawatir kepada mereka semua karena-

WUSH!

Issei menghentikan lamunannya, dengan cepat menghindari sebuah tombak Cahaya ke arahnya.

"Oh! Tidak kena rupanya. Namun aku harus membunuhmu untuk membuat Tuanku lebih bangga kepada ku. Dan dengan kekuatan Sacred Gear Gadis ini sekarang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ku, hahahhah.."

"Kau!" Desisan tajam keluar dari mulut Issei saat mendengar perkataan Raynare. Dan dengan cepat Issei melesat maju ke arah Raynare dengan suara Mekanik dari Gauntlet membungkus tangan kirinya semakin menggila.

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Keheningan masal tercipta di arena seperti Stadium sepak bola ini yang menampung sekitar Seratus Youkai. Bagaimana tidak hening, semua Youkai yang berada di tepi arena lebih tepatnya berada di bangku penonton memasang raut 'tidak percaya'. Bagaimana tidak percaya, baru kali ini untuk para Youkai 'muda' melihat secara Live pertarungan sangat sengit dan mendebarkan, apa lagi ambisi saling mengalahkan satu sama lain terasa sangat kental dari Pertarungan ini, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya Darah nya akan mendidih. Akibat Pertarungan saling balas serangan itu. Dan mungkin dibenak para Youkai 'tua' entah sudah keberapa kembalinya melihat seperti Pertarungan sangat sengit ini. Walau entah sudah keberapa kalinya melihat Pertarungan persisi seperti ini, namun tetap Darah veteran mereka mendidih melihat Pertarungan ini. Membuat mereka ingin sekali terjun ke arena..

_Tempat Yasaka_

"Darimana kau mendapatkan Petarung seperti itu, Yasaka-chan?" Kurama Pemimpin Youkai ini bertanya kepada Putrinya. Tentu setelah sadar dari shock nya karena sudah lama sekali setelah Great War tak melihat Pertarungan se 'sengit ini.

Walau dirinya juga tak percaya atas kekuatan yang dimiliki Pemuda berambut Merah gelap itu namun tetap Yasaka menjawab dengan terbata.

"A-hh.. S-sebenarnya-". Yasaka tak melanjutkan perkataannya akibat suara kekagetan luar biasa dari arah teribun penonton menarik perhatiannya dan dengan cepat manik matanya menatap ke arah tubuh Naruto yang tadi menghantam tembok arena akibat tersered oleh Youkaidama dari Juubi dan apa yang ia lihat membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika dengan raut shock berlebihan terukir di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak. Terlihat dari lubang tembok arena yang terlihat jebol keluar arena terdapat sosok tubuh Naruto yang sedang berbaring dengan pakaian yang tadi dia kenakan sudah tak berbentuk lagi dan hanya menyisakan Celana Hitam panjangnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya shock berlebihan, namun karena...

•

"Khukhukhu... Sangat menarik.." ujar Naruto auntias, menghiraukan keadaan tubuhnya. '...tapi kita lihat..' lanjutnya dalam batin. Seraya membuka mulutnya lebar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'**Mandara... no Jin!**'

Ratusan- ahh... Mungkin Ribuan Ekor Ular bersisik Hitam mengkilap berukuran sedang keluar Mulut Naruto. Membuktikan dirinyalah satu-satunya Murid Emas dari Orochimaru sang Legenda Sannin.. Sekaligus membuat semua Youkai yang melihat itu seketika dibuat merinding..

Dengan serentak Ular-Ular itu membuka mulutnya yang mengeluarkan bilah pedang mengkilap akibat ledir mereka terpantul cahaya.

Tak jauh dari Naruto. Juubi terlihat berkeringat dingin dan membatin.

Sebenarnya siapa lawanku saat ini!

Naruto, dia hanya berdiri dari berbaringnya lalu tersenyum terkesan aneh melihat Ular-Ularnya yang mengeluarkan bilah pedang dari mulutnya dan merayap ke arah Calon Pewaris itu, seraya Naruto membersihkan air liurnya yang berada di sisi bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Dan dengan pikirannya, Naruto mengumpulkan Chakra Hitam di telapak tangan Kanannya membentuk bola Hitam keputihan yang di kelilingi dua cincin Putih, seukuran bola kasti.

"Hm..sepertinya sudah saat nya.." guman Naruto yang sepertinya sifat seperti Klan Kaguya yang tadi sempat meledak, sudah mereda. Seringaian tercipta di wajahnya melihat lawannya menembakan bulatan kecil hitam kemerahan ke arah Ular-Ularnya.

KEBOM!

Terdengar dari pendengarannya suara ledakan tak terlalu besar. Dan ia sudah nebak Ular-Ularnya pasti musnah seketika. Beruntung arena ini bisa dibilang luas kalau saja kecil, mungkin saja ia terkena efek ledakan bulatan kecil hitam kemerahan itu.

Dengan sekali loncatan ke permukaan tembok arena, Naruto menapak seolah gravitasi tak berpengaruh terhadapnya saat menapak di bidang vertikal. Dan ia bisa melihat sosok bayangan lawannya dari atas, "Kita lihat apa kau dapat bertahan dari ini..." Naruto seraya membawa bola yang dikelilingi dua cincin putih ini ke atas menargetkan sosok Juubi.

'**Dai! Rasenringu!**'

Tiba-tiba bola hitam yang dikelilingi dua cincin itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah sosok Juubi yang terlihat kaget..

'Tik!'

KEBOM!

Seringaian Naruto melebar melihat karya nya meledak setelah mengenai tubuh sosok Juubi.

"Hm... Sudah selesai...dan akan ku bunuh kau Freed kalau kau tak menjaga Asia..." ujar Naruto entah kepada siapa.

'Deg!'

Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan membatin.

'Rupanya efek perpindahan Dimensi yang ia idap sudah sembuh..'

**~0-0-0-0-0~**

Disebuah tempat yang gelap tanpa penerangan cahaya apapun, tiba-tiba dari kegelapan tersebut sebuah Mata terbuka menampilkan iris Ungu vertikal penuh aura Negatif..

**•**

•

•

•

•

~_To. Be. Continued_~

•

**A/N : yo! Sebenarnya saya menulis Chapter ini dengan Otak dan imajinasi tak sejalan..**

**BAgaimana? Puas? Entahlah...**

**Di Chapter ini memang hanya bahas tentang Naruto di Kyoto. Dan kenapa Naruto mau membantu Yasaka? tentu saja seorang Naruto yang pernah mengguru kepada Orochi tidak mungkin asal menyutujui seenaknya. Dan mungkin di antara kalian dapat menebak kenapa Naru membantu Yasaka. Ma'f pertanyaan kaga jelas.**

**Di chapter ini juga menunjukan sebagian Kekuatan/ Jutsu Naruto. Lalu tentang Sacred Gear Naru... Tenang pasti akan digunakan kok oleh Naruto..**

**Dan di Chapter ini Fuma Sasame mulai muncul.**

**Dan bagaimana ke adaan Asia Gadis polos itu. Tenang Chapter depan akan di jelaskan dan juga Nasib Raynare dan Freed. Dan juga Nasib Asia, apa dia akan di reinkarnasi menjadi Iblis atau tidak. Chapter depan akan di jelaskan jadi jangan bosen buat baca Fic geje author.. Hehehe..**

**Tentang Great Red si gadis merah ini pasti akan muncul, tentu saja entah Chapter berapa.**

**Dan terima kasih Readers yang menyarankan.**

**Tentang Plot yang mutar-mutar, ma'f kalau mutar-mutar dan soal Konfik..author merasa tidak meletakan konflik di Fic ini. Namun author hanya menceritakan Naruto yang berpetualang. #ngaco Plak!**

**Hahh...memang dalam kata-kata author sangat jelek. Jadi maaf kalau Percakapan antara Char atau tentang penjelasannya pada A/N 'geje'...**

**Sekian..**

**Semoga menghibur!**

**Info : mungkin beberapa Minggu kedepan author akan sedikit lama UP, karena UKS. Pasti kalian tau.**

**Saran atau kritiknya di kolom Review**

**...Yami no Yusuf...**


	7. Chapter 7

Tik!

KEBOMM!

Seringaian Naruto melebar melihat karyanya meledak setelah mengenai tubuh Juubi.

"Hm... sudah selesai... dan akan ku bunuh kau Freed kalau kau tak menjaga Asia... " ujar Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan membatin.

'Rupanya efek perpindahan Dimensi yang ia idap sudah sembuh.. '

**-0-0-0-0-**

Di sebuh tempat yang gelap tanpa penerangan cahaya apapun, tiba-tiba dari kegelapan tersebut sebuah mata terbuka menampilkan iris ungu vertikal penuh aura negatif..

.

**The Black True Longinus**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**High school DxD : Ichie Ishibimi**

**Author : yusufnur321 (ganti pename yang dulu -_-)**

**Summary : Dia datang dari Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear rival dari True Longinus... Murid dari salah satu Legend Sannin Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi... White/Black.**

**Warning : Typo (s), Godlike, Strong, OOC, OC,...Dll**

**.**

Arena

Naruto menatap ke arah depan dimana Jutsu andalannya yang tadi meledak. Namun sebenarnya dalam hati Naruto entah kenapa gelisah saat mengingat Asia gadis birawati tersebut dan semakin lama kegelisahan semakin besar tatakala Naruto mencoba menghiraukannya. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya ke atas dimana langit malam membentang luas yang di hiasi bintang.

'Cih! Ada apa dengan perasaanku ini. Padahal selama ini sebelum bertemu dengan Asia perasaanku baik-baik saja.' batin Naruto terhanyut dalam pikirannya tentang kegelisahaannya terhadap gadis birawati tersebut dan tentang perasaannya yang entah kenapa semakin menjadi. Padahal selama ini Naruto belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya Naruto menghiraukan sesuatu bergerak sangat cepat dari dalam kepulan debu efek Jutsunya tadi yang bergerak ke arahnya. Saking cepatnya bahkan satu kedipan mata Yasaka, sesuatu itu sudah tiba di depan Naruto hanya berjarak satu setengah meter.

"**Kau lengah, _Ningen!_**" Suara berat di iringi Energi kuat menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

'Sialan!' umpat Naruto dalam kekagetannya saat sosok berekor sepuluh tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Bugh!

BUM!

Dengan cepat punggung Naruto menghantam permukaan tanah akibat pukulan penuh Energi dari Juubi.

Hening kembali tercipta di arena.

Tap!

Juubi mendarat dengan mulus enam Meter dari kepulan debu akibat pertemuan antara punggung Naruto dengan permukaan tanah.

"**Aku akui kau cukup kuat Manusia... dapat membuat aku harus menggunakan Animal From ku.**" ucap Juubi dengan suara berat yang kini dalam Mode tertinggi setiap Youkai yaitu, Animal From. "**..tapi sudah sampai sini saja, kau akan mati..**" lanjut Juubi sembari mengeluarkan Killing Intens yang besar nan kelam. Membuat para Youkai kelas bawah yang berada di pinggir arena pingsan..

"**Oh ya... Khekhekhekhekhe.. Menarik sekali. Kau mahluk kedua di Dimensi ini yang membuat darah ku bergairah..**"

Deg! . Deg! . Deg!

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Juubi merasakan ketakutan. Apa lagi suara berat dari balik kepulan debu tersebut dan entah kenapa Jantungnya berdetak lebih hebat membuat dirinya merasa terimidasi.

Deg!

Jantung Juubi berdetak kembali dalam ketakutan, saat kedua matanya melihat bayangan mengerikan dari balik debu. Juubi menelan ludah mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya.

'Brengsek! Siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Juubi berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang tak menentu.

Deg! . Deg! . Deg! . Deg!

'A-a-apa... i-tu?' Jantung Juubi tiba-tiba berdetak semakin menggila saat kedua matanya melihat kedua bola mata berwarna kuning vertikal yang bersinar terang dari balik debu. Dirinya juga merasakan kekuatan alam Negatif seolah berkumpul di balik kepulan debu tersebut.

Dalam kepulan debu

'Aku harap tepat waktu.' batin Naruto kini dalam Mode Joutai level 3.

.

Tiba-tiba bayangan di balik kepulan debu tersebut menghilang meninggalkan debu-debu berhamburan tak tentu arah. Membuat insting Juubi yang kini dalam Mode Animal From berdering keras.

"**Hm. Kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini.. **" Iris Juubi mengecil dan bergetar hebat saat sebuah bisikan terdengar indra pendengarannya. Mencoba melihat ke asal suara tadi dengan lirikan mata, namun baru saja berkedip dirinya merasakan hantaman keras dan selanjutnya hanya kegelapan 'lah ia lihat.

GBUMM!

Seketika itu guncangan hebat melanda seluruh arena dan sekitarnya yang di barengi suara kekagetan dari arah teribun arena.

•x•

Trnk!

Kedua bilah pedang berbeda warna tersebut beradu saling mendominasi.

"Kuat juga kau, Iblis-chan!" ucap Freed kini beradu tatap dengan pemuda Iblis berambut pirang.

Pemuda pirang tersebut tidak merespon melainkan menciptakan lingkaran sihir di samping kirinya yang memunculkan gagang pedang. Menggenggam gagang pedang tersebut kemudian Pemuda itu melayangkan tebasan ke arah titik buta Freed. Tapi di tahan dengan mudah oleh Freed menggunakan punggung pistol yang dirinya pegang di tangan kiri.

Seringaian tercipta di mulut Freed, sembari sedikit menggerakan moncong Pistolnya ke arah Pemuda pirang tersebut. "Mati!"

Dor! . Dor! . Dor!

Tiga peluru berwarna putih itu keluar secara beruntun dari moncong Pistol yang bercorak putih itu. Di iringi sebuah teriakan imut dari arah belakang Pemuda Iblis tersebut.

"Senpai! Merunduk!"

WUUGG..

Terlihat dari arah belakang pemuda pirang tersebut sebuah pintu melayang ke arahnya setelah di lempar dengan kekuatan penuh oleh gadis Loli berambut perak yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Dengan gerakan lambat. Pemuda Iblis tersebut melengkungkan badannya ke belakang setelah melepaskan peguat pedangnya dan dua detik kemudian pintu yang di lempar oleh gadis berambut perak tadi berputar melewati atas kepalanya yang di penuhi surai pirang. Masih dengan gerakan lambat dari arah depan pemuda pirang tersebut melesat tiga peluru berwarna putih. Saking cepatnya bahkan membelah udara sehingga menciptakan gelombang-gelombang kecil udara.

Steb! . Steb! . Brak!

Tanpa halangan berarti Pintu Gereja tersebut bolong di beberapa bagian dengan di bagian siku-sikunya hancur akibat tiga peluru cahaya tersebut menembus paksa apapun yang di lewatinya dan terus melaju ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini terlihat kaget menyadari tiga peluru yang di tembak Exorcits gila tadi masih melaju ke arahnya.

Trnk! . Sleb! . Syuut!

BRUUK!

'Ugh! Setidaknya aku berhasil menangkis peluru yang menuju titik vitalku.' batin pemuda pirang tersebut tengah terbaring di lantai Gereja. Beruntung Dewi fortuna masih memihak kebapadanya karena salah satu peluru tadi ada yang meleset hanya menggores kulit pipi kanannya. Kalau saja Dewi fortuna tidak memihaknya, mungkin dagu bagian bawahnya tertembus peluru tadi yang meleset hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Tap!

"Senpai! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis berambut perak yang tadi melempar pintu Gereja.

"Terimakasih Koneko-chan- ugh!" balas pemuda pirang tersebut berusaha bangun dengan susah payah namun pada akhirnya di bantu oleh gadis perak ia panggil Koneko, mengingat salah satu peluru tadi mengenai kaki kirinya.

"Huh! Ku kira kau hanya menonton saja, Iblis kecil." ucap Freed terdengar meremehkan walau sebenarnya dirinya kesal karena wajahnya terkena hantaman pintu Gereja yang di lempar oleh gadis berambut perak tersebut. Tidak lama dari arah pintu ruangan ini yang sekarang sudah tidak ada pintunya lagi, masuk gadis bersambut merah cerah berpakaian sama dengan pemuda pirang dan gadis perak yaitu seragam Akademi Kuoh.

"Kiba! Koneko! dimana Issei?" gadis berambut merah cerah tersebut bertanya setelah tiba di dekat keduanya.

"Bochuo! Sekarang Issei berada di ruangan bawah tanah Gereja ini." jawab pemuda pirang yang bernama depan Kiba, sedikit kaget atas kedatangan Kingnya.

"Cih! Bala bantuan rupanya.."umpat Freed melihat gadis Iblis bersurai merah cerah yang baru tiba. Kemudian diam-diam Freed merogoh sesuatu di saku belakang celananya. Kemudian membanting sesuatu ke permukaan lantai ruangan ini. Seketika itu silauan cahaya menyeruak menyilaukan seluruh ruangan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian perlahan namun pasti silauan cahaya tersebut mereda dengan Freed menghilang meninggal ketiga Iblis tersebut.

•x•

BRUK!

"Ugh!" ringis Raynare terpental lalu berhenti karena punggungnya menghantam tembok hingga retak akibat serangan terakhir dari Sekiryuutei yang tadi menyerangnya dengan beruntun. Beruntung dirinya sudah mengambil Sacred Gear gadis birawati itu dan menggunakannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dirinya sudah mati beberapa menit lalu.

"Uhk! Hahhh.. Hhahh.. sudah ku bilang, serangan mu tidak berarti kepada ku, Issei-kun!" Raynare berucap meremehkan dengan di ikuti luka-luka yang ia terima perlahan sembuh total. Namun perkataan meremehkan itu hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Issei yang kini terlihat marah dengan tangan kirinya kini berlapis armor merah seperti tangan Naga.

Tiba-tiba Issei menghilang dan muncul kembali dengan gerakan cepat di hadapan Raynare yang terlihat kaget atas kemunculannya.

"Sial!" umpat Raynare melihat mantan Kekasihnya ini melayangkan pukulan penuh Energi Naga ke arahnya.

Dugh!

BLAR! . BLAR! . BLAR!

Saking kuatnya pukulan dari Sekiryuutei tersebut tembok tebal beberapa ruangan bawah tanah Gereja ini jebol oleh punggung Da-Tenshi cantik itu

Tap!

BRUK!

Issei menghentikan langkahnya saat ekor matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah tubuh mungil berlapis gaun putih jatuh di dekat tiang berukuran besar. Hilang sudah amarah tadi sempat menguasainya karena di gantikan dengan kekawatiran luar biasa saat melihat tubuh mungil gadis bernama Asia tersebut tergeletak lemah. Tanpa babaibu Issei berlari ke arah tubuh Asia yang terbaring lemah dekat tiang besar berbentuk salib. Menghiraukan kedatangan tiga Iblis berambut merah, perak dan pirang.

"Asia-chan!... hiks!. hiks!.. maaf.. maaf aku Asia-chan.." Issei memangku kepala penuh surai pirang tersebut dengan raut penyesalan..

"Issei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" salah satu Iblis tersebut bertanya setelah tiba di dekat Issei.

"Bochuo! Aku mohon reinkarnasikanlah Asia-chan menjadi Iblis!" mohon Issei saat merasakan kedatangan tiga Iblis yang salah satunya ia panggil Bochuo.

"Tidak Issei. Dia birawati dan kau pasti tau kalau aku mereinkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis.. " ujar Iblis yang di panggil Bochuo tadi.

"Aku mohon Bochuo... lagi pula dia mempunyai Sacred Gear.." Rias diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Pionnya ini, "baiklah aku akan mereinkarnasikan dia menjadi Iblis. Tapi dimana Sacred Gear nya?" ucap Rias sembari mendekat ke arah tubuh gadis birawati ini.

"Khukhukhukhu... aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mereinkarnasi dia menjadi Iblis."

Sebuah suara ramah namun terkesan aneh membuat mereka berempat merinding seketika. Apa lagi aura-aura Negatif tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Rias bertanya sembari kedua manik matanya memandang tajam pria berambut merah gelap cepak tidak jauh dihadapannya ini, apa lagi payung Hitam yang ia kenal di pegang pria ini. Manik nya semakin menyipit melihat ke arah belakang pria berambut cepat tersebut.

'Lubang Dimensi?'batin Rias semakin gelisah, apa lagi orang ini yang membuat Queennya menjadi koma setelah pertarungan dengan orang ini. Dan kegelisahannya semakin bertambah kepada pria yang baru tiba ini ysng dapat membuka lubang Dimensi bahkan memasukinya. Sudah jelas level pria ini berbeda dengannya.

"Khukhukhu... bisa kalian berikan tubuh gadis birawati itu?" ujar Naruto dengan ramah menghiraukan pertanyaan dari gadis Iblis bersurai merah cerah tadi, walau sebenarnya ke'ramah'annya membuat nada suaranya terkesan aneh..

Tap!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawanya!" tegas pemilik Sacred Gear Boost Gear tersebut.

"Kiba! Koneko... bersiaplah, Issei hati-hati dia berbeda level dengan kita!"

"Ha'i Bochuo!" serampak ketiganya.

'**Hati-hati partner. Dia berbeda dengan malam itu..**'

'Apa maksudmu Ddraig? dan Apa yang berbeda?' balas Issei dalam telepati.

'**Bodoh. Apa kau tidak merasakan aura Negatif menguar dari tubuh dia. Berbeda dengan malam itu, aku tidak merasakan aura apapun dari dia..**' ujar Ddraig. Tiga detik kemudian iris vetikal Ddraig di alam bawah sadar Issei mengecil, '**...BOCAH DIA DATA-**'

"Khukhukhukhu... Terlambat. Menyingkirlah!"

BUMM!

Kedua kalinya inang salah satu Naga surgawi tersebut terpental tanpa berkutik apapun dan menabrak tembok ruangan ini. Karena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dengan gerakan cepat di samping kanannya yang tadi masih sibuk dengan Ddraig dan tanpa segan menghajar dada Issei dengan Power Full.

"Huh! kau masih terlalu lemah... " ucap Naruto menurunkan payung hitamnya yang menguncup beberapa detik lalu untuk menghajar Sekiryuutei. Baru saja berbalik dirinya sudah di suguhi sebuah tebasan pedang dari pemuda berambut pirang yang ia kenal Kiba.

CREESS!

"Ugh! K-kau... bercanda! Dan sampai jumpa kembali... Oh satu lagi aku ambil dua gadis itu!"

POF!

Tubuh Naruto yang terkena tebasan tersebut menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih tebal di tempat. Dan aura Negatif yang tadi sempat memenuhi ruangan ini menghilang seketika.

Hening

Hanya terdengar deru nafas dari ketiganya karena terlepas dari tekanan aura Negatif tadi.

"Hahh.. hhah..B-bochuo! Gadis birawati itu menghilang!" Kiba berkata masih mencoba mentralkan pernafasannya sekaligus memecah keheningan.

"Soal itu kita bicarakan nanti saja. Bawa Issei kemari dan kita pergi sebelum para Da-Tenshi datang!"

"Ha'i bochuo!"

•x•

Tap!

Naruto menapakan kedua kakinya di permukaan Dimensi Sacred Gear nya dengan memanggul tubuh Raynare yang tengah pingsan di pundak kanannya dan perlahan tapi pasti lubang vortex yang mengeluarkannya tadi mengecil lalu menghilang.

Hening mencekam dirasakan Naruto saat tiba di Dimensi Sacred Gearnya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapanlah yang ada. Tidak lama kemudian kembali tercipta lubang vortex dari ketidakadaan disamping kirinya yang mengeluarkan sosok persis seperti dirinya yang memanggul tubuh mungil birawati di pundak kirinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang memanggul tubuh Raynare kepada sosok persis seperti dirinya yang tengah memanggul tubuh tak bernyawa birawati.

"Dia mati, mungkin karena Sacred Gearnya di keluarkan." balas Naruto yang memanggul tubuh Asia.

"Sudah ku duga.. persisi seperti Jinchuriki." Naruto berkata sembari melangkah ke depan dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Raynare.

"Entahlah... tapi... sepertinya begitu.." ujar Naruto yang memanggul tubuh tak bernyawa Asia ikut melangkah ke depan.

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh langkah, Naruto yang memanggul tubuh Raynare menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membaringkan tubuh Raynare di depannya tidak lebih satu meter, di ikuti Naruto satunya lagi yang memanggul tubuh tak bernyawa Asia.

"Pergilah.. tugas mu sudah selesai." ucap Naruto yang tadi memanggul tubuh Raynare.

"Hahh.. padahal aku ingin lebih lama lagi seperti mu." keluh Naruto yang tadi memanggul tubuh tak bernyawa Asia. Namun tidak lama tubuh Naruto yang tadi memanggul Asia menghilang meninggalkan asap putih tebal.

"Oi...!"

Naruto berteriak tidak terlalu keras entah kepada siapa, namun pandangan tidak lepas ke arah depan dimana hanya kegelapan yang terlihat.

Hening tidak ada sahutan..

"Oi...!" Naruto kembali berteriak lebih keras dari yang tadi dan tidak lupa aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya semakin lama semakin besar..

Deg!

Dari kegelapan tidak jauh dari arah depan Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka sepasang mata berwarna ungu vertikal penuh aura Negatif menyala terang dalam kegelapan.

"**Kau! Mau apa kau kesini hah!**" suara berat penuh kebencian tersebut menggema di Dimensi Sacred Gear Naruto.

"Khukhukhukhu... rupanya kau tidak melupakanku eh! Moryu... " Naruto berkata santai menghiraukan Energi Negatif yang menyeruak dimana-mana dari arah depan. Bahkan menghiraukan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian dari sepasang mata berukuran besar yang menyala terang berwarna ungu dari arah depannya.

"**BERANINYA KAU!**" kembali suara berat penuh kebencian itu kembali menggema. Mata Naruto menyipit tajam bukan karena suara tadi, tapi karena Energi Negatif dari arah depan perlahan berkumpul pada satu titik.

Seolah mengerti, Naruto menancapkan payung hitamnya yang menguncup di permukaan Dimensi Sacred Gearnya, lalu menggigit jempol kanannya hingga berdarah kemudian dengan diluar akal sehat manusia Naruto merangkai Hand Seal panjang, tepat segel tangan terakhir Naruto menghentakan telapak tangan kanannya ke permukaan tanah Dimensi Sacred Gearnya.

"**Kuchiyose! Rashomon!**" . "**MATI KAU. ****_ NINGEN!_**"

Dengan cepat dalam waktu beruntun dari dalam tanah Dimensi ini muncul tiga dinding Rashomon berukuran besar yang di kelilingi aura hitam pekat muncul tidak jauh di depan Naruto.

Syuuut! . CLING!

DUAR!

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi saat laser penghancur dari Moryu menabrak dinding raksasa Naruto yang menciptakan gelombang udara..

Dibalik dinding terakhir, Naruto berdiri sembari tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah tombak bermata tiga yang bercorak hitam mengkilap akibat terpaan sinar ledakan kini sedang terjadi. Yang ternyata payung hitamnya sudah berubah menjadi tombak bermata tiga. Terlihat dari dekat peluh mengalir di pelipis Naruto menandakan stamina dan Chakra yang di berikan tuan 'asli'nya berkurang derastis.

Beberapa menit kemudian ledakan besar tadi mereda. Hanya meninggalkan kepulan debu berwarna hitam pekat dan satu dinding raksasa yang tersisa di selimuti aura hitam di baliknya. Yang anehnya tidak ada kerusakan berarti saat laser penghancur dari Moryu menabrak dinding Naruto, hanya sisa-sisa kepingan dinding Naruto saja yang hancur terlihat berserakan.

POF!

Tiba-tiba dinding yang tersisa tersebut menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih tebal.

Asap reda, Naruto dapat melihat sepasang mata besar menatapnya dengan tajam setajam silet dan dirinya juga mendengar geraman marah tertahan dari arah depan yang membuat siapapun di posisi Naruto akan merasa terimidasi.

"Fufufufu... Hmm. Seperti biasa kalau bertemu dengan ku kau pasti akan marah.. " ujar Naruto santai sembari menjentikan jarinya.

Ctik!

Dalam sekejap Dimensi tersebut terang memperlihatkan Naga raksasa yang terikat kuat oleh rantai raksasa beraura hitam tidak jauh di depan Naruto yang berwarna domain ungu dengan corak hitam, dengan sepasang sayap membentang lebar bersisik ungu gelap dengan corak hitam.

"**Lepaskan aku breng-**"

KRRT!

Rantai-rantai raksasa beraura hitam tersebut mengencang, membuat Moryu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Diamlah." ujar Naruto seolah mengendalikan rantai-rantai raksasa tersebut. Tidak lama sebuah king size terbuat dari tanah tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah yang membawa gadis bersurai jingga tanpa busana.

Menghiraukan mahluk raksasa tersebut Naruto melangkah pelan ke arah gadis bersurai jingga tanpa busana tersebut yang kini tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hm. Walau tidak sadarkan diri kau tetap cantik, _Hime!_" Naruto berkata pelan saat tiba di tepi ranjang terbuat dari tanah tersebut. Sembari tangan kirinya mengelus-elus pipi tembem sang gadis. Elusan tersebut turun ke belahan bibir pink gadis bersurai jingga tersebut sampai tanpa di sadari.. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah polos gadis bersurai jingga tersebut.

CUP!

•

•

**~_To. Be. Continued_~**

**•**

**A/N : yo author kembali xd. Untuk chapter ini semoga dapat menghibur.. **

**Dan maaf kalau Fight! dan Feelnya kurang terasa.**

**Sedikit penjelasan yang membawa Asia dan Raynare itu adalah Bunshin Naruto dan Naruto yang asli masih berada di Kyoto. Dan terjawab sudah, siapa saja yang di bawa Naruto ke Dimensi DxD, yaitu Moryu dan Sasame.**

**Dan Lebaran tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Author Minta maaf lahir batin..**

**Out~**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Black True Longinus**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**yusufnur321**

**Summary : Dia datang dari Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear rival dari True Longinus... Murid dari salah satu Legend Sannin Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi... White/Black.**

**Warning : Typo (s), Godlike, Strong, OOC, OC,...Dll**

* * *

Kyoto, Istana Imperal

Hening

Kini melanda Arena pertarungan. Dimana sang pewaris Klan Otsutsuki melawan Manusia yang di pilih Yasaka-hime, putri Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto. Semuanya terpaku, bahkan Pemimpin Youkai sendiri terpaku saat sebuah detuman keras di iringi gempa bersekala besar mengguncang Arena dan sekitarnya. Beruntung bahan untuk pembuatan bangunan tempat duel one-one itu berkualitas tinggi membuat bangunan Arena tersebut masih berdiri kokoh, walau terlihat ada sedikit retakan di beberapa bagian sudut Arena.

Berbeda di Arena. Di sekitar Arena pertarungan, khususnya bangunan pemukiman warga Youkai yang berada dalam seratus meter lebih dari Arena. Terlihat rata dengan tanah..

Terlihat juga beberapa Youkai dari prajurit Youkai Istana sedang membantu mengeluarkan Youkai-Youkai yang tertimbun reruntuhan bangunan. Tidak ada korban, hanya beberapa Youkai tua dan anak-anak yang terluka akibat beratnya reruntuhan bangunan yang menimpa mereka. Kalau saja mereka bukan Youkai melainkan Manusia, mungkin di antara mereka ada yang tewas.

Kembali ke Arena

Perlahan debu yang memenuhi tengah Arena menghilang, walau masih ada debu berukuran sangat kecil yang membuat Youkai yang menonton dari jarak jauh tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Aura Negatif dan kegelapan yang beberapa menit lalu memenuhi Arena juga sudah menghilang. Seiring debu menghilang perlahan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan sepasang sayap 'aneh' persisi seperti tangan di punggungnya. Tidak lupa corak api yang terlihat memenuhi kulit tubuhnya yang menambah kesan sangar dari murid Sang Sannin ular itu. Satu meter dari Naruto yang kini dalam Mode Joutai, tergeletak sosok tubuh Juubi si pewaris Klan Otsutsuki yang kini dalam ke adaan mengenaskan dengan darah segar menghiasi seluruh tubuh kekarnya yang keluar dari luka atau pori-pori kulitnya. Mode Animal from yang di gadang-gadang Mode terkuat Youkai yang beberapa menit lalu dia masuki sudah lepas, akibat tinjuan penuh tenaga dan energi alam negatif dari Naruto.

"K-ka-u Ugh! Hahahhh... hhah.." Juubi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, karena memang dadanya masih sesak akibat tinjuan bertenaga besar tadi. Untuk bernafas saja ia kesulitan, apa lagi untuk berbicara.

Melipat tangannya di dada, tidak ambil pusing pakaian yang ia kenakan setengahnya sudah hilang, "Hm. Banyak lawan ku yang mati setelah menerima pukulan penuh energi alam negatif tadi. Tapi kau berbeda. Sepertinya Bijuu di sini tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata." Guman Naruto sambil matanya menatap tubuh Juubi yang terlihat bergerak walau sedikit. Dirinya juga melihat perlahan namun pasti darah segar terus mengalir dari mulut pewaris Klan Otsutsuke itu.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba di samping kanan tubuh Juubi muncul seorang Youkai banteng kalau di lihat ciri dar kedua tanduknya dan badannya yang berotot besar. Youkai banteng tersebut memeriksa ke adaan pewaris Klan Otsutsuki itu. Setelah memeriksa ke adaan Juubi, Youkai banteng itu berdiri dan berkata.

"Pemenangnya adalah petarung Yasaka-hime!"

* * *

Yasaka menghela nafas berat di depan cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Ya, saat ini dirinya sedang berada di kamarnya yang di penuhi barang-barang mewah khas putri kerajaan. Tepat setelah pertarungan pemuda cepak kebelakang itu dengan Juubi. Apa lagi pemuda berambut cepak itu tiba-tiba tersedot oleh sesuatu dan menghilang di tengah Arena, membuat dirinya di berondong berbagai pertanyaan dari sang Ayahnya. Tentu saja saat ayahnya akan bertanya tentang pemuda cepak itu dirinya di suruh datang ke ruangan khusus ayahnya untuk membicarakan hal itu.

menghela nafas berat kembali. Mengingat kembali pertanyaan ayahnya, tentang bagaimana bisa ia mengenal pemuda cepak itu. Tentu saja dirinya dengan polos menjelaskan skanario bagaimana dirinya bertemu pemuda cepak itu hingga saat pemuda berambut cepak itu meng'iya'kan permintaanya untuk menghentikan pernikahannya dengan ahli waris Klan Otsutsuki. Dan saat setelah menjelaskan seluruhnya, dirinya saat itu melihat raut wajahnya mengeras bersiap mengeluarkan amarahnya dan saat itu dirinya siap menerima kemarahan dari ayahnya itu, namun apa yang ia tunggu berbeda. Malah ayahnya hanya berkata untuk jangan mempercayai seseorang begitu saja.

Tentang pernikahan itu. Ya ayahnya mengabulkan untuk tidak dulu menikahkan dirinya dengan siapa pun dan otomatis pernikahan dirinya dan Juubi tidak akan terjadi. Ya. Walau sekilas, dirinya menangkap raut kecewa dari ketua Klan Otsutsuki dan Istrinya saat dirinya dan ayahnya meminta maaf dengan pribadi saat itu.

Setelah acara permintaan maaf. Dirinya pergi ke kamar dan di perjalanan saat itu dirinya sempat mendengar dari dayang-dayang yang melayani dirinya membicarakan rumah-rumah yang berjarak seratus meter dari Arena hancur rata dengan tanah. Tentu saja itu membuat ia kaget. Dan ia yakin pelakunya pemuda berambut cepak itu. Saat itu seluruh tubuhnya di buat merinding, perumahan penduduk Youkai yang masih dalam jarak seratus meter dari Arena saja hancur rata dengan tanah, bagaimana dengan Juubi...

**Deg!**

Renungan Yasaka buyar saat merasakan tekanan energi yang familiar dari arah belakangnya. Dengan cepat menatap ke arah cermin yang hampir memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian manik matanya. Tapi sosok seseorang yang berada di samping kanan pantulan dirinya yang menjadi perhatiannya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tau ini kamar ku, pikir Yasaka polos. Melihat pantulan sosok pemuda cepak di cermin kamarnya yang membawa payung Hitam.

Dengan cepat Yasaka membalikan badannya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kamarku!?" Yasaka dengan menunjuk wajah Naruto. Perkataan ayahnya teringat kembali di kepalanya, membuat kewaspadaannya muncul.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya heran sebelum berkata, " Itu tidak penting. Bagaimana aku di sini." Naruto sambil melangkah mendekat Yasaka yang terlihat melangkah mundur saat dirinya mempersempit jarak.

"M-mau apa kau!" ujar Yasaka menghentikan melangkah mundurnya karena menabrak meja rias cerminnya.

Melihat reaksi perempuan di hadapnnya ini, membuat Naruto tidak menahan seringaian khasnya. Hahh.. dirinya jadi teringat raut ketakutan dari anak buah Gatot di Dimensi Shinobi saat ia menyerang Markas Gatot. Kalau saja saat itu Sasame-chan tidak di culik oleh salah satu anak buah Gatot, mungkin saat itu dirinya tidak akan membabat habis anak buah Gatot dan Gatot sendiri.

"Hm. Melakukan sesuatu itu harus ada tujuan di baliknya... Jadi kau pasti tau.. ne Yasaka-hime~" Ujar Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Yasaka.

Wajah pewaris pemimpin Youkai Kyoto itu memerah karena tiba-tiba kepala pemuda cepak itu menyusup ke pertengahan lehernya. Menghiraukan bagaimana pemuda cepak itu tahu namanya ia berkata dengan terbata.

"L-lalu apa yang kau inginkan.."

"Hm.. Apa ya..." Naruto kembali menarik kepalanya. Sedikit memperlihatkan raut berpikir. "Hahh... mungkin saat ini tidak ada yang aku inginkan..." lanjut Naruto sembari membalikan badannya ke belakang, membuat tubuhnya membelakangi Yasaka, kemudian berjalan ke depan.

"Tapi... Suatu saat nanti aku datang kembali kau harus mengabulkan apa pun yang aku mau... khukhu.. Dan satu lagi, namaku Taketori Naruto~.." ujar Naruto sebelum menghilang meninggalkan dedaunan yang berterbangan

* * *

Dimensi Black True Longinus

Dari ke tidak adaan tiba-tiba tercipta lubang vortex yang memuntahkan Naruto dalam ke adaan berantakan dengan baju robek sana-sini. Terlihat payung hitamnya dirinya pegang yang senantiasa memayunginya.

Tatapan datar nan dingin ia tunjukan. Melihat ke depan dimana bunshinnya mencium gadis yang tak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah ranjang terbuat dari batu putih. Matanya juga melihat dua gadis yang ia kenali yaitu Raynare dan Asia.

Naruto menggerakan kedua kakinya mendekat ke arah bunshinnya yang masih setia mencumbu bibir gadis berambut jingga itu.

"Apakah sudah selesai..."

Bunshin Naruto tersentak kaget dalam ciumannya dengan cepat menegakan kembali badannya.

"A-a... Boss!" Bunshin Naruto melihat bosnya sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Apa lagi payung hitam yang senantiasa bos nya bawa, membuat dalam dirinya sedikit merasa takut. Padahal dirinya dan bos nya sama, mengingat dirinya Clone dari dirinya yang asli.

"Aku bilang apakah sudah selesai..." Naruto kembali bersuara dengan nada dingin, masih melangkah mendekat ke arah bunshinnya.

"S-sudah boss!" Jawab bunshin Naruto seadanya karena perasaan takut sudah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hm. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi saja." Naruto masih dengan nada dingin. Matanya sempat melirik wajah gadis berambut jingga itu lalu kembali menatap bunshin dengan datar.

Bunshin Naruto tanpa membuang waktu dengan cepat menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih tebal.

"**Huh! Menggelikan, kepada Clone dirimu saja kau berperilaku seperti itu. Apa lagi orang lain... Tapi. Mengingat kau Manusia aku tidak heran..**"

suara berat menarik perhatiannya. Naruto menengok ke asal suara tadi. Iris matanya menatap malas Naga bercorak domain ungu gelap itu. "Kau diam saja, binatang.." ujarnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang yang terbuat dari batu. Menghiraukan geraman marah Moryu yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari rantai raksasa beraura ungu kehitaman yang membelit erat tubuhnya.

"Ne~ Sasame-chan kapan kau bangun... Hahh.. Apa kau tahu Dunia baru yang kita harapkan ternyata tidak berbeda dengan Dunia Shinobi. Bahkan mungkin Dimensi ini mempunyai masalah lebih besar dengan Dunia Shinobi. Mengingat ada mahluk-mahluk Dunia ini yang mempunyai kekuatan setara dengan ku. Tapi... Ugh! Tidak biasanya aku bermonolog dengan nada menjijakan seperti ini.." ucap Naruto setelah tiba dan duduk di samping ranjang batu itu, sembari tangan kananya mengelus pipi cuby gadis berambut jingga itu yang bernama lengkap Fuma Sasame.

"**FU!... muHahahahahhahahaha.. Apa-apaan nada menjijikan itu bocah!**" Tawa Moryu masih dalam kekangan rantai. Mendengar nada menjijikan dari bocah tombak yang mengalahkannya dengan telak itu membuat dirinya merasa jijik. Ayolah selama ia berada di kengkangan bocah ini, ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar nada menjijikan seperti tadi.

Menghiraukan itu, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekat dimana tubuh gadis birawati dan gadis Da-Tenshi yang tengah terbaring tidak jauh darinya. Menghiraukan Iblis Moryu yang masih menertawakannya.

Naruto menatap kosong ke arah dua tubuh di depannya. Dengan pikirannya entah kemana. Dua menit kemudian setelah berpikir bagaimana cara menghidupkan sesuatu yang bernyawa dari kematian, Naruto berbalik dan menatap Moryu yang tengah menatapnya penuh aura negatif setelah tadi menertawakannya.

"**Aku tidak sudi memberikan energi kehidupanku kepada ras primitif seperti kau!**" ucap Moryu dengan nada berat, seolah tau apa yang di pikiran Naruto.

"Benarkah? Berarti 'kebebasan' yang kau impikan selama ini akan berlalu begitu saja... Hm. Padahal aku ingin mengajukan negoisasi, seperti berikan sebagian energi kehidupanmu dan kau akan ku bebaskan..." Naruto berkata dengan nada menonton, tidak lupa seringaian tercipta di akhir perkataannya. Seringaian licik Naruto semakin melebar melihat Mahluk tidak jauh di depannya ini terdiam. Seolah sedang menyerap perkataannya yang tadi.

"Sayang sekali... Padahal di luar sana banyak lo~ eksistensi berkekuatan abnormal yang dapat mengatasi hasrat bertarungmu yang gila itu.." tambah Naruto mencoba memancing kembali. Dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam penuh aura negatif dari Moryu.

"**Apakah aku dapat memegang perkataanmu yang penuh kepalsuan itu, bocah!**"

Hening

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"BaiklahTidak mau... tidak apa-apa... " Naruto berbalik mmenghadap kembali kedua tubuh gadis berbeda ras itu. "Lagi pula Jutsu pembangkit Edo Tenshi versiku sudah cukup ba-"

**"Oke! Oke! aku** **terima negoisasimu bocah****!"** Cepat Moryu memotong perkataan Naruto. Dan sukses membuat seringaian Naruto tercipta.

"Hm. Berubah pikiran eh!" ujar Naruto kemudian berjongkok di samping kanan tubuh tak bernyawa Asia. "Tapi aku masih tidak percaya, bisa-bisa kau merubah gadis polos ini menjadi boneka mu seperti 'prajurit batu' mu itu." lanjut Naruto merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah cincin, kemudian memasangkannya ke jari manis kiri gadis bersurai pirang itu.

**"Kau tidak percaya bocah!"**

Naruto berdiri kembali dan menatap Moryu, "Baiklah, tapi jangan mengapa-apakan dia."

Tidak membalas, Moryu membuka mulutnya dan perlahan sebuah energi berwarna putih terang di selimuti aura ungu keluar dari mulut Moryu yang bergerak dengan perlahan ke arah Asia kemudian masuk melewati lubang hidung gadis birawati itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah energi tadi masuk ke dalam Asia, tiba-tiba tubuh tak bernyawa Asia bercahaya ungu dan perlahan meredup kemudian menghilang tanpa sisa. Terjadi perbuhan pada tubuh Asia, seperti kulit yang tadinya pucat kembali secerah porselen. Dan terlihat segar dari biasanya.

Senyum tulus tercipta di wajahnya setelah memeriksa ke adaan Asia yang kembali normal. Namun detik berikutnya senyum tulus itu kembali luntur di gantikan dengan senyum aneh khas Naruto.

**"Tepati perkataan mu bocah!"** Ucap Moryu dengan mata menyipit merasakan keganjilan namun ia hiraukan, demi kebebasan apapun ia lakukan..

"Baiklah~ baiklah..." Naruto berkata dengan nada aneh di iringi rantai raksasa beraura ungu kehitam yang mengikat tubuh Moryu perlahan menguar menjadi partikel cahaya.

**"Hahahahahahaha... AKU BEBAS! Hahahahahahahaha..."** tawa Moryu seperti pisco dengan mengepakan kedua sayap lebarnya, tidak lupa aura negatif ia keluarkan seolah menunjukan ke senangannya versi dirinya.

Naruto hanya memandang datar ke arah Moryu.

Moryu menatap tajam Naruto, **"Sampai jumpa bocah! Hahahahhaha-"** tawa Moryu berhenti saat sesuatu ada yang melilit salah satu kakinya. Melihat apa yang melilit salah satu kakiny.

**'Rantai?'**

Dengan cepat kepala Moryu menengok ke arah Naruto, tapi sebelum itu sebuah rantai raksasa beraura ungu kehitaman menjerat lehernya dengan kuat. Mencoba memberontak namun kemudian sayap, ekor, ketiga kakinya sudah di jerat sangat kuat oleh rantai-rantai raksasa beraura ungu kehitaman yang tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan Dimensi ini.

**BRAK!**

Detuman keras terdengar saat tubuh Mahluk raksasa itu jatuh akibat di tarik paksa oleh rantai-rantai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan Dimensi ini.

**"Kau-"** Moryu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya akibat rantai-rantai raksasa yang menjeratnya semakin menjeratnya dengan kuat. Membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik. Dan kenyataan dirinya baru saja di tipu oleh seorang Manusia..

"Khukhukhu...muHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Kau... Kau pikir aku melepaskan mu begitu saja... Aku tidak percaya kau... **Naif Moryu!"** Naruto dengan nada dingin di akhir perkataannya. Tidak lupa tawanya yang membuat anak kecil akan trauma..

Mata Naruto menyipit.

**Deg!**

Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kuat. Saat sesuatu benda mengkilau menetes dari mata Moryu yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

•

•

•

•

_To. Be. Continued_

* * *

A/N : Kacau? Entahlah... Mengingat saat mengetik di tengah cerita mood author tiba-tiba menjadi down. Dan itu membuat chapter ini Wordsnya sedikit. Sebenarnya dalam Chapter ini author berniat menceritakan bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan Secred Gearnya. Tapi.. Karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran author jadi tidak jadi deh..

Moryu? Moryu saat berinteraksi dengan Naruto itu di Dimensi Sacred Gear nya sendiri. Ya.. Author buat Sacred Gear Naruto mempunyai Dimensi kusus.

Soal Naruto jahat atau tidak. Author buat di sini mengikuti arus saja yang berarti 'tidak memihak ke siapapun'.

Dan soal apa Naru bakal sering berhubungan dengan kelompok Gremory dan Sitri. Itu masih rahasia..

Yasaka disini author buat sedikit polos. Dan soal List Harem? Entahlah..

Dan Satu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DIRGAHAYU RI! NEGERI TERCINTAKU!**

**yusufnur321 out~**


	9. Chapter 9

Memejamkan mata mencoba mencari kenikmatan belaian angin malam yang sesekali membelai wajahnya. Naruto kini berada di atas sebuah bangunan pencakar langit. Jongkok di tepi tembok pembatas gedung dengan gaya ala berandalan sedang memanggul tombak hitam bermata tiganya, Naruto menghiraukan ke indahan Malam dimana seluruh langit Kota Kuoh yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Meski mencoba menghilangkan sejenak pikiran yang berkecamuk di pikirannya saat ini dengan cara menutupkan mata ditambah angin malam yang membelai wajahnya, namun tetap kejadian beberapa menit lalu masih teringat jelas di kepalanya.

Ia ingat jelas sorot mata yang di tunjukan Moryu kepada dirinya, sorot mata itu.. Sorot mata sama seperti ia saat waktu 'itu'. Dimana saat itu dirinya dihianati seseorang yang kau

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Cintai!'

•

The Black True Longinus

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

Author : yusufnur321

Summary : Di datang dari Dunia lain, pemegang Sacred Gear rival dati True Longinus.. Murid dari salah satu Legend Sannin Orochimaru dari Dunia Shinobi.. White/Black.

Warning : Typo (s), Godlike!Naru, OOC, User!SG!Naru,..Dll

•

Flashback

Dulu sebelum Zaman Shinobi ada, dimana saat itu perang tengah berkecamuk di muka Bumi yang hanya karena merebutkan kekuasaan. Pada saat Zaman itu terdapat dua Kerajaan yang sangat kuat kemiliterannya dari ratusan kerajaan yang berdiri di Zaman itu. Sepanjang generasi kedua kerajaan itu selalu berperang seolah mereka tidak kenal lelah. Mungkin kalau bisa dihitung, entah berapa pasukan Samurai yang gugur dalam perang itu. Dan sampai hari itu tiba, perang kedua kerajaan besar itu meluas melibatkan kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Membuat perperangan semakin membesar. Meresahkan rakyat jelata.

Satu bulan perang masih berkecamuk, melibatkan beberapa kerajaan yang beraliansi dengan ke dua kerajaan besar itu.

Dua bulan, perang itu meluas hampir seluruh kerajaan di Dunia ikut adil. Karena mempertahankan kekuasaan mereka.

Seminggu kemudian setelah dua Bulan, perang antara kerajaan masih berkecamuk. Dan lama kelamaan perang itu menjadi dua kubu. Kubu yang di sebut 'bagian Timur' di pimpin oleh kerajaan besar yaitu kerajaan Klan Otsu. Dan kubu yang disebut 'bagian barat' di pimpin oleh kerajaan besar, alias rival kerajaan Klan Otsu yaitu kerajaan Klan Tsuki.

Sampai hari itu tiba putra kerajaan Klan Tsuki tertarik kepada putri kerajaan Klan Otsu. Sampai akhirnya melamar putri kerajaan Klan Otsu, Kaguya-hime, yang kabarnya tersebar desadesu Kaguya-hime dekat dengan putra kerajaan kecil Klan Taketori, Naruto. Sekaligus satu-satunya kerajaan yang tidak ikut berperang dan juga kerajaan itu terkenal dengan 'kerajaan penjaga'. Karena dari generasi kegenerasi, kerajaan Klan Taketori tersebut selalu menjaga sebuah pohon besar yang berada di tengah-tengah halaman kerajaan yang berbuah satu tersebut. Walau hanya satu buah konon dari sejarah Kerajaan Klan Taketori, buah dari pohon besar itu mengandung kekuatan Dewa. Dan mungkin karena itulah kerajaan Klan Taketori selalu menjaga pohon besar itu dari orang-orang 'luar'.

Seakan tertiup angin barat, kabar itu meluas hingga pelosok kerajaan-kerajaan. Membuat kerajaan-kerajaan yang memihak mereka berbalik menyerang, menggempur kedua kerajaan tersebut. Karena seluruh kerajaan yang dulu memihak diantara mereka, merasa di peralat dan dihianati. Tentu saja cepat atau lambat kedua kerajaan tersebut akan berdamai, apa lagi putri kerajaan Klan Otsu menerima lamaran tersebut.

Tentu saja kerajaan-kerajaan yang dulu memihak mereka merasa dihianati karena, apa artinya mereka berperang selama berminggu-minggu, saling mengadau pedang dan tombak, mencoba bertahan hidup dari pedang dan tombak yang mencoba mencabut nyawa mereka hanya untuk menepati janji kepada Istri mereka yang menunggu di rumah. Padahal mereka berdua (dua kerajaan) lah yang memulai peperangan ini duluan. Itulah rata-rata pemikiran Raja-Raja kerajaan yang dulu memihak salah satu dari mereka.

•

Di sebuah jalan di tengah hutan lebat, terlihat sang putra kerajaan Klan Taketori tengah berjalan dengan senyum senangnya. Yang membuat putri-putri kerajaan akan terpesona melihat wajahnya saat ini yang dihiasi senyum itu. Dan tidak heran putri kerajaan Klan Otsu menaruh hatinya kepadanya. Setelah beberapa jam berjalan, putra kerajaan Klan Taketori berhenti melangkah. Tepat di depannya terdapat sebuah jurang cukup curam yang di tumbuhi beberapa pohon kecil lebat.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan belaian angin yang nakal menerpanya. Dengan senyum, Naruto nama depan putra kerajaan Klan Taketori itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memandang ke depan dimana hamparan pohon-pohon lebat mengelilingi sebuah kerajaan kecil. Ya itulah kerajaan Klan Taketori..

'Ayah, Ibu. Aku telah kembali. Dan Kaguya-chan tunggu aku..' ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan debaran jantung yang menggila, tidak sabaran.

•XX•

"K-kau siapa kau! Kaguya-chan tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini! Cepat katakan! Siapa kau ha!" ucap Naruto berkata penuh dengan kemurkaan. Terlihat di sekitarnya penuh tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak dengan darah mengalir di setiap luka yang menganga. Tidak hanya itu terlihat juga beberapa rumah rakyat kerajaan Klan Taketori mulai terbakai api, bahkan ada yang sudah terbakar seluruhnya.

Sosok yang di maksud hanya tertawa jahat, "Ini aku, Naruto.. Atau lebih tepatnya inilah aku yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahu... sebenarnya aku mendekatimu hanya karena 'buah' itu. Ya sebenarnya aku tidak mengira kalau Ayahmu dan Ibumu mengijinkan orang 'luar' memasuki ke dalam 'kehidupan kalian', walau rakyat menjijkan itu selalu menatap ku sinis setiap kita berjalan bersama dulu. Dan intinya itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka... " kemudian menyeringai jahat.

Naruto mendengar perkataan itu hanya diam dengan raut Shock, pupil mata mengecil dan bergetar.

"T-tidak mungkin.. Kau kau bukan Kaguya-chan!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH... Sebegitukah kau mencintaiku Naruto. Huh! Menyedihkan, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Dan saatnya rencana selanjutnya aku laksanakan.. Tapi, sebelum itu... " Kaguya menggantung perkataannya dengan nada dingin.

Shock yang sudah ketingkat tertinggi itu membuat Naruto menghiraukan segalanya, jadi.. Selama ini perasaan yang dia katakan kepada dirinya hanya kebohongan belaka. Cinta dan sifat lembutnya jadi itu semuanya hanya kebohongan belaka..

•

"Ne.. Naruto-kun. Kenapa mereka menatap ku seperti itu?" ujar Kaguya yang tengah bergelayut di tangan kanan Naruto. "Biarlah. Mungkin mereka hanya iri saja kepadamu. Jadi hiraukan saja ya.." balas Naruto dengan nada lembut. "U'um... baiklah.. " Kaguya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan kanan Naruto.

•

"Hahahahaha... Naruto-kun~ geli.. Hahahahaha.. S-sudah Naruto-kun geli.." Tawa Kaguya saat sosok yang dipanggil Naruto tengah menggelitiki tubuhnya. "Hm. Itulah balasan menjaili putra kerajaan Klan Taketori!" Naruto dengan nada dibuat-buat.

•

"Lihat! Lihat! Kaguya-chan itu ada bintang jantuh.. Ayo kita buat permohonan.." . "U'm.." Kaguya hanya mengangguk, kemudian menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan memejamkan mata. Beberapa menit kemudian sepasang kekasih tersebut membuka mata mereka masing-masing. "Naruto-kun. Permohonan mu tadi itu apa. Aku ingin mengetahuinya~".

"Hm... Bagaimana ya.. Kalau Kaguya-chan permohonan apa yang kamu minta?"

"U'um kalau Kaguya meminta permohonan untuk selalu dekat dengan Naruto-kun dan selamanya hidup bahagia dengan Naruto-kun!" jawab Kaguya dengan raut polos.

•

Jadi semua itu hanya kebohongan belaka.. semua ingatan itu hanya rekayasa yang sudah di rencanakan. Lalu, Pengembaraan dirinya untuk berlatih menjadi yang terkuat dan mencari permata perak yang dia inginkan untuk tanda cintanya itu sia-sia.

" ... Aku membunuh mu dulu.. " Kaguya melanjutkan perkataannya yang beberapa menit lalu telah memakan buah Chakra yang selama ini kerajaan Klan Taketori jaga, melesat dengan kecepatan Dewanya ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sedang terpaku melihat kecepatan Kaguya. Hanya butuh satu detik saja, Kaguya sudah di depan Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal ne~ Naruto-kun.. " Tanpa pikir panjang tangan Kaguya yang sudah dilapisi aura hitam tersebut menusuk dada Naruto hingga menembus kebelakang.

SLEB!

"Ohck!"

"S-suatu s-sa-saat nanti... A-Ku... Balas.. kau.. Kaguya.. " itulah deretan kata Naruto sebelum ke sadarannya lenyap. Meninggalkan Kaguya yang menatapnya dengan datar masih tidak melepaskan tangannya yang menembus tubuh dirinya.

Flashback END!

•XX•

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, ia masih ingat saat itu dirinya dalam keadaan sekarat. Dirinya ditolong oleh sosok jelmaan pohon besar yang ada di tengah halam kerajaan Klan Taketori yang bernama Pohon Shinju.

'Aku akan berikan kekuatan ini kepada mu, tapi kau harus janji. Kau harus membunuh Kaguya.'

Itulah perkataan Pohon Shinju kepadanya saat kesadarannya kembali pulih. Tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang saat itu dirinya meng'iya'kan tawaran dari Pohon Shinju. Bersamaan dengan itu ingatan kehancuran kerajaan Klan Taketori dan kematian Ayah, Ibunya teringat kembali di kepalanya. Membuat dirinya saat itu semakin kalut dalam kegelapan tiada tara dan saat itu dirinya yang lain bangkit, membuat pikirannya semakin menggelap.

Saat itu hanya ke inginan BALAS DENDAM lah yang ada di kepalanya.

Sampai hari itu tiba, saat itu dirinya sudah menguasi seluruh kekuatan yang Pohon Shinju berikan, berterimakasihlah kepada sisi gelap dirinya, yang saat itu selalu membantunya untuk dapat menguasai kekuatan yang Shinju berikan.

Dan hari itu juga, ia mengetahui kalau dua kerajaan besar dan kerajaan-kerajaan yang dulu selalu berperang sudah saling berdamai, bahkan kerajaan Klan Otsu dan kerajaan Tsuki sudah menjadi kerajaan satu kesatuan dan akhirnya berubah nama menjadi kerajaan Klan Otsutsuki. Yaitu gabungan dari Klan 'Otsu' dan Klan 'Tsuki'. Saat itu ia juga mendapat kabar kalau Kaguya Otsutsuki yang sudah menjadi ratu kerajaan Klan Otsutsuki, mempunyai dua anak dari hasil pernikahannya dengan putra kerajaan Klan Otsu yang dulu sebelum kedua kerajaan itu bersatu menjadi satu kerajaan.

Tapi semua itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap kepadanya yang saat itu sisi lain dirinya sudah menguasai 80% kontrol tubuhnya. Membuat seisi kepalanya hanya berisi ke inginan untuk 'balas dendam'.

Sampai akhirnya, saat itu dirinya dan Mahluk yang bernama Juubi no Okami, mahluk pemberian pohon Shinju. Dengan berani kami berdua saat itu menyerang kerajaan Klan Otsutsuki. Membuat bencana alam terjadi dimana-mana, akibat kekuatan kami yang diluar akal sehat Manusia yang saling berbenturan, alias bertarung. Sampai akhirnya dalam pertempuran, kedua anak Kaguya yang mewarisi kekuatan Kaguya sendiri dapat menyegel Juubi dan memecahnya menjadi sembilan bagian. Karena kalah dalam jumlah akhirnya saat itu dirinya di segel dan saat itu dirinya tidak tau apa-apa lagi. Hanya kehampaanlah ia temui, sampai orang bernama Orochimaru membebaskan dirinya dari segel keparat itu. Dan saat itu ia tahu kekuatan besar yang dulu di berikan Shinju sudah menghilang dari dalam dirinya. Hanya menyisakan kekuatan sisi dirinya yang lain terdapat dalam tubuhnya, membuat terciptanya Chakra kegelapan murni tercipta sendiri dari dalam tubuhnya, bukan Chakra dari 'buah Chakra' yang ia rasakan dari beberapa Ninja yang dirinya temui.

.

.

.

.

Menghentikan lamunannya, karena mengingat kehidupannya yang dulu penuh kegelapan. Tiba-tiba Mata Naruto menjam melirik kebelakang sembari dengan kecepatannya ia melesatkan tombak hitamnya ke arah sosok yang berniat keluar dari tempat bersembunyi di balik tembok dalam bayangan.

STAB!

Sosok kalau di lihat dari bayangan tubuhnya yang kecil, sepertinya sosok tersebut berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Mau apa kau kesini." Naruto bersuara di kesunyian malam, tanpa mengubah posisinya. Meski begitu Chakra hitam yang sudah terkominasi dengan energi Sacred Gearnya sudah membanjiri setiap aliran Chakra yang ada pada tubuhnya. Menandakan dirinya siapa menerima segala serangan apa-pun.

Sosok perempuan tersebut hanya menatap sebentar tombak hitam yang menancap di tembok samping kanan pipinya. Kemudian menatap kembali sosok Naruto yang memunggunginya.

"Hm.. Sambutan yang cukup kasar kepada seorang gadis." sosok perempuan yang berada di balik bayangan tembok tersebut bersuara, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Kalau saja saat ini moodku sedang tidak buruk, mungkin aku akan tertawa mendengar perkataan mu yang sesunggungnya adalah seekor Naga.. Bukan seorang Gadis. "

Sosok perempuan itu tidak mengubris perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kaki jenjang mungilnya masih melangkah mempertipis jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Walau ada rasa 'tidak suka' saat mendengar kata 'seekor' dari sosok Naruto yang masih dalam posisinya.

Tepat saat keluar dari balik bayangan tembok, terlihat perawakan sosok perempuan tersebut yang memakai Kimono merah dengan corak berwarna emas, bersurai merah cerah panjang sepinggul yang menghiasi wajah ayunya. Ya. Dia sosok jelmaan dari Sang Great Red..

•XX•

Ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

Terlihat aggota Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan anggota OSIS, semua hadir dalam satu ruangan, kecuali Issei dan sang ketua yaitu Rias, karena tepat setelah kepulangan Akeno dari Rumah Sakit Underworld karena sudah dinyatakan sembuh, tiba-tiba Maid sekaligus Istri kakanya menyampaikan untuk segera keruangan kerja kakanya. Sama seperti Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, anggota OSIS yang tidak hadir di ruangan tersebut hanya Kaicho saja yaitu Sona. Sama dia di panggil ke Underworld, entah ada keperluan apa, namun yang pasti itu ada kaitannya dengan Rias yang di panggil ke Underworld oleh kakanya.

"Senpai. Sebaiknya senpai istirahat.. "

"Ara aku sudah sembuh kok, Koneko-chan." Akeno berkata sembari meletakan nampan yang berisi beberapa gelas teh yang ia bawa. "Silahkan.. " lanjutnya

"Terimakasih, tapi benar seharusnya kau istirahat, Akeno-san." ucap Tsubaki yang kini duduk di sopa sembari tangan lentiknya mengambil pegangan gelas kemudian menuntun mulut gelas tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Ara ara.. Benar kok aku baik-baik saja. Dan terimakasih atas ke khawatiran kalian.. fufufu.."

"Ano senpai, apa benar yang membuat senpai seperti itu adalah seorang Manusia?" tanya tiba-tiba salah satu anggota Peerage Sona yang bertubuh hampir sama seperti Koneko.

Hening

Semua anggota Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib hanya diam setelah mendengar perkataan dari salah satu Peerage Sona, dan mereka di paksa mengingat kembali kejadian pertemuan mereka dengan sosok berambut cepak. Entah kenapa mengingat itu bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, horor. Dan juga entah kenapa sosok berambut cepak kebelakang itu selalu membawa perasaan tidak mengenakan kepada mereka semua. Apa lagi payung hitam yang selalu di bawa oleh sosok tersebut membuat kesan tersendiri..

"Ruko!" Tsubaki sedikit menegur kepada gadis loli bernama Ruruko Nimura.

"Fufufu... Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya kami juga tidak yakin dia Manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear atau apa.. " Quuen Rias itu menggantung perkataannya. Membuat anggota yang hadir menjadi penasaran, siapa sosok berpayung yang menyerang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang pernah di ceritakan oleh Kaicho mereka, walau hanya sedikit. Karena memang saat menceritakan peristiwa penyerangan sosok berpayung kepada Peerage adik Maou Lucifer, Kaicho mereka harus di panggil ke Underworld. Dan itu kenapa saat ini mereka semua di ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, yaitu untuk mengetahui secara detil sosok berpayung yang menyerang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan sekaligus menjenguk Akeno, Quuen dari Peerage adik Maou Lucifer.

" ..karena dia dapat merubah tubuhnya menjadi beberapa ekor ular." Akeno melanjutkan perkataannya, sembari mengingat sosok berambut cepak kebelakang yang membawa payung hitam melebur menjadi beberapa ular hitam. Dan sekali lagi entah kenapa saat ini bulu kuduknya berdiri mengingat itu.

Mendengar itu, semua anggota OSISI yang hadir dibuat diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing entah kemana. Apa lagi sang inang Vitra, terlihat raut mukannya sudah memutih dengan keringat dingin.

•XX•

•

•

•

~_To. Be. Continued_~

•

A/N : Ya akhirnya Chapter rilis.

Di sini menceritakan tentang sedikit Kisah masa lalu Naruto. Yang di hianati oleh Kaguya kekasihnya sendiri, hanya karena sebiji buah. Dan kalau ada yang nanya lagi "Apa kekuatan yang di berikan Pohon Shinju kepada Naruto, masih ada?" jawabannya di atas yaitu, sudah tidak ada. Dan kekuatan yang ada pada Naruto saat kebangkitannya oleh Orochimaru adalah dari sisi lain dari Naruto yaitu Yami Naruto. Dan juga itu sudah menjelaskan kalau Naruto sudah menguasai kekuatan sisi lain dari dirinya.

Dan soal bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan Sacred Gear Black True Longinus dan bagaimana pertemuan Naruto dan Moryu, itu author akan menjelaskan chapter-chapter depan.

Dan author kasih bocoran tentang chapter depan. Naruto dan Char DxD seperti Azazel, Vali, Ophis, Dewa mitologi akan mulai bertemu, entah sebagai teman atau musuh. Yang pasti itu masih rahasia..

Jawab review :

arafim123 : List harem Naru. FemGreat Red, Sasame, Asia, dan dua lagi masih rahasia..xD

Hagoromo Kaito : terimakasih udah mau nungguin fic abal author ini. Dan semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan.

Blu Kira : Wordsnya? Kira-kira yang Chapter kemarin 1k+ maaf ya. Hahahah..

The KidSNo OppAi : ini dah lanjut.

Draknamikaze ss : hahahah ya Moryu chapter kemarin itu nangis. Soal kejam Naru. Chapter ini udah dijelaskan kenapa naru kejam, walau ada sedikit sifat naru yang kejam itu dari sonohnya.

Sampai disini dulu..

Dan semua terimakasih. Maaf 'A/N' Kepanjangan..

Out~


	10. Chapter 10

**°~The Black True Longinus~°**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High school DxD ® Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Author © yusufnur321**

**Warning : Typo (s), Godlike!Naru, OOC, USG!Naru,...Dll**

•

"Hahh!" Menghela nafas berat Sirzechs melemaskan seluruh ototnya pada kursi yang di dudukinya.

'Huhh... kenapa masalah selalu berdatangan. Hahh..' batin Sirzechs sambil menyangga keplanya di kursi dan menatap kosong langit-langit ruangannya. 'Masalah di duganya pembunuhan kepada ahli waris Klan Astaroth saja belum selesai, sekarang datang masalah baru lagi.' Maou Lucifer itu masih menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Memang dua minggu setelah Naruto membunuh ahli waris Klan Astaroth dan Peerage nya. Di Underword menjadi gempar setelah mengetahui kalau ahli waris Klan Astaroth dan semua peerage telah mati yang di duga dibunuh oleh Exorchit. Karena saat di cari setelah pencarian beberapa hari oleh Iblis - Iblis Klan Astaroth dari dua minggu hilangnya ahli waris Klan Astaroth, hanya darah nya saja yang di temukan berada di dalam sebuah gereja rusak yang di kelilingi sebuah barier tingkat rendah yang berada sangat jauh dari tempat pusat gereja Vatikan. Dan karena itu Sirzechs mengadakan rapat tertutup besar - besaran dengan seluruh petinggi Klan Iblis yang tersisa di Underworld.

Mengingat itu Sirzechs membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan menompa dagunya.

'Kalau saja saat itu para petinggi Klan tidak berpikir luas mungkin Great War kedua akan meletus...'

Dia masih ingat saat rapat itu, dimana hasil rapat itu menyuruh dirinya untuk mengerahakan pasukan untuk menggempur pusat Gereja Vatikan. Memang tak salah, kalau mengingat tempat ditemukannya darah pewaris Klan Astaroth. Tapi karena pendapat yang masuk akal dari Ajuka sahabat seperjuangannya dan di dukung pendapatnya. Akhirnya para petinggi Klan setuju untuk menyelidiki masalah ini lebih dalam dan tidak bertidak gegabah seperti menggempur Gereja Vatikan, dimana pusat dan lahirnya para Exorchit. Karena bersamaan di gereja rusak itu di temukan enam mayat birawati dalam keadaan mengenasakan, dari dugaannya para Iblis-Iblis yang mencari ahli waris Klan Astaroth birawati - birawati itu mati setelah di perkosa. Dan mungkin karena itu para petinggi Klan berubah pikiran. Karena kalau memang pihak gejera lah yang membunuh Diodora Astaroth sudah pasti para mayat birawati itu akan di bawa dan di kuburkan, kemudian akan menyatakan perang kepada Fraksi Iblis dengan alasan 'meraka merasa terhina atas pemerkosaan pada birawati mereka. Namun sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari pihak gereja atau pihak Fraksi Tenshi akan menyerang Fraksi Iblis.

'Kalau memang bukan pihak Gereja atau Fraksi Malaikat lalu siapa? Iblis golongan lama? Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh? Hahh... Kalau saja ada bukti ini takan merepotkan.' batin Sirzechs berpikir keras dengan menutup kedua matanya. Tak lama mata Sirzechs terbuka kembali, menyadari sesuatu.

'Di duga birawati mati setelah diperkosa? Darah ahli waris Klan Astaroth! kalau begitu tewasnya Diodora karena dia memperkosa birawati-birawati itu. Ya itu tidak salah, kalau mengingat sifatnya yang dikatakan Grayfia itu benar. Dan kemungkinan sosok yang membunuh ahli waris Klan Astaroth adalah sosok orang luar atau orang Organisasi.' Maou Lucifer itu kembali menghela nafas berat, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Belum lagi masalah penyerangan pemuda asing yang membawa sebuah payung hitam yang menyerang adik nya dan Peerage nya.

•**xx•**

"Jadi, apa maksudmu menemuiku?" Naruto mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk, matanya tak lepas dari gadis jelmaan Naga yang duduk ditembok pembatas sedikit jauh disamping kanannya. Kemudian tangan kanannya menangkap gagang payung hitamnya yang melayang ke arahnya.

Gadis jelmaan Naga penunggu Dimensional Gap itu diam menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka berdua

Naruto yang sebenarnya moodnya sedang buruk tidak peduli akan hal itu. Tapi walau begitu kewaspadaannya tetap terpasang kepada Naga disamping kanannya ini.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke Dimensi ini?" suara merdu dari jelmaan Great Red itu memecahkan keheningan itu. Meski begitu Great Red tetap menatap langit malam dan membiarkan udara malam membelai wajahnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melirik gadis berambut merah di samping kanannya ini.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawab dari pria berambut cepak kebelakang ini, Great Red kembali bersuara dengan menatap datar Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau. Kalau kau adalah pendatang dari Dimensi lain."

Naruto tetap diam, walau sedikit terkejut kalau gadis jelmaan dari Naga ini tahu kalau dia dari Dimensi lain.

Naruto yang tetap diam membuat keheningan kembali terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Hanya deru angin malam terdengar lembut di indra pendengaran mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak ada." Naruto akhirnya bersuara.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu hanya menatap Naruto yang terlihat memandang datar ke bawah dimana keramaian malam terjadi.

"Tidak ada?"

"Ya... Atau lebih tepatnya. Aku datang ke Dimensi ini hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan ku." ujar Naruto lalu menempatkan payung hitamnya yang menguncup di atas pundak kanannya.

"Lagi pula... " Naruto perlahan menatap gadis merah di samping kanannya ini dengan seringaiannya. "Kalau ada. Sudah ku pastikan Dimensi ini akan berantakan di tangan ku."

"Dan sebelum itu terjadi aku akan menghadapimu." ucap Great Red.

Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan kau pikir akan semudah kita bertarung dulu."

Hal itu membuat mata gadis jelmaan Naga itu menyipit tajam. Melihat direaksi dari gadis disamping kanannya ini membuat senyum meremehkan Naruto samakin bertambah.

"Khukhukhu... Bercanda." Naruto bersuara lalu menatap ke depan dimana klap klip lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit. "Walau begitu kalau aku mau. Aku akan menghancurkan Dimensi ini."

Meski dengan nada biasa Great Red merasakan aura ancaman sangat ketal dari perkataan itu.

Dan hal itu kembali terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Tiba - tiba..

**Deg!**

Mata Naruto menajam merasakan kekuatan besar setingkat Juubi yang tak terbatas, walau saat ini dirasakannya terasa di tekan hingga ketingkat limit.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, gadis jelmaan Great Red itu hanya menengok ke samping kirinya dengan datar.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka atau lebih tepatnya di samping pintu atap gedung ini tercipta lingkaran sihir berlambang Naga yang menggigit ekornya sendiri.

•**xx•**

Muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya bersama satu anggota bawahannya. Ophis menatap datar kepada dua mahluk berbeda ras tidak jauh di depannya. Vali yang disamping kanan Ophis hanya menunjukan tatapan menarik kepada Naruto dan Great Red.

**[Tidak ku sangka Great Red disini juga!]** Albion bersuara dalam alam bawah sadar Vali, tak menyangka dua Naga terkuat bertemu. Ourobor Dragon dan Apocalypse!

'Menarik!' batin Vali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang.

**[Dan... manusia di samping kanannya itu, sepertinya manusia yang dicari oleh Ophis.]**

'Dan sepertinya dia kuat. Kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, tatapannya, auranya.'

**[Sudah pasti dia kuat bodoh. Bagaimana pun melewati ruang Dimensi itu tidak mudah bahkan mustahil bagi seorang Manusia.]**

Naruto hanya menatap tertarik kepada dua sosok yang datang itu. "Apa kau mengenali mereka?" ucap Naruto tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Ya.. "

"Dan Kau Ophis. Mau apa kau ke sini?" ucap gadis berambut merah itu tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Tidak ku beritahupun kau sudah tau, Baka-Red." balas Ophis datar. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatapnya.

"Vali!"

Seolah mengerti dalam sekejap sosok Vali yang tadi di samping kanan Ophis, kini sudah di depan Naruto dengan sayap Sacred Gear nya.

Naruto hanya memeberikan tatapan menantang ke arah Vali yang kini di depannya.

**WUS!**

Naruto dengan cepat memiringkan kepala nya ke kanan, membiarkan kepalan tinju penuh energi dari Vali melewati samping kiri wajahnya yang kini menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Menarik..."

Dengan gerakan lambat Naruto bangkit dari duduknya ke arah Vali dengan cakra hitamnya perlahan terkonsentrasi pada telapak tangan kirinya yang membentuk sebuah mata tombak.

"Tapi... Kau terlalu lambat!"

**[Vali!] **. 'Sial!'

**BLARR!**

•**xx•**

"Check mat!" ujar Sona segera menggerakan bidak Kuda nya untuk menyekak Rias.

"Hahh.. Seperti biasa kau selalu menang. Sona.." Rias menghela nafas berat, kemudian menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di sofa. Tepat di atas meja depannya terdapat papan catur dimana semua bidak Rias yang tersisa berwarna emas kehitaman sudah terkunci oleh bidak dari Sona yang berwarna hitam metalik.

Diam, terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Jadi, tentang perjodohan itu. Apa keputusanmu, Rias?" Sona memulai pembicaraan dengan tangan kanan mungilnya menata kembali bidak-bidak caturnya di papan catur.

Rias tidak menjawab langsung, salah satu tangan nya menata satu persatu bidak-bidak caturnya. Selesai, kemudian tangan kanan Rias menggerakan pion depan kuda yang berada di sebelah kiri, maju satu kotak.

"Entahlah Sona." balas Rias. Dengan kedua mata nya tertuju kepada papan catur di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang. Di depannya Sona yang duduk di sofa memajukan bidak pion nya yang berada di depan gajah putih dua kota langsung.

"Kalau saja dia tidak berubah mungkin.. Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu." ucap Rias menggerakan bidak kuda kanan nya.

Sona tahu 'Dia' yang dimaksud Rias adalah Raiser Phoenix. Dulu pada saat dirinya berumur 12 tahun dia, Rias, Raiser, Ravel selalu bermain bersama di kediaman Klan Phoenix. Dan dia juga tahu kalau pada saat umur 12 tahun saat itu Rias sudah tertarik kepada Raiser yang dulu sifatnya belum berubah seperti sekarang ini. Dulu sosok Raiser penuh energi dan ceria, bahkan aura hangat selalu terpancar darinya. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Raiser berubah. Sifat penuh energi, ceria dan penuh ke hangatan dalam dirinya menguar entah kemana. Hal itu membuat tali persahabatan kami berempat menjadi putus sampai saat ini. Dan beberapa pekan ini dia mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan tentang perjodohan Raiser dengan sahabat kecilnya Rias. Karena itu dia memanggil sahabatnya ini tadi untuk ke ruangan nya yakni ruangan OSIS setelah semua Peerage nya pulang.

"Jadi begitu. Huf!" adik Maou Leviathan itu menghembuskan nafas. Kemudian tangan kanan mungilnya menggerakan bidak pion nya yang berada di depan raja satu langkah ke depan, setelah giliran Rias selesai.

"Ohya.. Soal pria yang membawa payung. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang pria itu?" ujar Sona menatap tangan kanan Rias yang menggerakan salah satu bidak caturnya yang berwarna emas kehitaman.

"Soal itu kami tidak menemukan apa-apa. Bahkan jejak birawati pemilik Sacred Gear Twilight Healing yang dibawa olehnya menghilang tanpa jejak." ucap Rias kembali menyandarkan punggung kecilnya ke sofa. "Walau begitu aku penasaran, siapa sosok pria membawa payung hitam itu. Apa lagi teknik yang di tanamkannya kepada tubuh Akeno. Karena itu juga akhir-akhir ini sifat Issei berubah.. "

"Setelah para maou tahu tetang itu, Nee-sama bahkan menyuruhku untuk tidak melawan sosok itu jika bertemu. Karena di duga kalau pria membawa payung hitam itu adalah pelaku di balik kasus tewasnya ahli waris Klan Astaroth, mengingat pria berpayung itu menyerang kalian. " ucap Sona.

"Hm.. sepertinya sampai disini Sona. Aku harus kembali." kata Rias sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Baiklah, lagi pula sudah larut malam." Sona tidak mempersalahkan Rias, karena seenak udel meninggalkan main caturnya.

•**xx•**

**BLAR..**

Setelah mementalkan puing-puing tembok yang menguburnya dengan sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Naruto keluar dari salah satu kamar hotel yang berada paling atas bersampingan dengan gedung tempat dimana tadi dirinya duduk dengan gadis jelmaan Naga. Kalau saja tadi dirinya dalam posisi menapak, Killing Insent yang tiba-tiba di keluarkan oleh pemuda berambut silver tidak akan membuat dirinya seperti ini. Ya, Naruto terpental dan menabrak gedung hotel tidak jauh dari gedung tempat tadi dirinya merenung akibat ledakan energi Iblis bercampur aura Naga dari Vali. Itupun Vali bermaksud untuk menghindari maut dari Naruto.

Setelah memberi ilusi kepada penghuni hotel, Naruto meloncat dan mendarat di atap gedung tidak jauh dari Great Red. Vali pun kini sudah berdiri sedikit jauh di samping Ophis dengan sayap Sacred Gear di punggungnya.

"Itu tadi lumayan juga. Jadi apa yang kalian ingin setelah merusak pembicaraan ku dengan gadis Naga ini." ucap Naruto sedikit memuji kekuatan Vali yang menurutnya besar.

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan Organisasi ku, Khaos Brigade." tiba-tiba Ophis dengan nada datar dan tatapan dingin.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menunjukan seringaiannya dan menyangga payung hitam di pundak kanannya. Kemudian melangkah pelan mendekat Ophis. Menghiraukan aura tidak bersahabat di sekitarnya.

"Merekrutku ya.. " Naruto melangkah pelan memutari Ophis yang bertubuh kecil. "Apa aku tidak salah? Gadis kecil sepertimu memimpin sebuah Organisasi? Dan kalaupun itu benar, mungkin seluruh anggota mu.. Lemah." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya tepat di depan Ophis yang menatapnya datar.

Di sisi lain gadis jelmaan Great Red hanya diam menatap datar Naruto dan Ophis. Berbeda dengan Vali, keningnya sedikit berkedut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terkesan seolah meremehkannya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak tertarik dengan mu, mungkin sekarang kau ku bunuh." ucap Ophis datar.

"Benarkah!" Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah datar Ophis. "Hm. Begini saja.. " Naruto menggantung ucapannya seraya kembali menegapkan tubuhnya dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar nan dingin, dan perlahan aura hitam penuh kegelapan menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Hilang sudah wajah main-main Naruto tadi saat pertama kali kedatangan Great Red, Ophis dan Vali. Sudah dia bilang saat ini mood nya sedang buruk.

"Kalau salah satu anggota mu mengalahkan ku. Aku bersedia masuk Organisasi mu." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto melangkah pelan ke arah pintu atap gedung ini. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat akan melewati tubuh Ophis.

"Aku sendiri yang akan melawanmu." ucap Ophis dengan melepas aura Naga nya yang sedari tadi dia tekan hingga kelimit akhir. Membuat hempasan kecil udara disekitarnya.

Di sisi lain jauh berkilo-kilo meter dari mereka berempat, sosok Da-Tenshi yang sedari tadi mengintai Naruto, Great Red, Ophis dan Vali dengan teropong janggihnya hanya berkeringat dingin dengan keterkejutannya.

'Gila! Manusia apa dia!' batinnya.

•

•

•

•

•

**~_To. Be. Continued_~**

•

•**My name : **ya, kekuatan yang diberikan Shinju udah menghilang. Dan tidak bisa mengalahkan Great Red dan para Dewa? Naruto bisa tapi masih lama. Lalu disini Naruto hanya mempunyai kekuatan 'Yami' nya yang sudah tercampur dengan kekuatan Sacred Gear nya. Tidak. Kekuatan Shinju tidak akan kembali karena suatu alasan.

•**OneeKyuuChan : **hahahah.. Udah kok harga bbmnya udah di turunkan :D

•**Guest : **sekikir Word? O.o

•**arafim123 : **nih dah lanjut!

•**light bullet : **nih dah lanjut!

•**Kevin913 : **udah lanjut kok.

•**Dwi618 :** wah terimakasih!

•**Kitsune857 : **pendek? Ya begitulah author.. Maaf

•**ayub. Pratama. 792 : **terimakasih vak!

•**hutamara senju : **betul Naruto hidup sebelum jaman Rikudo.

•**Seneal : **terimakasih rewnya..

•**ashalim31 : **soal Naruto tersegel atau kaya apa samapi Naruto bisa ditemukan oleh Orochi nanti akan di jelaskan dalam satu chapter khusus.

•**The KidSNo OppAi : **hheheh gk janji. Soal balik lagi ke Dimensi shinobi? Hmm itu rahasia..

•**agus. Aditya : **ya. Saya buat punya human from nya sama seperti Ophis. Tapi jenis kelaminnya moryu tetap perempuan..

•**Tenshisha Hikari : **sudah terjawab di atas.

•**Damerio : **pening? Wah apa saking rumit? Kaga jelaskan ane mendeskripsikannya? -_-!

**Lalu soal fic ini menurun kualitasnya hahh soal itu maaf.. Tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.**

**Dan terimakasih yang mau mampir ke Fic geje saya..**

**Review ?**

**©yusufnur321 Out~**


End file.
